


Into Your Hideaway|藏匿之处

by VincentMeow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Caretaking, Comfort/Angst, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Surgeon Castiel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeow/pseuds/VincentMeow
Summary: Castiel在落基山脉某条荒无人烟的公路上有了意外的发现。一个Omega。不是什么普普通通的Omega，而是一个赤身裸体，身上带伤，腹中有孕的Omega。Dean一开始并不怎么说话，但这丝毫没有掩饰他灵魂的光芒。也没有阻挡住Castiel对他越发强烈的爱意。





	1. 从未得知

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into Your Hideaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069692) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 



> 标题出自于Agnes Obel的歌曲，Fuel to Fire。
> 
> 常规预警，Dean身上发生过很多可怕的事情。本文将讲述Dean和Castiel两人的故事，所以后面将涉及大量与Dean过去经历相关的可怕回忆。
> 
> 其他需要注意的两件事情：  
> 1.Dean的孩子的亲生父亲并不重要，此人不会在本文中出现。  
> 2.Dean的孩子不会受到任何伤害。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章背景音乐：Fuel to Fire – Agnes Obel
> 
> Into the town we go, into your hideaway  
> 我们随你进入小镇，进入你的藏匿之处  
> Where the towers grow, gone to be faraway  
> 那里高塔林立，与世隔绝  
> Never do we know never do they give away  
> 我们从未得知，它们从未被发现  
> Where the towers grow, only you will hear them say  
> 在那高塔林立的地方，唯有你能听见它们的耳语

杂货铺位于山下几英里的地方，如果天气理想，开车45分钟就能到，但现在的天气不是很好。下雨了，空气中有潮湿的泥土和打过闪电的味道，氤氲的湿气围绕着Castiel的Prius轿车。他喜欢这种气味，也喜欢住在科罗拉多州落基山脉的僻静的住所带来的那种纯净感。

 

他曾经也很享受在丹佛的日子，但自从身陷丑闻并被吊销行医执照之后，这才是适合他的生活：安静，独居，每天花大把时间读书，自学厨艺，花以前工作时攒下的存款。那时他是大城市里的外科医生，前程似锦。

 

现在他失业了，孤身一人，但他更喜欢现在的日子。离他家最近的镇子是布埃纳维斯塔，那里只有两千五百来人。他自己的房子在蜿蜒的泥土路的尽头，夹道是绵延的小山丘，长满了白杨树，针叶树和野花。这个家更舒服。在这里，他可以闻到泥土的气息。没有汽车尾气，没有堆满污秽的垃圾箱，也没有被成群的Alpha气味标记的小巷子。

 

这里只有......雨。

 

天啊。

 

不这里不光是——今晚有点不对劲，有种强烈的气味。Castiel几乎要下意识狠狠踩一脚刹车，然后才意识到在潮湿泥泞的路面上急刹是多么的不明智，于是他缓缓踩下踏板，让Prius逐渐减速。

 

他闻了闻空气，想确认一下自己有没有疯掉。

 

这股气味是他多年以来闻到的最强烈的味道。其中最刺鼻的是一股悲痛的气味。也不是什么普通常见的悲痛。而是Omega散发出的那种悲痛。怀孕Omega散发出的悲痛。

 

处在热潮期的怀孕Omega散发出的悲痛。

 

这不可能。当然，他在罕见的病例里偶尔会见到这情况，但热潮和妊娠一同发生，这在医学上是不正常的。

 

就在这时，Castiel看到了那股醉人气味的源头，那人踉踉跄跄地走在离他汽车前面几步远的路边。一个浑身赤裸的Omega，双臂抱身，被雨水淋得湿透。Castiel停下了车，Alpha的本能涌入大脑，心中全是 _保护保护保护_ 。然后他才开始思考，他不知道一个处在热潮期的怀孕Omega，光着身子在科罗拉多州的一个偏僻无人的地方做什么。他的邻居们和他相距好几英里远，而他自己的信箱也离他的房子有足足七英里。

 

在Castiel停车的同时，他看到Omega瘦弱的后背覆盖着一些显眼的暗红色伤痕。看起来很吓人。Alpha的本能让他怒火中烧。Castiel在Omega身边停下车子，把车窗摇了下来。

 

“你好！”他高声唤道，喊声盖过雨水拍打地面的声音。“上车吧！”

 

那人回头用憔悴的眼睛盯着他，那是个英俊的男性Omega，脸颊上满是雨水。

 

“请上车吧，”Castiel说道。

 

Omega慢慢地咽了咽，他想了很久然后服从了。他打开副驾座的车门，坐了进来。尽管他的小腹很圆，但他真的太瘦了。营养不良。寒冷，淋雨以及害怕让他不停地发抖，身上散发出一股股恐惧的气息。他伸出了手，疲倦地把手掌放在Castiel腿间，隔着牛仔裤摩擦他的阴茎。这是一种后天练习导致的行为，是受伤的Omega的求生本能。

 

“不，不要。”Castiel说道，他一把抓住Omega的手腕，把他的手放回他自己的膝盖上。他知道大多数Alpha在这种情况下都会同意这种事情——尽管这个Omega瘦骨嶙峋，但他真的很迷人，尽管他身上笼罩着层层叠叠恐惧痛苦和热潮的气味，但他本人散发出的信息素几乎如梦如幻。他看到Omega脸上困惑的表情，于是补充道，“我不需要你做这些，明白吗？我只是想带你回家暖和暖和。怎么样？”

 

Omega没有回答。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

他依旧没有回答这个问题，只是用双臂紧紧抱住自己，慢慢坐了回去。

 

“好吧，”Castiel说道，“我叫Castiel。我住在山里，离这有半个小时车程。”

 

Omega还是没有回应Castiel的话，但是他开始发抖。Castiel停下车，脱掉外套。现在已经入春了，所以他没有穿太厚的衣物，只是一件挡风的外衣，但衣服内层并没有被雨淋湿，还带着Castiel的体温。他把外套披在那人的肩上，对他温和地点了点头。

 

在行驶过程中，Castiel用余光看见Omega把外套裹得更紧了。他能感觉到那人全程都在看他，但他尽量不去和他对视。那人太容易受惊了，尽管让Castiel在山间的土路停下车的那股悲痛气味已经消散，但他仍然能在那人身上闻到一种谨慎和本能的恐惧。Castiel不知道那人经历了什么，但很明显，肯定是什么不好的事情。他的大腿有显眼的红色伤口和浅白的疤痕，和后背上的一样。

 

“我家就在这个路口后面，”Castiel在几分钟之后说道，打破了沉默。他咬着下唇思考这个人首先需要些什么。食物。衣物。洗澡。一些性玩具，来帮助他缓解热潮。他全都需要。

 

他把Prius停在车库，然后把Omega领到屋子里，让他暖和起来。他走在Castiel身后，在入口处停了下来，披着Castiel的风衣，不住地颤抖。

 

“你饿了吗？”Castiel问道。

 

对方点了点头。

 

“我去给你弄点吃的，”Castiel回应道。他把Omega带进厨房，示意他坐在餐桌旁。他的大部分食材还在车上，所以他急忙跑出去取这些杂货，准备做一些简单快捷的食物。他打开炉子迅速做了一份烤奶酪三明治，然后用盘子端给那人，摆在他面前。

 

“给，”Castiel说道。

 

那人盯了他一会，仿佛以为这盘食物是一场恶作剧，然后似乎放弃了。他双手抓住三明治，直接咬了下去，好像有多年没吃过东西一样。

 

“我去给你找几件衣服，”他低声对那人道。

 

Castiel拿着一条睡裤和一件t恤回来的时候，Omega已经吃完了，他在厨房的椅子上缩成了一只球。他身上很脏，散发着泥土和污渍的气味，双脚到膝盖都沾满了路上的泥浆。

 

他的脚底破了。鲜血的刺鼻味道扑面而来，牵动着Castiel的神经。

 

毫无疑问，这个Omega需要包扎伤口。

 

“你好，”Castiel尴尬地开口，提醒对方自己已经回来了，“你......跟我来。”

 

只消这一句话，Omega就听话地跟着他走进客房。Castiel把衣服放在床脚上。这是张大号双人床，靠墙放置，房间布置简单，但很舒适，里面有一个人需要的所有东西。床对面有一座燃木壁炉，紧挨着门。房间另一边是客房的浴室，虽然不大，但里面有很多不含香料的肥皂，适合所有性别的人使用，还有洗发水、牙膏、软毛巾和尚未拆封的一次性剃须刀。

 

Castiel指着浴室，温和地说，“不如洗个澡吧。橱柜里有肥皂和洗发液，然后，呃，我要不要给你找一个，玩具。你要不要？缓解热潮用？”

 

Omega点头了，Castiel起身翻找他的衣橱。他已经有好几年没有和Omega相恋相处了，也有好几个月没有在医疗场所给Omega看过病，但他总会准备一个带结的假阴茎，以备不时之需。他以前准备的东西更多，但是在被卷入那场荒谬的法律纠纷之后，那些Omega用具就基本上派不上用场了，除非偶尔出于好奇，他会自己用着玩。

 

一想到有个Omega在客厅对面的另一间屋子里的浴室里，用带结的假阴茎自慰，Castiel就觉得皮肤发痒。他不习惯这种感觉。他一向以自控力和忍耐能力为荣。无论是在医院还是他的公寓，他都会经常遇到身处热潮期的Omega，于是他很快就学会了各种各样的应对方法——喝点优质的苏格兰威士忌，下班之后来场高强度锻炼——他可以安然应对这种情况。

 

这个Omega让他 _欲火沸腾_ 。

 

他终于找到了那只情趣玩具——那是一只紫色假阴茎，就放在Castiel的跑鞋下面的鞋盒里——然后才意识到自己的这股欲望，于是他狠狠把这些欲望踩下去，压制住。让生理冲动和本能见鬼去吧。他是一个理性的人类，才不会突然变成一个用结思考的白痴，现在只不过有个热潮期Omega在他家里。那人一丝不挂，湿得滴水，并且——

 

 _停下_ 。他深吸一口气，稳住自己，拿着那只情趣玩具走向浴室。

 

“给，”他说道，“会有用的。如果你还需要什么就请来找我。我就在客厅对面，我的卧室里。”

 

他在牛仔裤上擦了擦冒汗的手掌，在事态失控之前赶紧离开了。他之前从来不知道Omega的信息素会如此强烈，仿佛是纯粹的诱惑的化身，他几乎可以亲身感受到这些化学物质正侵入骨髓。Castiel用手捂住鼻子和嘴巴，吸入自己的气味，让Alpha信息素占据他的鼻孔，替换掉那股萦绕不去的Omega信息素。这个办法有点作用，但是收效甚微，所以他冲到厨房里继续做菜，虽然他自己不饿，但是洋葱或者大蒜的气味可以减轻在他体内横冲直撞的性欲。

 

他没听见那个Omega从浴室里走出来的声音，也没意识到自己花了多长时间专心致志地用酱油和大蒜炒了一盘西兰花，直到他听到左侧有人轻轻地咳了一下。那个Omega穿着Castiel的衣服，闻起来有刚刚被操过的味道。这番景象太色气了，Castiel浑身又痒了一遍，裤子里的阴茎立马半硬了起来。那个Omega尴尬地搂着假阴茎，Castiel看了他一眼，他就把手里的东西递了出来。

 

噢天啊。

 

“呃。你......留着吧。缓解热潮。”Castiel说道，他发现那个Omega的眼睛在瞟着炉子上滋滋作响的食物，于是他试探地问道，“你还饿吗？”

 

对方点头。

 

“请把玩具放回去，我来给你盛一份，”他尽可能礼貌地组织语言。结果事与愿违，说出来的话显得紧绷绷的，几乎是一声不爽的低吼，把Omega吓得立刻行动了起来，匆匆从屋子里逃了出去。他走了之后情形也没怎么好转，确切来说是毫无帮助。Omega飞快地跑出去的瞬间，Castiel全身燃起了 _追逐猎物_ 的欲望。后面紧跟着一串嗡嗡作响的冲动，叫嚣着 _占有结合繁育_ ，这些想法都不可以，因为那个Omega肚子里已经有另一个Alpha的孩子了。

 

除此之外，那个可怜的人太瘦弱了，他现在经受不起性交或者标记这种事情。Castiel用手指捋了捋头发，呼出肺里所有空气。他能做到。他能控制自己。

 

那个Omega回到了厨房，温顺地坐在餐桌前面，举起叉子正打算吃东西，他把视线转到Castiel身上，然后歪起脑袋。

 

“有什么事吗？”Castiel问道。

 

Omega把叉子放回碗里，走向Castiel，双眼全程紧盯着Castiel的胯部。Castiel的阴茎此时已经全硬了，随时有可能涨出一个结。从青春期以后，Castiel就从来没有出现过这种情况，除非他已经插入某人的体内（就算在真正的性爱过程中，他也很少成结），而现在他面对一个信息素如此甜美诱人的Omega，Castiel只是惊讶为什么他现在还没有成结。Omega把手伸向他的胯间，隔着牛仔布抓住Castiel勃起的阴茎，将手掌贴合上去。

 

Castiel倒抽了一口气，把Omega推了回去。不不，不可以。他不会伤害这个Omega。这人浑身是伤，饥肠辘辘，被吓得魂不守舍——Castiel能闻到恐惧的苦涩气味四处飘散，当Omega被他推得跌跌撞撞退回去的时候，这股气味尤为浓烈。

 

“对不起，”Castiel喘着气道，“对不起，对不起。我不需要......我不需要你来做这些，好吗？你不会有事的，我能控制住自己。”

 

Omega挑起一边的眉，好像在说， _哦，真的吗？_ 这是Castiel第一次在他身上看到不服的迹象。

 

“我——吃你的饭去，”Castiel说道，“我等会回来。”他逃到主卧室的浴室，翻箱倒柜寻找任何能压抑他愚蠢的Alpha欲火的东西。他在洗手池下面翻出了无味肥皂，成瓶的洗发液，然后摸到了一只小玻璃瓶——他早该想到这个——这是Michael几年前在圣诞节送给他的高价Alpha荷尔蒙古龙水。他从来没有用过这东西。它是用来引诱漂亮的Omega的，也是Michael给他的不那么微妙的暗示，告诉Castiel该去找个伴侣安定下来了。古龙水的味道不太好闻，但是它可以盖过Omega信息素，让他静下心来。

 

Castiel在一块手巾上倒了一点，把它盖在脸上，然后才敢回到那个Omega旁边。Omega坐在餐桌旁边，桌上的碗已经空了，他用膝盖抵着下巴，把自己尽可能地缩小。他没有听到Castiel走过来，于是Castiel此刻默默地看了他一会。

 

虽然他现在瘦的和纸一样薄，但他的体型还是比一般Omega要大，甚至比Beta还大。他站起来之后应该比Castiel高一些。但是现在很难判断，因为这个人正想方设法地蜷缩自己，他低着头，眼睛直勾勾盯着地板。尽管落基山一带常年日晒充足，但是这个人看起来有很多年没有晒过太阳了。他浑身苍白，面色蜡黄，身上遍布各种伤疤，看起来病怏怏的。

 

“让我帮你检查一下，”Castiel最终开口道。

 

Omega抬头看了一眼，那眼神就像在小心观察一个疯子一样。他伸手去摸衣服的下摆然后准备脱掉，Castiel打断了他，“不不。不是这个意思。我以前是医生。你受伤了。我想看看你的伤怎么样了。然后要不要给你的家人打个电话？你可以用我的手机。”

 

那个Omega只是摇头。

 

“你不想联系你的家人吗？”

 

那个Omega还是摇头。

 

“你有家人吗？”

 

这次依旧是摇头。

 

“噢，”Castiel说道。他心里有点难过。他闻到那股哀痛的气味然后邀请陌生的Omega上车然后带他回家的时候可没想到这么远。这个人无处可去，无人投奔。

 

Castiel很享受他现在独居的生活，他不知道自己该如何看待接下来的计划，他可能会无限期地收留这个举止古怪的怀孕Omega。这个人还没有开口说过一句话，身体虚弱到奄奄一息，像是快要饿死一样往肚子里填吃的，在身处热潮期的同时，肚子里还有个孩子。

 

这个人赤身裸体，饥寒交迫，身上带伤，腹中有孕，独自一人行走在荒无人烟的地方。

 

把他赶出来的话未免太残忍了。所以独居什么的就算了。

 

“如果你需要的话可以一直住下，”Castiel最终说道，“坐到这来。”

 

他离开厨房去找以前工作的时候没用完的医疗用品。他自己买了一个医疗箱，后来觉得扔掉浪费，于是一直留着。他使用的医疗用品大部分是医院内部供应的，但他总是自己存着一些药物和消炎针剂。在这个本能驱使的世界里，到处充满暴力，大家都很容易受伤。在丹佛的时候，他经常在家接待一些Omega，有的来拿止痛药，有的来缝伤口，诸如此类。Castiel从来不喜欢手上没有工具的无助感。

 

他的医疗用品就放在衣柜深处的包里，以前在城里工作的时候他就带着这只包去上班。

 

他把包放在厨房的餐桌上，让这个Omega先看清里面的东西，再去触碰他——测量脉搏，检查眼睛和耳朵之类的。他觉得生殖器官常规检查对这个Omega来说可能有点太过了，现在他的恐惧已经开始弥漫。

 

“让我包扎你的脚，”Castiel最终开口道，“你的心率有点快，但其他的一切看起来都还正常。”

 

Castiel清理了Omega的足底，然后在伤口涂上消炎软膏，利落地包扎上。

 

就在这时，他发现Omega的左脚踝附近一块皮肤上有肉眼几乎看不出来的异样。他皱着眉头用手指摸了摸，结果对方发出了一声哀叫。Castiel抬起头来，他看到对方脸上吃痛的表情，同时也闻到了Omega体液和性唤起的气味。他咳嗽了一声，伸手去拿他的古龙水手巾，深深吸了一口气然后低头继续检查Omega的脚踝。

 

肿块很小，大约半英寸宽，位于皮下四分之三英寸深。

 

他以前见过这个东西。

 

只见过一次，但Castiel的确亲眼见过。

 

这是一块激素植入物。这种片状激素植入物在几十年前就被全面禁用了，但它们经常被埋在在身陷性交易的Omega身体里。势力强大的卖淫组织会给离家出走的或者被绑架的Omega们下药，让他们一直处在热潮期，这样他们就会乖乖接待那些Alpha嫖客。这种野蛮的行径其实并不少见，经常有新闻报道发现被下药的濒死Omega，这些受害者脚底全是烟疤，身体被折磨得不成样子。

 

Castiel慢慢抬起眼睛，平静地问，“Omega，你是逃出来的吗？”

 

对方立刻紧张了起来。

 

“没事的，”Castiel急忙补充道，“我以前见过这个东西。这是个激素植入物。我以前在丹佛一所医院工作的时候，收治过一位年轻的女性Omega，她手腕上就有这种东西。让她一直处在热潮期，人贩子就能控制她卖淫。”那个人贩子一直逍遥法外。Castiel一想到他就怒火中烧。

 

他不会像上次一样辜负眼前这个Omega。

 

Omega皱起眉头，弯腰查看自己的脚踝，伸手用指尖触摸那个肿块，当他再次和Castiel四目相对时，眼睛里充满了恐惧。

 

“我可以把它取出来，”Castiel说道，“需要用到的器具我都有。”

 

Omega如释重负，点了点头。

 

“好的，”Castiel站了起来，从医疗包里取出一只未拆封的麻醉注射器——

 

那Omega直接从椅子上跳了下来，逃到房间的另一端。他后背贴在墙上，睁大惊恐的眼睛，紧盯注射器，身上散发着全新的恐惧气味。他的痛苦异常强烈，就像一记打在腹中的重拳，让Castiel不禁退缩。Omega在摇头。他在扫视整个房间。Castiel意识到这人是想找地方逃跑，负罪感立刻涌上他的心头。

 

Castiel把包装封套放在桌子上。

 

“这是麻醉剂，”他说道，“止痛用的。摘除植入物的手术会很疼。”

 

Omega剧烈地摇头。

 

“好吧，”Castiel说道，“不打麻醉剂直接手术会很难受。要不然我给你拿瓶酒吧？不会起太大作用，但总比没有要强。你最好别太紧张，不然对孩子不好。”他小心翼翼走到酒柜前面，全程注意和Omega保持距离，然后拿出一瓶精品波本威士忌。很贵的一瓶酒。他递了出去，Omega犹豫片刻然后接了过来。他伸手抓瓶颈的时候蹭到了Castiel的手指，于是Castiel不得不拿起手巾吸入Alpha荷尔蒙，驱散心中萦绕不去的气味。

 

他必须提醒自己他一直很擅长保持冷静。医院的员工一般都是没有性倾向的Beta，他就是靠头脑清醒的特质才获得那份医院里的工作。他不像其他Alpha那样容易受影响。但现在不一样，现在他已经被影响了。

 

Omega开始抬头灌酒，然后才放松了一点，坐到原来那把椅子上。他又喝了两口，把酒瓶放到桌子上，长出一口气，朝Castiel点了点头。Castiel在包里找出一只橡胶嚼子——“咬着它，”他解释道。

 

Omega又喝了几口酒，接过橡胶嚼子，把它塞到嘴里。

 

手术过程很简单：切开切口，取出植入物，缝合伤口。Castiel仔细整理工具，把未拆封的手术刀，手术钳和缝合针放在桌上，摆成一排，让Omega可以看到接下来的每一项步骤。他本来应该把Omega带回客房卧室让他躺下，那样更方便手术，但他觉得对方有可能误会他的意思。他不知道这个Omega遭遇了什么，但是他能被注射器吓到，还先后两次试图给Castiel提供性服务。

 

Castiel打开手术刀的封套，准备切下去，这时候Omega开始发抖。

 

“我会动作很快的，”Castiel保证道，然后把刀片切入Omega的皮肤。对方咬着嚼子发出呜咽声，手指用力掐住椅背，指节都白了。切口不需要太长，一刀下去就已经可以看见植入物。那是一块很小的白色矩形塑料，在不知道它的用途的人看来，是不起眼的。Castiel用镊子夹住它，小心翼翼地把它拔出来。它很容易就出来了，带着黏糊糊的声响。Omega低声痛呼，露在绷带外面的脚趾紧紧蜷着。

 

“嘘，”Castiel安慰道，“你做的很好。我只需要把伤口缝上。你的身体要花几小时把剩下的激素消耗掉，但是一旦消耗了，热潮就会结束，在生下孩子之前，你应该不会再进入热潮期了。你明白吗？”

 

Omega点点头。Castiel看到这些就已经够了。

 

缝合的过程很简单。Castiel处理完之后，抬头对Omega说道，“结束了，”然后把放在桌上的那块激素植入物推过去，“你记得这个东西是什么时候放进来的吗？”

 

Omega耸了耸肩。他伸手把它拿起来握在手里。

 

他盯着这块东西沉默了一会，然后面部表情被愤怒扭曲了，他抬手把它扔到了房间另一头。塑料植入物撞击家具的声音很轻，Castiel听不出它掉到了哪里。

 

“总算摆脱了，”Castiel低声道，Omega轻哼一声以示同意，Castiel继续道，“你一定累坏了，我带你去客房吧。”

 

Omega脸上露出不乐意的表情，但最后他还是让Castiel扶他站起来。他行走不便，只能靠在Castiel身上，以他为支撑......在这之后Castiel必须去洗个这辈子最漫长的澡，洗掉自己身上沾的味道。他把Omega拖进客房，一只手支撑着他，另一只手掀开被子。Omega被抱起来放到床上的时候，发出了抗议的声音，但Castiel只是嘘声安抚，拉过被子盖住他颤抖的消瘦的身体。

 

“如果你需要什么，尽管开口，”Castiel说道，这句道别有点尴尬。

 

但当他转身离开时，Omega伸手抓住了他的手腕。他回头困惑地向那人眨了眨眼。

 

“Cast——Casti——Cas，”他结结巴巴的，最终说道，“Cas。”

 

他的声音沙哑刺耳，好像很久没有说过话了。

 

“Cas也可以，”Castiel同意道。

 

“Cas，”Omega重复道，然后把手放回胸前，“我叫Dean。”

 

“你好，Dean。”

 

 


	2. 说谎者，骗子和贼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：自我贬低，令人不安的噩梦  
> 本章背景音乐：I Should Fly – Vermillion Lies  
> 试听链接https://www.xiami.com/song/1770265400  
> 歌词链接https://songmeanings.com/m/songs/view/3530822107858785745/
> 
> From up in the sky they're just people  
> 从天空俯视，他们都只是人类  
> But from here they're liars, cheaters and thieves  
> 但是在这里，他们是说谎者，骗子和贼

 

Dean的头脑已经很久没这么清醒过了。

 

在刚醒来的几分钟里，他什么都不想管，任自己躺在这张舒适的大床上，围着肩膀捂紧被子，蜷成一个球。一开始他觉得自己不是在做梦，就是已经死了。但当他扭动脚趾的时候，整只脚都在疼。奔跑的时候割伤的脚心，以及脚踝上的刀口传来牵拉的痛感，于是他想起了发生的一切。

 

那些人给他植了个东西。他们当然能做出这种事情。他被下了药，被Omega的可悲需求折腾到神情恍惚，这种日子他过了太久，都要习以为常了，以至于他根本看不出是哪里出了问题。他以为一切都是他的错，都源自于他身为Omega的弱点，更糟糕的是他的热潮从不消散。在煎熬了太久之后，在永不消退的性欲的蚕食下，他觉得是自己的身体背叛了自己。他以为自己已经崩溃破碎了。

 

没错，他现在还是老样子，崩溃破碎。但至少他可以告诉自己，热潮不全是他的错。

 

现在他的热潮消失了，心中的宽慰却如此沉重。他的脸上有湿润的泪痕，他用Castiel的高档白床单擦了个干净，然后才意识到自己干了什么。Dean硬着头皮坐起来环顾四周——透过窗子，他看到雨已经停了，地面绵软，天空湛蓝，一望无际。云的影子沿着大地滚动，爬上平地，爬上绿色的山丘，直到森林再无云彩遮挡，干瘪的白杨和弯曲的松树静静生长。他无法判断自己在哪里。只知道他在山中的某个地方。

 

Dean从窗口转过身去。他的肚子咕咕叫了，过了一会，腹中的孩子踢了他一下。

 

孩子。

 

他把手放在隆起的肚子上，咬着嘴唇。他从没想过自己会离开那个地狱。就在几个月前，Dean还被困在牢笼之中，他的世界充斥着束具、蹂躏和恐惧。这种日子他已经过了很多年。他被折磨得支离破碎。他不够强壮，无法支撑下去，又过于弱小，无法逃出生天。他开始期望一死了之，他不在乎死得干脆利落，还是痛苦缓慢，他只想死，只想快点死。

 

然后他怀了孩子。

 

一开始的症状是呕吐和恶心，他变得非常虚弱，没有Alpha想要他。他太瘦了，身体也不好。即使股间湿透，散发着热潮期的荷尔蒙，他还是看起来不入眼，不受欢迎。后来来了一个医生，那人一头灰发，满嘴歪歪斜斜的黄牙，他把手指伸进Dean的下身，来回戳弄，直到他得出结论：怀孕了。

 

Dean不明白为什么Alastair没有立刻一脚踩上他的小腹，把孩子弄死。或者说，他只是一开始不明白。Dean发现，有的Alpha喜欢找怀孕的Omega娼妓。他们喜欢假装腹内的胎儿是他们自己的孩子（谁知道呢，也许这个孩子真是他们哪个人的种），喜欢在用结把他锁住，填他一肚子精液的时候，在他耳边嘀咕着，说他的肚子是因为他而隆起来的。

 

但是等他的肚子更圆了，开始需要帮助的时候，Alastair说，是时候了。他们要割开Dean的肚子，把孩子拿出来，像扔垃圾一样扔掉。

 

他不会让这种事情发生的。发生在他的家人身上，发生在他的孩子身上。他的。

 

Dean从那座牢狱里逃了出来，他会生下他的孩子，他会建立他的家庭。他用手掌摸了摸肚子，无声地对他的孩子承诺， _无论你是什么性别，我都会好好照顾你_ 。无论如何，他都会比他那些糟糕的家人做的更好。不会像他们对他那样对待自己的孩子。

 

孩子是仿佛听到了这些话一样，踢了他一脚，Dean的脸上泛起了奇怪而微弱的笑容。就算自己可以不吃东西，他也要喂饱孩子。于是他从温暖的被子和床垫之间挪出来，赤脚踩在Castiel客房柔软的地毯上。

 

这整栋房子闻起来都是Alpha的味道，但并不难闻。Dean以前闻过恶心刺鼻的Alpha气味，但现在这股气味不一样。这里面有睾酮的信息素，但是其中的某种东西不但没有令他紧张起来，反而让他的双肩开始放松。他不知道这是这么回事.

 

他听到Castiel的厨房里有动静，然后考虑要不要逃回客房。跑回去也不会有什么用，但是一个人待在客房确实比出来要安全，只要有Alpha在场，Dean会就被要求服从命令。

 

话说回来，Castiel——Castiel这又算是什么名字——昨晚没给他施加太多压力，只是给他做了饭，然后把那块该死的植入物从他脚踝里拿了出来。Dean小心翼翼朝厨房走去。早餐在炉子上的平底锅里咝咝作响，有把铲子在推动炒蛋。手拿锅铲的人是Castiel，他已经穿上了日常的衣物，厚实的牛仔裤和蓝色的纽扣衬衫，袖子卷到肘部。

 

他听到Dean的声音，然后抬起了头。

 

“早上好，Dean，”他说道。

 

行吧。Dean已经把名字告诉Castiel了。

 

他应该那么做吗？

 

他不大确定。

 

“我早餐做了煎蛋卷。合你口味吗？”

 

合他口味——什么鬼？这Alpha在扯什么玩意，Dean不明白对方是唱哪一出，问他想不想要煎蛋卷，就好像他有的选。并不是说Dean不想来个香喷喷的煎蛋卷。他真的馋。

 

于是他点点头，这似乎是最好的做法。

 

“好的，”Castiel说道，他把锅里的鸡蛋卷盛到盘子里，放在桌子上，然后倒了一大杯橙汁，把杯子和一只矮胖的药瓶并排放在盘子旁边。Dean全程注视着他。

 

“给，”Castiel说道，“我希望你不要介意......我今天起了个早，开车去给你买了一些产前维生素。我买的是男性Omega专用的。售货员认为这种比普通的维生素更有效。”

 

Dean穿过房间来到桌子前。他的脚心有点疼，于是他坐了下来，虽然他也不确定自己真的能放心坐下。他拿起棕色的小瓶子。果不其然，标签上写着“Omega男性，产前服用，一日一粒”，旁边还有张图，画着是一只鹤，嘴里叼着个小婴儿。

 

对对对，Dean真希望孩子就是这么来的。不用性交不用受孕，一只破鸟叼来的。

 

这八成是在骗他。Castiel准备给他下药，然后就可以操他了。就算他做出这事，也不会有人说什么。Castiel是个没有配偶的Alpha，Dean则是个没有配偶的Omega，他们共处一室，待在一间鬼知道在哪的房子里。Dean都搞不清自己是不是还在科罗拉多州。要是Castiel拿根铁链把他锁起来，给他穿点奇奇怪怪的小衣服发泄某些奇葩的性幻想，他可一点也不会惊讶。

 

但如果这Alpha想这么干，他为什么还不下手呢？

 

Dean转过身来，满脸怀疑地看着Castiel。

 

“我强烈建议你吃一片，”Castiel说道，“你严重营养不良，你的孩子正需要营养。”

 

Dean剥掉瓶盖上的塑封，打开盖子。维生素药瓶的顶部有一块安全封条。要是里面已经掺了迷药，上面的封条还会待在那吗？他先戳了几下封条，然后把它揭了下来，老大不情愿地往手心里敲了一粒胶囊。他瞅见Castiel挑着眉梢看着他，于是喝了一口橙汁把药丸送下去。

 

哦，天啊。

 

他都已经忘了橙汁原来这么好喝。Dean的脑子还没转过来，就已经把整杯果汁喝了个底朝天。他后知后觉地意识到，这杯东西可能也是下了药的，但是直到喝完，他也没感觉到有哪里不太舒服。于是他把杯子递给Cas。

 

“还要吗？”Castiel问道。

 

Dean点了点头。

 

Castiel微笑着又倒了一杯，Dean喝下去的速度和刚才几乎没差。

 

然后他低头看了看煎蛋卷，金色的鸡蛋和芝士简直美味到发光。

 

里面有树叶子。

 

什么鬼？他用叉子戳戳其中一片叶子，然后回头不乐意地看着Castiel。

 

“这是菠菜，”Castiel皱着眉头说道，“不要这么看着我。你的孩子需要绿叶蔬菜里面的营养。所以把它吃掉。”

 

Dean琢磨这人应该说的没错。他毕竟是个医生。以前是。他是这么说的，对吧？

 

Dean吃的饱饱的。他已经好几年没吃过饱饭了，直到昨天晚上Castiel给他做了一份烤奶酪三明治，又给他做了一些奇奇怪怪的西兰花之类的东西。菠菜似乎没怎么影响煎蛋卷的味道，当他吃完的时候，孩子又开始闹腾了，比之前很长一段时间都要活跃。

 

早餐之后，Castiel拿出他的医疗包还是什么玩意，又检查了一遍Dean的眼睛，心率和耳朵。他换了Dean脚上的绷带，然后打着手电仔细检查脚踝上的缝线。他的手法平稳，心无旁骛，就像个医生。像个Beta，真的。他现在根本不像昨晚的Castiel，非得往鼻子上捂一块沾着恶心的Alpha气味的布头，一闻到Dean下身的味道，就像个毛头小子一样鸡儿梆硬。

 

这个想法让Dean开始傻笑。

 

“你在想什么？”Castiel问道。

 

Dean只是摇了摇头。

 

“好吧......如果你无聊的话，我有一些书。还有一台电视。我不怎么看电视，但是上次开的时候还能用。如果你想上网的话，我的电脑可以给你用，但是我需要提醒你，我们在山里面，网络连接很慢。”Castiel说道。

 

书？电视？上网？

 

这家伙在搞什么鬼？

 

“我说错什么了吗？”Castiel问道。我的个老天，他的语气是在试探。Alpha居然会做这么不Alpha的事情，太奇葩了。Alpha们总是掌控一切。所有决定都是他们做主。大家都是这么说的。所以Dean以前才会确信，等他发育成熟的时候，会变成一个Alpha。

 

结果后来他的日子过得那叫一个顺风顺水啊。

 

Dean说道，“没有。”

 

Castiel听到他的声音之后看起来很是惊讶，Dean发现自己开口说话了，也很吃惊。他在Alastair手下待着的时候根本不说话。他看到那个跳起来反抗的叫做Gordon的Omega最后落得什么下场之后，就不说话了。

 

这么讲也不算完全正确。Dean的确会发出声音，但他只会尖叫。而且即使在那种时候，他也会把嘴边的痛呼憋回去。叫痛就是软弱，Dean不想变得软弱，现在也不想。可他现在就觉得自己很软弱，他被一个该死的Alpha好吃好喝养着，给他吃维生素还有那些绿叶蔬菜。这他妈的到底是怎么回事？

 

“如果你想看书的话，我可以带你去我的书房，”Castiel继续往下说。

 

行吧，甭管这人想要他干什么，Dean听话照做就行了。如果这样Dean和他肚子里的孩子能继续活下去，那他就会照做。他点点头，跟着Castiel走出厨房，踏上走廊尽头的楼梯。

 

妈耶。

 

“一些书”的说法绝对是本年度最佳自谦语。

 

Castiel书房的四周全是靠墙摆放的书架，每层架子上都是书挨书，放满了各种大小形状颜色的书籍。有些看起来崭新，基本上没开过，有些由于反复翻阅，书脊已经开裂。屋子里混着各种味道。打印机墨粉的气味，还有木材着色剂的淡香。以及各种书本的味道，有的是新书，带着油墨的新鲜气味。有的散发着霉味，充满历史感。Dean从没在图书馆以外的地方见过这么多的书，而且他已经有多年没看到过图书馆了。他的身体不由自主地向前走了几步，伸手用指尖抚摸面前厚重著作的书脊。Dean一开始摸的几本书貌似是医学教科书，他知道自己八成永远也看不懂，但他很快就发现了其他的书，他想把它们抽出来抱在胸前，永远不放手。

 

Dean回头看了眼Castiel，那人面带微笑，站在书房门口离他几英尺远的地方。他看着Dean的眼睛说道，“你想看什么就看什么。我只要求你动作轻一点，不要把书页折坏了。”

 

Dean伸手拿的第一本书的书脊上写着《星球大战》。然后他拿了哈利波特系列里的第一本书，貌似是第一本。因为他记得当一切急转直下，自己离家出走的时候，Sam就在看这个系列的书。

 

Dean一想到Sam，他的手就开始犹豫，最后他还是把那本书放回书架上。

 

“你可以借不止一本，”Castiel在他身后说道。

 

Dean咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，只拿那本星战就够了。反正他看书速度也不快。他不像Sam。Sammy读书快的吓人，他特别聪明。

 

哈，Sammy小时候就很聪明，估计他现在也一样聪明，他有可能从商了，过着有钱Alpha的体面生活。他可能娶了一个头脑敏捷的Beta，住在一间带有白色尖桩篱笆院子的气派房子里，养了只狗，还有两三个孩子。他以前一直说他想过这样的生活。

 

Castiel在盯着他看。Dean被盯得心里发慌。这个Alpha的眼睛里没有饥渴，不像是想把结插入他的身体里。与之相反，Castiel的眼神就像是想解开他的谜团，弄清楚他脑子里在想什么，而不是视奸他的身体，嗅出他的味道。他还是觉得不舒服。

 

Dean张开嘴想说句谢谢，但是他没能说出口。于是他堆出笑容，他知道这个表情看起来单薄又勉强，但他希望足以表达他的感激。

 

“不客气，Dean，”Castiel说道。

 

然后Castiel离开了，告诉Dean他要去洗早餐用过的盘子，Dean本打算主动帮忙，但他动作实在太慢。他还没来得及把话从脑子里赶到嘴边，Cas就走掉了，只剩下他一个人站在楼上书房的中央，手里拿着一本书。

 

Dean本可以回到楼下的客房，在这个陌生的地方找到他那个安全的小空间，但他却不由自主地蜷缩在书房角落的扶手椅上。这椅子长得寒碜，垫子上的花纹就像上世纪七十年代的墙纸，但是里面填充物塞得很实在，坐上去非常舒服。Dean想起Castiel要求他爱护书本，于是他小心翼翼打开书，开始阅读。

 

***

 

当那些人把镇静剂注射器扎到他腿上的时候，他知道他们是要把他绑到刑椅上了。Dean真的很厌恶刑椅，比什么都厌恶。那些人初次把他带到这的时候，他在他们捆绑他时反抗了。他打伤了Alastair的一个手下，随后付出了代价。那天晚上他没有饭吃。那天晚上他尽量不去想将要发生的事情，但是那些人一直没有给他下药，于是他整夜保持清醒。Alastair希望Dean知道他们都打算对他做些什么。Dean曾经以为他已饱受羞辱，但那天晚上他知道事情并非如此。

 

他知道了自己一夜里被多少只带结的阴茎侵犯之后就会开始流血。他知道了自己撕裂流血多久之后就会开始哭嚎。他知道了自己的哭嚎会让一些Alpha更加饥渴亢奋，让他们操干得更加粗暴。而祈求他们住手只会让事情变得更糟。

 

那晚之后，Dean就不再反抗。

 

但是那些喜欢高大Omega的Alpha们还是会挑中他，把他按在刑椅上反复强奸，直到他的大腿被粘稠的鲜血混合物覆盖，他的脸上涕泪交杂，全身颤抖。

 

手铐冰冷，和往常一样令人生畏。那些人把他折叠成某个体位，然后在他的手腕和脚踝上扣上金属束具。他最怕的是那些人套在他脖颈上的金属项圈，那只东西会迫使他为了减轻不适感而自动低下头，做出展示自己下身的体位。

 

Dean闭上了眼睛。

 

“已经为我湿成这样了。”他听到有人说话。

 

他知道自己的确在分泌湿滑的体液，但不是为了那个Alpha。只是因为他的身体已经坏掉了。他无时不刻都在分泌体液。

 

“Dean！”

 

不，不可能，那些人不知道他们名字。名字是他自己的。那Alpha不可能知道他的名字，因为他没有告诉过任何人，他不想让那些人知道他在某处有个家，家人给他起了名字。那个家根本不管他的死活，但是那好歹是个家啊。他绝对不会让那些人知道这些。

 

“Dean！”

 

突然间，刑椅碎裂消失，Dean不在那里了，他身处在一间宽敞的屋子中，他闻到旧书，涂料和Alpha的气味，但不是恶心的Alpha气味。这种气味闻起来就像他已故的Alpha母亲，能驱散他内心深处的恐惧，让他感到安全舒适。

 

关切的蓝眼睛在他面前眨着。

 

Castiel。

 

他一点都不了解这个Alpha。他怎么会让Dean感到安全？

 

“你还好吗？”

 

Dean的喉咙哽咽。他不好。说实话，他离好转还差得远，但他不想让这个古怪的Alpha知道实情。他会严守自己的弱点，不告诉任何人。也许他能活到生下孩子的那天，在某个地方为孩子找个家。他点头以示肯定，对，他没事。

 

尽管Castiel看起来满心存疑，但他还是松了一口气，然后闭上了眼睛。他似乎如释重负，这人有毛病吧，他有什么好担心的。

 

Castiel用手扒开他的黑发，对Dean道，“我已经准备好晚餐了。我本来没打算把你叫醒，但你好像在做噩梦。”

 

有饭吃。行，有饭吃是好事。万一Castiel在里面下了迷药，那Dean说不定就能直接睡过去，不会梦到Alastair了。如果这意味着他要在失去意识的时候被操一顿，那也没关系，他可以接受。

 

Dean跟在Castiel身后几步远的地方，随他下了楼走到厨房，桌子上摆着两只盘子，旁边有几杯水，桌子中央的几盘食物冒着热气。他深深吸了一口气，扑鼻而来的肉香使他的肚子咕咕作响。

 

“我做了柠檬鸡，”Castiel说道，“还有奶油蔬菜沙拉。我希望你也能吃一些，让你的孩子保持健康。”

 

Dean翻了个白眼，但他还是每样菜都取了一些。他等着Castiel吃下第一口，然后才开动自己的。好吃极了，微咸多汁，唇齿留香，他已经有多年没有尝过这么美味的食物了。

 

吃完之后，他把双手放在膝盖上，垂着眼睛不去和对方对视，直到Castiel清了清喉咙，说道，“如果你还饿的话，可以再多吃一些。”

 

Dean不需要被三催四请。他又叉了一块鸡胸肉放到盘子里，还加了一勺蔬菜。Castiel看到他主动吃蔬菜之后笑了，Dean为此感到振奋。他尽可能往嘴里塞了满满一大口，全过程他感觉自己头脑清醒，思路连贯。饭里没有下药。Castiel毫无理由地就给他做了好吃的，但事实肯定不是这么回事对吧？他肯定有别的动机，Dean遇到的好事背后总是另有动机。

 

在消灭掉第二份晚餐之后，他决定为Castiel做点好事来回报他。因为即使Castiel没有说出口，他八成也像其他Alpha那样想上了Dean。他愿意被Cas上，Cas对他很好，如果Dean有所回报，他说不定会多收留Dean和孩子一段时间。

 

***

这餐结束之后，Dean趁Castiel刚准备伸手收盘子就把他推开。他自己把盘子堆在一起，拿到厨房水池冲掉油污，然后放到Castiel的洗碗机里。但剩下的盘子已经被Castiel收拾好了，剩菜也装进了保鲜盒，Dean很是郁闷。

 

Dean对着Cas皱起了眉头，但他不打算把Cas劝走，也不打算把他手上的活抢过来自己干。他偷偷溜开，回到楼上的书房，找到他睡着之前正在看的星战小说。他望着角落里的扶手椅，不知道自己会不会再次睡着然后梦见那把刑椅。他不想再经历这种事情了，于是他缩在两个书柜间的狭小空间里。这么待着不会让他放松到睡着，同时也不至于难受到看不进书。

 

他彻底沉浸在故事之中，几乎忘记了让Castiel压在他身上为所欲为的计划。但他还是想起了这回事，他特地留意了书上的页码——第六十二页——然后把书合起来，夹在腋下，悄悄走下楼，把这本书放在客房的床上，准备等会儿继续看。

 

他把Castiel的衣服从身上脱下来的时候，不得不极力遏制住身体的颤抖。他很擅长诱引Alpha。天啊。这么多年以来他不就是一直在做这个吗。所以去他妈的，他肯定会表现得很好。

 

然而......当Dean看着浴室镜子里的自己时，他不知道为什么会有人想要他。昨晚，他多年以来第一次看到自己的模样，那副样子一点都不漂亮。他简直像个鬼魂，他真的想不明白肚子里的孩子是怎么坚持到现在还活蹦乱跳的。Dean以前是很好看。但那已经是很久以前了，那时他的皮肤是健康的古铜色，肩膀宽阔，下颚轮廓分明。也许算不上是Omega意义上的好看，但至少看得过去。他现在怀了几个月的身孕，肚子隆了起来，但胳膊腿却瘦得皮包骨头。太他娘的碍眼了。

 

不过Castiel喜欢他的味道，这是个好兆头。于是Dean尽其所能地收拾了一下：他洗了脸刷了牙，把他那头乱蓬蓬的头发梳理成型，为接下来的事情做了各种准备。最后也没多大改善，但总比没有的强。他其实也可以等身体恢复一些了再去做这个，但是等到那时候说不定Castiel就已经对他失去兴趣了。

 

他会尽一切努力确保他的孩子得到妥善照顾。这里没有Alastair。没有刑椅。这里只有Cas，区区一个Alpha，他能应付得来。

 

Dean在穿过客厅时挺直身体，尽量不驼背，然后他把头伸进Castiel的卧室四下观察。之前他从来没敢往这间屋子里面看，但是里面的陈设确实很漂亮。墙壁是墨绿色的，上面挂着几副艺术画，有的是装裱好的书皮海报，有的是其他小零小碎的东西。Cas的床比客房那张还要大，如果用Dean的话来说，那可是特大号的。

 

Cas就坐在床中间，他眉头紧锁，面前摊着一本书。Dean把脑袋探进来的时候，他抽了抽鼻子，抬起了头。

 

“你好，Dean。”

 

Dean觉得这是个信号。他还没来得及说服自己别轻举妄动，就已经光着屁股大步走进Castiel的卧室并且爬上了床。他爬过床垫，把Cas手中的书抽出来，小心地把它安放在床头柜上，因为Cas说过要爱护书籍。

 

然后，他吻了他。

 

Castiel在他唇下凝固得像坨石头，于是Dean继续努力。他用胳膊搂住Castiel的脖子，把他拉近，将两人的腰胯贴到一起。这下他身下的Alpha开始轻声喘息。

 

有双大手握住Dean的胳膊，轻轻把他推开。

 

“Dean，”Castiel缓缓道。

 

Dean俯下身子又试了一次，但结果还是一样。他像垃圾一样被推开了。行行行，可以，他知道自己看起来不咋地，但是被拒绝仍然让他浑身不舒服。

 

“Dean，我告诉过你，”Castiel说道，“我不需要你做这些事情，不需要用结锁住你，好吗？”

 

Dean深感挫败。情绪汹涌，他忍不住了，他张开嘴用沙哑的声音问道，“因为孩子吗？”毕竟有些Alpha不喜欢和一个肚子里有别人的孩子的Omega做爱。

 

马勒戈壁，他在想出这个傻逼计划之前就应该考虑到这一点。就算Cas想要他，也不会喜欢他肚子里的孩子。

 

“不，不，没有，”Castiel急忙向他保证道，他还真好意思做出沮丧的样子，“我告诉过你你在这里不会有事。Dean，我是认真的。你说过你无处可去，于是我告诉你可以留下来。我不会食言，也不会把你赶出去，好吗？”

 

Dean拉长了脸。被拒绝之后他变得暴躁又紧张，而且他实在想不明白。Castiel一直在说一些毫无意义的废话。

 

反正他迟早会提枪上阵的，不对吗？Dean尽量不叹气，不把双手攥成拳头。他从Castiel的腿上挪下来，转过身去。他弯下腰，把脸埋在床垫上，然后 _展示自己_ ，就算Castiel拒绝了亲吻，他也绝无可能拒绝这个姿势。

 

“Dean！”Cas断然喝道。

 

这句话里有太多Alpha那种该死的威压语气，Dean本能地僵住了。直到他感觉到Castiel的重量从床垫上挪开，有温暖的手掌盖在他的腰上，他才意识到自己颤抖得有多厉害。

 

“请吧，”Dean说道。

 

Castiel把手抽开了。

 

Dean脸上热泪流淌。太他妈丢人了，如果不是肚子里还有孩子，他会羞愧到寻死。他听到Castiel呼气的声音，然后他被用力翻了过来，换成仰躺的姿势，于是他不得不面对那个不想对他做任何事情的人。草。被这么冷落真的很伤人。

 

Castiel坐在Dean身边的床垫上，和他隔着一段安全距离，他把手掌放在Dean弯曲的膝盖上。他开始说话，语气又平静了下来，丝毫没有之前的压迫感，“我开始意识到你并不理解我的做法。我的心理学成绩一向不好，但我还是要冒险猜测，你这么做是因为不信任我。对吗？”

 

Dean盯着他看了一会，然后点了点头。

 

“我明白了，”Castiel说道，“如果你不信任我，那你想想，如果我把你带到这是为了用结锁住你，那我为什么现在还不动手？”

 

Dean开始琢磨。

 

Cas继续道，“另外，如果我真的介意孩子，那我为什么要给你维生素，还提醒你按时服药呢？”

 

好吧，这话有道理。

 

“现在，我要起来再给你拿一套衣服。然后我沏一杯茶，你得把它喝了，接下来我会扶你上床，然后这件事情就算是过去了。你觉得如何？”

 

行啊，觉得还行。比他应得的要强多了，他真傻。Cas想要他怎么样他就怎么样吧。

 

Castiel从他的抽屉里拿出衣服，Dean则一件件穿上。长裤的内衬柔软而舒适，长袖卫衣上有Cas的味道，好闻极了。在Cas转身离去的那段时间，他任由自己沉浸在这股气味里，幻想这股气味环绕他的身躯，渗入他的甬道，与他肌肤相亲，而不仅仅是停留在穿的衣服上。这就是Omega的弱点，但是去他妈的。他不在乎。

 

Castiel给他泡了一杯茶，闻起来有强烈的草药和香料的味道。他说这个里面不含咖啡因，还说反正Dean应该限制咖啡因的摄入量，因为他怀孕了。这应该不成问题。Dean在遭灾之前还挺喜欢喝咖啡，但他已经多年没碰过了，在那种地方他没资格喝到咖啡。他不怎么喜欢茶，可是Castiel给他的杯子里装的什么东西，让Dean肚子里的孩子安静了下来，还让他的眼皮变得沉重。

 

下药了？他有点惊愕，抬头望着Castiel。

 

“只是一杯助眠茶，”Castiel向他保证道，“你已经累坏了。你需要去睡觉。”

 

“行，”他喃喃道。

 

Cas听到这个字的时候，脸上似乎有种怜爱的表情，当然也有可能是Dean在胡乱地编造希望。他决定不在乎这些事情。脚上还是疼的要死要活，于是他靠在Cas身上走完了全程，当他像只无助的小狗狗一样被塞到被窝里的时候，也没心思发脾气。

 

 


	3. 也许我是个傻瓜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圆括号内为作者添加的对文章内容的补充。方括号内为译者添加的注释。主要是因为这篇文章的文化背景相关知识不多，应该不用按标号另写大段的注释  
> 本章背景音乐：There is a Place? – Pale Young Gentlemen  
> 试听链接：https://www.pastemagazine.com/articles/2011/01/pale-young-gentlemen-there-is-a-place.html  
> 歌词链接：https://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858755617/
> 
> Maybe I'm a fool, alright.  
> 也许我是个傻瓜，说得对  
> But ask me how I slept last night.  
> 但你不如问问我昨晚能不能安心睡下

大多数Omega都会在恐惧中度过一生。这个世界对Omega来说并不友好——他们要生育后代，操持家务，打理杂事。Omega生来就要服从他人。高中性教育的课堂上都是这么教的，教堂讲坛上是这么宣讲的，保守派政客们也是这么反复强调的。Omega的天职就是服从与他们结合的Alpha，生养孩子。

 

Castiel对这些所谓的公序良俗不以为然。作为一名外科医生，他在急救中心的工作经历让他有了完全不同的认识：事实上，Omega可能是所有人中最坚强的群体。经常有Omega旧伤未愈就带着新的伤痛找他求医。有人骨折了，有人浑身是血，生殖道撕裂，有人是烧伤，最糟糕的是，有些人的精神已经崩溃。但是也有些人历经命运最严苛的摧残，却屹立不倒。这些Omega就像Dean一样，愿意不惜一切代价厮打咆哮着，爬出泥潭，摆脱困境，

 

有些时候，他会对他们伸出援手。这对他来说非常危险。Castiel知道这是在冒险，但他不在乎。他不在乎，因为他知道如果每人都对Omega表示出哪怕一点点善意，这个世界终将会改变。

 

其他时候，不管他有多么想帮忙，也无从下手。浩然天下，家国各有其法。医院制定的规则很难规避。每次没能帮上一名Omega，他都会感到无比挫败，他又失去了一次为这个他所生活的破碎世界弥补过失的机会。

 

他不容许自己像辜负以前那些人那样，再辜负了Dean。

 

所以当Dean住下的第三天晚上，Castiel被一声无助的尖叫惊醒的时候，他毫不犹豫地冲了过去。他猛地打开客房的门，以为会看到进了贼，或者看到Dean在床上痛苦地打滚。

 

与之相反，他发现Dean睡得很熟，他身上缠着毯子，不住地呜咽。在很长一段时间里，Castiel不知如何是好，只能站在一边，看着Dean在睡梦中翻腾踢打，发出痛苦的呻吟。他又闻到了恐惧的气味，浓郁生猛的信息素刺痛了Castiel的鼻腔。这股气味变得愈发浓烈，紧接着Dean发出了第二声尖叫。他的声音过于凄厉痛苦，Castiel不得不用双手堵住耳朵直到他的叫声停下。等到这一切终于结束了，他大步走进客房，抓住Dean的肩膀，把他摇醒。

 

Dean一看见他，就连滚带爬地逃到屋子的另一头，背靠墙角，下巴抵着膝盖。

 

“Dean？”Castiel询问道，“你又做噩梦了。”

 

抚慰和保护的需求在Castiel的内心爆发。他向Dean走去，跪在他身旁。他还没来得及把手放到Dean的肩膀上，Dean就吼道，“别碰我。”他紧鼻龇牙，面露凶相，继续后退，试图把自己藏进墙里。

 

Castiel将双手举到脑袋两侧做出投降状，但他还是因为Dean身上沸腾的怒气和恐惧畏缩了一下。他尝试安抚这个Omega，“如果你不想，我就不会碰你。”

 

Dean依旧紧紧蜷缩身体，不停地颤抖。

 

“这样如何，”Castiel说道，他不得不强迫自己一直把双手按在自己身上，远离Dean。尽管他只想把对方紧紧搂进怀里，贴在胸膛上，让他免受一切风雨的侵扰。“我给你沏杯茶，教你怎么开电视吧。你可以挑个节目或者电影看。”

 

Dean什么也没说。他很少开口说话，Castiel却发现自己经常期望Dean能多说些什么，聊聊他的感受和想法。Castiel从不知道Dean在想什么，但他真的迫切地想要了解。他不确定这是因为他心底有个扭曲的声音在叫嚣怂恿着，还是因为Alpha的本能催促他去捍卫去守护，去照料Dean，并且摧毁一切胆敢伤害Dean的事物。也许两者皆有。

 

但是Dean害怕他，所以他不能那么做。Castiel逼迫自己站起来，说道，“好吧，我要出去了，烧一壶水准备泡茶。我会打开电视。如果你想我一起看，就过来。如果你更想回到床上，那也可以。”这样，他就给了Dean一个选择，而不是强迫他去做任何事情。不会给带来Dean太大压力，从而不会让他的孩子承受太大压力。同时也意味着Castiel用他想要的方式照顾这个Omega。

 

是啊，这样是不错，他告诉自己。用逻辑思考的结论说服他的Alpha本能，他一直都很擅长这么做。

 

走出客房的过程依旧很困难。他掩上门，但是没有完全关好，让门开着一条缝——一个邀请。

 

他在干什么啊？

 

他甚至不知道Dean喜不喜欢看电视，也不知道他喜不喜欢喝茶。Castiel几乎对Dean一无所知。他知道Dean从书架上挑了一本星球大战，从此之后，除了阅读，他几乎什么都没有做。Dean也想要哈利波特系列的第一本书，但是他犹豫了一下，又把它放了回去。他知道Dean不乐意吃煎蛋卷里面的菠菜，当Castiel准备一个人收拾碗碟的时候，Dean会很沮丧。

 

但他只知道这些，不是吗？他不知道Dean在闲暇时爱做什么事情，也不知道他爱吃什么食物。

 

也许Dean自己都不知道这些。

 

不管Dean之前身处何处，那绝对不是什么好地方。不需要高深的学识，不需要前任外科医生的经验，随便来个人都能一眼看出来。他浑身遍布的疤痕，他脚踝上的植入物，他营养不良的身体，他肚子里的孩子。Dean是从地狱里逃出来的。

 

以防万一，Castiel从他的碗柜里拿出两只茶杯。他双手各拿一只杯子走进客厅，看到Dean蜷缩在沙发的角落里，盯着黑色的电视屏幕。他看到Castiel之后又瑟缩了，于是Castiel没有把杯子直接递给他，而是搁到他前面，放在茶几上。Dean看到他的动作，露出了感激的神色，随后拿起杯子，双手捧在胸前。

 

“你好像很喜欢你拿的那本《星球大战》小说，”Castiel说道，“那你可能也会喜欢《星球大战》的电影？”

 

Dean点了点头。随后，他皱起眉，迟疑地说道，“从第四部开始的，是吗？”

 

Castiel笑了，“我全都有，但我觉得后续的三部也不错。可能大多数人都喜欢这些。我只有电影的原版VHS录影带[最早的一代家用视频播放系统，始于上世纪七十年代。第二代是VCD，第三代才是后文提到的DVD。该种录影带需要用VCR，即盒式磁带录播机播放。视频的载体是盒式磁带，播放之后需要倒带]。应该可以吧？”

 

Dean点头以示同意，于是Castiel打开了他的电影柜。里面装的大多都是DVD碟片，不过现在他会在亚马逊购买在线电影，这样就不用特地跑去买影碟了。他的录影带放在柜子最底层，都是积了不少灰的上世纪九十年代的古董。他已经有很长时间没有看《星球大战》电影了，他得先把灰尘吹掉，然后把《星球大战：新希望》的带子放进VCR中。

 

这录影带已经倒好了，Castiel松了一口气。每当看完一卷影带，他要么有条不紊地把每盒带子倒好，要么就会犯懒，把东西收拾起来就再也不管了。

 

“我可以和你一起看吗？”Castiel问道，“我坐在椅子那边，这样你就可以一个人待在沙发上了。如果你不想的话，也没关系。我只是觉得，就算是回去我也睡不着了。”

 

他们两人沉默了很长一段时间。Dean盯着他看，来回扫视，从Castiel赤着的双脚看到他穿的薄t恤衫。那是一件白色的t恤，上面有个Logo，是他以前工作的医院一年一度献血活动的文化衫。Dean的审视让他觉得自己几乎赤身裸体，但他不敢动弹。这是Dean凝视他最久的一次，也是他积攒起足够的勇气，打破那些灌输进他头脑的顺从的行为模式，最久一次与Alpha目光相接。

 

“好的，”Dean最终说道。

 

Castiel微微一笑，端着茶走向扶手椅，坐下来欣赏电影，尽管现在已经凌晨三点多，他们俩都应该上床睡觉了。在看电影的过程中，Castiel发现自己好几次不由自主地将目光转向Dean。又过了大约一刻钟，Dean开始轻微地舒展身体。没过多久，他把杯子里的茶喝光了，然后执意走去厨房，把空杯子放进洗碗机。

 

Dean从不留下一点凌乱。

 

他在客房也是如此。他自己的房间。他总是把自己的床收拾得整整齐齐，被子叠得棱角分明，他对待Castiel的书籍也是如此，虽然不能说是爱护有加，但也确实按照Castiel的吩咐小心对待。不用Castiel要求，他就会主动打扫卫生，擦洗客房浴室的洗脸池，用抹布清理厨房橱柜。并不是说Castiel看到了Dean打扫的过程，他只看见了最后的结果，Dean打扫之后井井有条的房间。

 

有时Castiel会感到不安，他就像和鬼魂一起生活。他的食物消耗得更快了，所以必须比以往更加频繁地开车去杂货店采购，有时他会听到楼上或者其他房间传来拖着脚走路的声音，并且偶尔，非常偶尔地，会有人和他说上几句话。

 

但现在，Dean就在这里待着，聚精会神。他的眼睛一直盯着电视屏幕，脸上有了弧线，露出略显奇怪的笑容，驱散了他脸颊凹陷处驻留的阴影，让他的面庞更加明朗。Castiel无法集中精力看这部电影，因为Dean脸上表露出了太多可看的东西。随着时间的流逝，他的神色愈发放松。

 

等到电影快结束的时候，Dean伸展四肢横躺在沙发上，双臂搂着一只抱枕，沉沉睡去，对周围的事物毫无感知。Castiel想知道是什么消弭了Dean先前的恐惧，让他放下忧虑，用一个全无防备的姿势睡着了。他不想吵醒Dean，不想再次惊扰到他，但他也不想任Dean睡在带着寒气的客厅。想到这里，他从卧室的壁橱深处取出一条备用的毯子，抖掉可能沾着的灰尘，带回客厅。

 

“晚安，Dean，”他说道，并把毯子盖到Dean熟睡的身体上，尽管Dean听不到他说了什么。

 

Castiel关掉电视，取出把第四部的磁带，把它放回盒子里。他最后看了一眼Dean松弛，平静的脸，踮着脚尖回到自己的床上。太阳已经开始从山顶升起，橘黄色的光芒洒在Castiel的床单上，柔和而不刺目。他把毯子拉过肩膀，准备小憩片刻。

 

***

 

那晚之后，Dean对Castiel热情了不少。他为Castiel做了早餐，还想去洗碗，于是Castiel就任他揽下这些活，心满意足地坐着，看着Dean在厨房忙碌。Dean的信息素总是那么好闻，一种完美的，难以形容的味道。就像圣诞节清晨各种芳香的化身，或是瑟瑟寒风中的一杯热饮。这种气味让Castiel想要牵上Dean的手。即使不用结把他锁起来，只消将鼻子埋入他的气味中，深深一闻，就再也无法离开了。有时，他发现自己的双腿会不由自主地迈向Dean的房间，这样他就可以站在那里嗅一嗅。

 

他不知道Dean是否注意到了这一点。

 

有天早上，Castiel很早就醒了，他朝Dean的房间里瞄了几眼，查看他是否还好。他深深吸了一口气，攒足了气味，然后回到自己的房间。Dean的味道会让他失去理智，他需要用上他的自控力。

 

他觉得，出去跑跑步会有帮助。于是他把睡衣换成合身的运动服，穿上跑鞋，戴好耳机。这是一个晴朗的春日清晨，非常适合通过一场慢跑来开始新的一天。外面已经有昆虫嗡嗡低吟，鸟儿叽叽喳喳地鸣叫，微风吹过Castiel买下的那块土地上，树林簌簌作响。他只跑到邻居家那里，但是他最近的邻居住在离他家有一英里远[1.6公里]，所以跑这么远的距离也算是合理的锻炼了。

 

山上的野花，树叶，和动物粪便的味道驱除了倦意，让他的头脑清醒了起来。等Castiel跑完全程，回到房子的门廊时，他感到神清气爽。

 

他看到了Dean。

 

Dean，站在门厅里，看上去忧虑又惊慌。

 

转瞬之间，Castiel就被怀孕Omega的全身重量撞了个趔趄。Dean把鼻子探进Castiel的脖颈，闻着他的气味，胳膊环着他的后背，紧紧搂住，仿佛以为再也见不到他了。

 

“Dean？”Castiel试探道，他没有把对方推开，任凭Dean在他身上嗅着，摸索着，想抱多久就抱多久。

 

“你走了，”他终于抽身离开时开口说道。他看起来有些羞怯，可能是因为他闻到Castiel皮肤和衣服上沾的汗水，意识到他是去锻炼了。

 

噢，Dean以为他走了。留下他一个人。永远不回来了。

 

“下次我会留个便条，”他安抚道，“我道歉。这是早餐的味道吗？”

 

Dean急切地仰起脸，点了点头，他把Castiel领进厨房，桌上摆着两大盘煎饼和培根，还有两副餐具。

 

Castiel笑了，“看起来很棒，Dean。”

 

Dean看起来很高兴。

 

他们坐下来一起吃饭，Castiel已经习惯了和每顿饭都有人这么坐在旁边和他一起吃。他不得不承认，有个人陪着真的不错，即使对方很安静。他的确喜欢独处，直到现在也很喜欢一个人待着，可以看书，可以神游，但他也很享受另一个人的存在。对方的气味让他如入仙境，即使那人的腹中有个待产的孩子。Dean安静的陪伴给人一种沉稳的感觉，而不是Castiel看到他第一天晚上的表现之后预测的那种翻天覆地的混乱。

 

Dean站了起来，把剩饭剩菜装进保鲜盒，放进冰箱。他忙着的全程，Castiel都在仔细观察着他，这种感觉更像是医生式的审视，而不是打量他的相貌。也许两者皆有吧。Castiel的衣服不太适合他，部分原因是他太瘦了，也有可能是他隆起的小腹让这件t恤显得太挤了。

 

“Dean，”Castiel说道，Dean转过身来，等着Castiel继续说下去，“我今天想到城里去一趟。你需要一些你自己的衣服，然后我们可以买些食材做晚餐。”

 

Dean在犹豫。

 

“怎么了？”Castiel问道。Dean没有回答，所以他继续道，“请不要担心。我会一直待在那里。你可以买一些你喜欢的食物来做完晚餐。我楼上书房里有几本烹饪书。”

 

Dean似乎安心了，于是Castiel告诉他在哪可以找到烹饪书，随后躲进了浴室。Castiel刚刚淋上热水，就闻到了某种气味——他立刻意识到那是Dean身上的味道。就好像Dean曾经待在他的浴室里。他还没来得细想Dean为什么会过来，他的阴茎就已经硬了起来，沉沉挂在腿间。

 

他叹了口气。

 

好吧，既然Dean不在这，看不到他在干什么......

 

Castiel伸手握住他粗长的勃起，抚摸自己，让Dean的气味进入他的鼻腔。他试图不去想Dean弯腰俯身展示自己下体的样子，但事与愿违，这副景象在他脑海中挥之不去，他的大脑一路奔驰，想象假如当时没有控制住自己，按着Dean插入他的身体，那接下来都会发生什么。

 

Castiel高潮了。他阴茎的底部涨出一个结，他必须等待它部分消退，然后才能洗完这个澡，离开浴室。他尽力不去因为陶醉在Dean的气味里，想着他自慰而感到内疚。

 

但是等他回到Dean身边的时候（他把结小心地藏在裤子里，以免露出来），可以从Dean的表情看出 _他知道了_ 。Dean当然会知道，不管Castiel多么巧妙地把阴茎藏在裤子下面，他都能闻到Alpha精液的气味。

 

有那么一会，他以为Dean会回避开来，因为他厌恶这股气味。

 

但是没有。Dean满脸都写着别的意思。

 

他上下打量Castiel，然后得意地笑了。

 

这下没法忍了。“Dean，你去过我的浴室吗？”Castiel问道。他在语气里加入了一点点Alpha的威压意味，让Dean明白他想知道真相，但又不会抹去Omega过于漂亮的脸上洋洋得意的笑容。

 

“是去打扫的，”Dean耸耸肩，脸上还挂着笑。

 

Castiel闭上眼睛捏着鼻梁，继续道，“我可以自己打扫我的浴室。以后请不要这么做。”

 

Castiel说的这句话让Dean皱起了眉。他的情绪又变得低落了。他双手环抱身体，眼睛盯着地板，回答道，“好，以后不会了。”

 

Castiel想要道歉，想告诉Dean不要感到难过，他刚刚可是因为Dean才经历了一场无可比拟的高潮。但是这话说出来会显得很奇怪，对吧？如果换做其他Alpha，肯定会很自然地把自己想对Dean做的事情悉数告诉他。Castiel也可以直接说出来，他不应该感到这么抗拒。

 

但是他不会把他的幻想告诉Dean，他在脑海中是如何接受他的邀请，扩开他的身体，然后深深插进去。因为那样就太粗俗了。粗俗且冷酷。他们两人之间这种暂时性的关系已经够脆弱了。他决定不再提起这件事情，“我觉得你的脚比我的要大一点，但我可以给你找一双鞋应付一下，你觉得如何？”

 

Dean最后选了一双皮凉鞋，虽然他很不喜欢。他脚上有伤，Castiel不想让他穿收脚趾的鞋，以免挤到伤口。Dean带上了一本烹饪书，是旧版的《烹饪的乐趣》。其中一页黏了一张便贴纸。

 

一登上Castiel的Prius，Dean就开始调整收音机旋钮，从一个电台切换到另一个。他最后选了播放着经典摇滚歌曲的电台，Castiel笑了。驾驶的全程Dean都凝视着窗外，随着播放的歌曲默念歌词。当他们终于走完泥土路，驶上通向附近邻居家的公路时，Dean眨眨眼，开口问道，“Cas？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我们在哪？”

 

“落基山里，”Castiel说道，“最近的城镇是布埃纳维斯塔。我们就是要去那里买衣服和晚饭用的食材。”

 

“我们在科罗拉多州吗？”Dean问道，他有点不安。

 

Castiel抬起头来，皱着眉说道，“是的。离丹佛大约两个半小时车程。”他想问Dean为什么这么问，为什么Dean不知道他们在哪里，但决定还是不问了。如果Dean想讨论的话，他会自己开口的，Castiel不喜欢窥探信息。

 

在剩下的时间里，他们谁都没有说话，但是当他们驶进镇子的时候，Dean的表情明亮了起来，就像棵亮起彩灯的圣诞树。Castiel把车停在小型购物区附近的一条小街上，让Dean带路，不过Dean每次打算走进商店的时候，都会回头看他一眼。他们在一家名叫“登山口”的户外风格服装店里，找到了Dean需要的一些东西：能包住他怀孕突起的肚子的衬衫，还有能装下他的大脚的鞋子。他们去了一家孕妇时装店，才买到合适的牛仔裤。Dean似乎很高兴，可能是因为以后不用Castiel的睡衣裤在屋子里转悠了。

 

“哦天啊！”在时装店收银台前忙碌的Beta惊呼道，“怀了多久了？”她带着笑问道，然后Dean的身形僵了起来。

 

Castiel咳嗽一声，插话进来，“只有四个半月。”

 

Dean目光锐利地打量他。

 

“太令人兴奋了，”Beta店员继续滔滔不绝道，“需要我帮什么忙吗？”

 

“牛仔裤，”Castiel说道，“他不想穿我的运动裤了。”

 

“这可怪不得他，”Beta笑着说道。

 

事实证明，她即使意识不到他们两人之间紧张的气氛，最后还是帮上了忙。她给Dean试了衣服，选了三条肚子继续变大也能合体的牛仔裤，还有几件衬衫。当她结账的时候，Dean看了合计价格，眼睛瞪得大大的，他抓住Castiel的手腕，开始摇头。

 

总之，Castiel把他的手腕从Dean手里挣开，把信用卡递给那个Beta店员。Dean看起来很不乐意，但Castiel完全付得起这点钱。他当了好几年的医生，日常开销都是花在一间自住的小公寓上，也没有买过什么奢侈的东西，他现在有足够的闲钱。

 

虽然他们已经买足了基本用品，但Castiel还是和Dean在这个小购物区转了一会，他们逛了各种古董店，最后走进一家纪念品商店，里面还出售西部风格的服饰，从斯泰森毡帽[一种阔边高顶的毡帽，西部片里面牛仔装束配的帽子的学名就是这个]到手工缝制的牛仔靴，应有尽有。进了商店之后，Dean用手指挨个触摸面前的商品，就好像他怕自己再也见不到它们一样。他拿起写着 _科罗拉多，布埃纳维斯塔_ 字样的烈酒杯[喝威士忌等烈性酒的小杯子，原剧Castiel在Jo家的酒吧，对着一排杯子一口闷，用的就是这种酒杯]，嗅着各种各样的袋装牛肉干。

 

Castiel看到Dean盯着这家店里的一件手工制作的棕色皮夹克。他伸手抚摸。就在这时，Castiel听到Dean欢喜地吸了口气，然后翻出了价格吊牌。

 

Dean做出一脸怪相，后退几步，迅速走到货架的另一侧。Castiel抓住这个机会，迅速把这件皮夹克从衣架上拽了下来，然后推到收银员面前。收银员是个粗鲁壮实的男子，身穿格子衬衫，头戴一顶破旧的卡车司机帽。

 

“你能快点把这个包起来吗？”Castiel问道，“我想给他一个惊喜。”他回头看了Dean一眼。

 

“真是特么的大惊喜，”那人低声咕哝道，但他还是照做了。这件衣服花了他将近四百美元，但是它是真皮材质，还是手工缝制的。Castiel没去在意价格。这件衣服会让Dean笑起来。

 

收银员还没把皮夹克叠起来塞进纸袋，Dean就走了过来，他的神情看上去就像是一只知道自己做错了事的狗狗。他看了一眼纸袋，但什么都没说，他从身后拿出一只穿着小t恤的棕色泰迪熊，t恤上写着 _多彩科罗拉多！_

 

“给孩子？”他声音微弱地问道。

 

“当然可以，Dean，”Castiel笑着说道，“让我来拿吧。”

 

这只熊售价三十美元，对泰迪熊玩具而言，这个价格算是很高了，但是Castiel决定再次不在乎。

 

“直接拿还是装袋？”收银员问道。

 

“我来拿，”Dean插话道，然后拿起小熊。

 

当他们离开商店的时候，他看着Castiel低声说道，“谢谢你，Cas。”

 

“这不成问题，”Castiel回答道，“你的孩子需要的不仅仅是一只小熊。如果你打算无限期地和我住在一起，我们可以把储藏室，就是你隔壁的那间屋子，改成育婴室。”

 

Dean目瞪口呆地看着他。

 

“这只是个想法，”Castiel急忙补充道，“不要觉得有压力，你可以不做这个决定。如果你不继续想住下去，我也可以帮你另找个安身的地方。”但是他真的不想让Dean搬出去。他会感到非常遗憾的。 

 

Dean没有讨论这件事情，于是他们两人把东西装进Prius的后备箱，开车去杂货店的时候，Castiel也没再提这个话题。到了地方之后，Castiel拿出他带来的可重复利用购物袋，把它们放到购物推车里。Castiel示意Dean把烹饪书递给他。他打开贴有便签的那一页，问道，“你打算做哪一道菜。”

 

Dean指了出来。

 

“红豆米饭[Red beans and rice，路易斯安那州的克里奥尔标志菜。主要食材有红豆，蔬菜，香料，猪骨肉等，小锅慢炖之后浇在米饭上。克里奥尔人是美国南部法国移民的后裔]，”Castiel微笑着读出来，“我以前没有做过这个，但是听起来很美味。”

 

Dean似乎很开心。

 

这次去杂货店的采购很有趣，比Castiel的任何一次独自购物都要有趣。Dean坚持要由他来推购物车，但是他这么做似乎只是为了撑在扶手杆上，加快速度，在麦片货架旁边溜来溜去。

 

Castiel笑了，然后看到了完全出乎意料的事情。

 

Dean也笑了。他笑着的时候，突然对自己发出的笑声感到惊讶，然后露出了担忧的神色。最后，他的脸上恢复了笑容。

 

“Dean，这是什么？”Castiel问道，举起一盒Dean刚刚放进购物车的主妇牌纸杯蛋糕[[Hostess Cupcake](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hostess_CupCake#/media/File:Hostess-Cupcake-Split.jpg)，第一款商业化生产的纸杯蛋糕，现在已经成为一个标志性的美国品牌。它的主打款式是香草奶酪馅巧克力纸杯蛋糕，顶部画有八个小圈圈。算是高热量垃圾食品]，Dean拿了好几盒。

 

Dean瞟了他一眼，“我还以为你识字呢。”

 

“我——”Castiel一时语塞，他改口道，“你在开玩笑。那是个玩笑。”

 

Dean哼了一声，拍了拍他的肚子，“孩子想吃啥就让他吃啥。”

 

于是Castiel认输了，拉着一车Dean的孩子想吃的东西，以及那道菜所需要的红豆和大米。他们买了太多的食物，Castiel带的可重复利用的袋子完全装不下，于是他们最后只能用塑料袋装剩下的东西，Castiel很是郁闷。

 

在开车回家的路上，Dean就吃了一盒主妇牌纸杯蛋糕。等Castiel在半路停车查看他的邮件箱的时候，Dean又吃了一盒，后半程路上还吃了一盒。他们俩一起把所有的大包小包提进家，随后Castiel把Dean赶走让他去洗澡，换上他的新衣服，Castiel自己则开始做晚餐。

 

Dean没有抗议，从那一大堆衣服里拣出几只袋子，拿着那只泰迪熊，快步回到他的房间。Castiel等到他听到水花的声音才开始行动。他取出皮夹克，剪下价格标签扔进垃圾桶，然后溜进Dean的房间，把夹克放在床中央。

 

他开始做晚饭，没有动Dean堆到购物车里的垃圾食品（包括三种不同的薯片，一盒冷冻玉米煎饼，一整个樱桃派，还有主妇牌的那些奇形怪状的食物）。当他听到客房浴室的水声停下，于是他放下了手中的活，轻声走过去，从门缝往里偷看。

 

过了好几分钟Dean才从浴室里出来。他走出来的时候已经穿上了结实的黑色t恤和新的牛仔裤。他的目光落到皮夹克上，然后猛然停下了脚步。

 

“Cas？”他粗声问道，听起来很困惑，他继续道，“你知道，我能闻到你。”

 

Castiel用指尖推开门，“给你的惊喜。”

 

“这也太贵了，”Dean争辩道。

 

“你不如试试看？”Castiel敦促着。

 

Dean把目光投向那件夹克，然后再转向Castiel，最后叹了口气。他几乎是虔诚地把夹克拿在手里，把它向后一挥穿到身上。这件衣服很适合他，而且非常合身。Dean用手指抚摸皮革。他什么都没有说，只是抬头看着Castiel，点了点头。

 

他没有把它脱下来。他穿着这件衣服，跟在Castiel身后走进厨房。他们按照食谱的步骤开始准备食材，直到Castiel意识到，在这趟以孩子为主角的飙风购物中，他们忘了买某种调料。

 

“Dean？”他说道，“我得一直搅拌这碗东西，但是我忘了买牛至[oregano，一种味道很重的调味料，多用于意大利菜]，我记得楼下的储藏室里还有一些。你介意帮我去看一下吗？”

 

Dean点点头，向地下室走去。Castiel一边做饭一边哼着歌。今天他过得很快乐，他已经有好几年没有过过今天这样开心的日子了。在以往的时候，进城的压力总是大于乐趣，但是和Dean在一起，情况就完全不同了。他过得很开心，真的很开心。从丹佛搬到这里之后，他从来没有体验过这种感觉。也许在他搬去丹佛之前也从未体验过这种欢乐的日子。Gabriel过去总是说，他应该多享受些乐趣，直到现在他才明白他哥哥的意思。他过去总是说他的生活已经很有趣了。阅读很有趣。烹饪很有趣。

 

Gabriel总会说，“不是那种有趣。”

 

Castiel觉得，Dean是会让Gabriel引以为傲的那种有趣的人。

 

他完全沉浸在他的白日梦里，没有意识到Dean已经在楼下待了将近十分钟。慌乱中，他把锅换到没点火的炉灶上，喊道，“Dean？”

 

天啊，Dean有可能受伤了。

 

“Dean？”他又喊了一声，从楼梯一路冲下去。

 

他本以为会看到Dean屈着身体，浑身是血地躺在楼梯底部。反之，他发现Dean跪在Castiel的电唱机旁边，身边摆着几张唱片封套。唱针下面转着一张黑胶唱片，Castiel很快就听了出来。那是他收藏的一张片子：一张二十世纪七十年代的《肉体涂鸦》黑胶唱片[摇滚乐队齐柏林飞艇在1975年发行的一张唱片]。Dean听着音乐，咧着嘴笑了——满脸微笑。

 

“Dean，你到底在干什么？”Castiel问道。

 

Dean吓了一跳，脸红了。他舔舔嘴唇，说道，“我——呃。对不起。”

 

“没什么大不了的，”Castiel说道，“你喜欢音乐吗？”

 

Dean点了点头。

 

“你可以继续听，我去做晚餐。”Castiel说道，他从Dean身边避开，走进另一个房间。果然发现了一瓶没有开封的干牛至。他走出房间从Dean旁边经过的时候，举着这瓶调料。

 

当Castiel回到厨房时，他听到Dean在他身后喊道，“我在教育孩子！”

 

Castiel在吃着红豆和大米，还有从商店里买来的樱桃派甜点的晚餐的时候，他突然想起来，在这几天内，他对Dean的了解已经超过了他对其他任何人的了解。尽管Dean不怎么说话，还喜欢一个人躲着。

 

Dean喜欢《星球大战》。他喜欢经典摇滚，皮夹克，还有垃圾食品。

 

而Castiel喜欢Dean。


	4. 有处可藏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章背景音乐：A Place Not So Unkind – Firewater  
> 试听链接（有歌词）：http://music.163.com/song/17823472/?userid=262409672
> 
> Yes, here's hoping that they may find  
> 他们希望能找到  
> Some shelter to crawl in and hide  
> 可以藏身的避难所  
> A place which is not so unkind  
> 一个不那么险恶的地方

 

客房浴室淋浴间淅淅沥沥的水声，淹没了Dean对孩子说话的声音。流水声能很有效地掩盖他发出的声响，但他还是有点忸怩不安。

 

“在里面还好吧？估计从老爸开始吃上饱饭之后就好多了，对吧？”他一边说着，一边用一块无香料肥皂擦洗着他隆起的腹部。“Cas说你已经在这儿待了四个半月了。我不知道他押得准不准，但他说他以前是个医生，所以我们八成能信他。这就是说我们已经走了一半了，然后你就能出来溜达溜达了，对吧？”

 

在Alastair的地盘上，他总是生活在恐惧中，从不敢对孩子说话。只要不服从命令，或者仅仅在没有人对他说什么的情况下擅自开口说话，他就会被打得屁滚尿流。但他却一直在想象他能设想到的所有的美好事物。他告诉孩子，他们会一起逃出去，他们也的确做到了——尽管如果当初没有得到帮助，他完全不敢想象他还有重获自由的机会。Gordon不肯帮他。那家伙就是个混蛋，但是自从他出事之后，Dean也没法责怪他。他们每一个人都经历了太多。

 

Kevin帮了他。Kevin这孩子人很好。

 

Dean抛开了这些想法。他向手掌里倒了一些洗发液，开始擦洗头发。他的发质比刚来的时候要好多了，那时候他头发都塌着，缠在一起。现在他的发型还是很丑，但是起码看起来不像一个流浪汉了。

 

他像往常一样不紧不慢地冲着澡。水流浇在关节上，舒服极了。他不知道自己还能再洗多久，但是去他的，既然现在还待在这里，那还不如尽情享受。热水顺着他的肩膀流淌下来，放松他的肌肉，可是他肚子的孩子却不太安生，在不停地动弹。

 

“嘿，小心膀胱，孩子，”Dean抱怨道。他冲掉洗发液，关上水龙头，走出淋浴间。孩子完全不顾Dean的抗议，挪到他膀胱的顶上，然后就趴着不动了，于是Dean只能先慢跑几步去小便，再擦干身上的水。

 

Dean把毛巾低低地挂在腰上，扎在肚子下面，挪着步子走进卧室，穿上Cas在城里给他买的那些酷炫的新衣服。现在他从浴室里出来了，没有水声的掩饰，于是他把声音压得更低，喃喃道，“我得做个比我爸更好的父亲。宝贝，我向你保证。就算你是个和你爸一样的Omega。那样的话，我会更努力。”

 

为了避免挤到肚子，他只能穿腰上是松紧带的那种牛仔裤，他不是很乐意。但是当穿戴好这一身还带着味儿的新行头之后，他看起来就像是和一切发生之前一样。灰色t恤，粗布牛仔裤，皮夹克。Dean在二十岁刚出头的时候，他是就穿成这副模样。但他现在已经二十好几岁了，t恤下藏着一个Omega怀孕的肚子，身上背负着一整段他想要抹去的经历。

 

 _但是不包括你啊_ ，他对着孩子默念道。他不会想要抹去这个孩子的，就算是给他机会，他也不会做出这样的决定。他对自己当父亲的能力没多少信心——妈蛋，想想他那个家是什么样子的吧——但至少他愿意努力尝试。在这一点上，他比John Winchester要强多了。

 

他希望如此。

 

Dean在昨晚睡觉前看完了那本《星球大战》，于是他把书送到Cas的书房，把它插回原位。他刚刚做完手上的事情，就不由自主地走到放哈利波特系列书籍的书架前面，想拿一本出来。他好奇当年Sammy为什么会喜欢上这套书。当这部电影上映正火的时候，他曾经想去看，但是找不到人陪他同行，他也不想去问他的弟弟，因为他不想让人觉得他是个不敢一个人去电影院的Omega，那样就显得太懦弱了。

 

他决定放弃哈利波特系列，多花些时间浏览书架上的其他书。他发现了很多标题看起来很有科技感的书籍，还有一些他听说过名字，但是不确定自己能不能读懂的书，比如《魔鬼经济学》，还有《枪炮，病菌和钢铁》。

 

然后Dean找到了一本叫做《空心巧克力兔启示录》的书[ _The Hollow Chocolate Bunnies of the Apocalypse_ ，英国作家Robert Rankin著，讲述主角误入一个居民都是活的玩具的小镇，以及之后发生的悬疑故事。此书无中文资料]，看起来更像是他的菜。

 

他打算下楼，躲到自己的屋子里面再去读它，但他的注意力被连接一楼和二楼的楼梯旁的窗子吸引了。Castiel在窗台上放了一排看起来很有意思的石头，有几个晶洞，还有几块带着奇怪颜色条纹的石头。玻璃另一边，是晴朗的天空。Dean不知不觉就把前额靠在了窗户上。被晒热了的玻璃贴着他的皮肤，暖暖的。

 

外面看起来很美。

 

“如果你愿意，可以出去转转。”

 

Dean转过身来，发现Castiel正站在他身后，用手指拨弄他乱糟糟的黑发。他脚上穿着一双拖鞋，但是身上却穿戴得很整洁，他身穿一件印着冲撞乐队标识的t恤，外套一件深绿色纽扣衬衫。Dean觉得这副打扮有点奇怪，但他什么也没说。

 

“后院里有一张吊床，”Castiel继续道，“我喜欢在天气暖和的时候去那儿看书。你可以进我家的任何房间，也可以去那里。”

 

Dean舔舔嘴唇。这听起来......不错。拿本书，靠在吊床上，晒晒太阳，吹吹风。妈耶，他超想去。他把头探向窗户，忧心忡忡地用牙齿咬着嘴唇，希望对方能明白他的意思。他有时候愿意和Cas说话，但有时他不想开口。

 

有时候，每当张开嘴，他就会想起勒进皮肤的皮革味道。在顶嘴之后，甚至仅仅是因为说错了一个字，他们就会用束具撑开他的嘴。有时候，他会想起来自己被侵犯到话都说不出的那些经历。

 

所以有时候，他会保持安静。

 

“当然了，我会给你带路的，”Cas的脸上挂着他那种奇怪的小微笑，“等我换双鞋。”

 

Dean系好自己的鞋带。这鞋是Cas在镇上的户外用品点给他买的，一双黑色的登山鞋，也是他多年以来穿到的第一双鞋。他有点喜欢它们，但他也应该感觉些许内疚，因为Cas为了他花了很多钱。这么好的鞋子肯定不会便宜，他的牛仔裤，夹克衫还有其他东西也不便宜，真的。而Castiel就这么直接买下来了，眼睛都不眨一下。

 

外面有股树液，泥土和杂草的气味。铺路石的周围长了一圈野生的鼠尾草，这小路明显是Castiel自己铺的。石头排列得歪歪斜斜，不太好看，绕着Castiel的房子形成了一条细长的简易小路。

 

Dean突然想起来，虽然他已经在这住了两个星期，但却从来没有去过屋外。他经常向外眺望，也希望自己能到外面走走，但他每次都把这些念头死死地压下去。他在Castiel的地盘上的行为模式就和在Alastair的地盘上一样。其实，在某种程度上，这个地方就和Alastair那里一样，都是一栋由Alpha管事的房子。

 

除此之外，这个地方，奇怪到不知从何说起。这是他待过的最好的地方。Dean从未亲眼见过如此开阔的空地。在他搭便车离开堪萨斯的时候，他从车窗外看到过类似的风景。那辆车的车主是两个Beta，他们染着五颜六色的头发，驾车公路旅行。在他坐上一辆十八轮大货车的时候，也见到过这样的景象。那个车主是个留着灰色大胡子的Alpha，他让Dean给他吹了一发，以抵路费。Dean几乎没看几眼科罗拉多的风景就被关进了那间妓院。他只在科泉市[科罗拉多第二大城市，坐落于落基山东部]待了几天，就被那个混蛋骗了。

 

然而，他当时看到的一切都不是现在这样的。眼前的景象比他想象中还要绿意盈人。草地像一床绿色和金黄色交杂的绒被，盖在房屋边缘，装点着零星的树木，除此之外再无一物，直到它与外面的被蓝紫色覆盖的山峦相接。那里的小花是真特么的多啊。他得小心避开才不会踩到它们。有柱形的深红花朵，纤细的黄色小花，和一簇簇紫色的花朵。

 

吊床扎在两棵冷杉树之间，离Castiel的房子只有几步之遥。这是个经典款的绳吊床，Dean一直希望他自己能坐在这样的吊床上，静静地享受一杯装饰着小雨伞的饮料。但他知道自己不能喝酒了，因为他肚子里还有个孩子。而他刚到这里来的那天晚上喝的那些波本威士忌，可能已经伤到了孩子。

 

他们走向吊床的时候，经过了一个火盆。Castiel发现他在盯着看，于是说道，“我不怎么用它。其实现在也不能点火，因为夏天空气会很干燥。但是最近一直在下雨，所以，如果你对户外烹饪感兴趣的话，我们可以这么试试看。”

 

妈呀，他当然感兴趣。

 

“好极了，”Castiel说道，“过会儿我去看看我们需要用到哪些东西，要不要去城里买，等哪天晚上，我们就可以到这里吃顿晚餐。”

 

“这主意不错，”Dean发现他不由自主地说了出来。出于习惯，话一出口他就低下头，盯着自己的脚。

 

Castiel笑着说，“好啊。我这就回屋里去了，如果你需要什么就来找我。”

 

Dean答应了。他看着Cas走回去，然后拿着书坐在吊床边缘。这本书的纸张闻起来比那本《星球大战》要新，他还没来及多想，就摊开书，把鼻子埋在订口，深深地吸了一口气。

 

有Cas的气味。

 

全能的神啊。他不能再这样下去了，遇见带着Castiel的味道的东西就闻个不停。

 

他从不相信所谓伴侣彼此间的气味最为迷人的那些鬼话，但是天啊，Cas的气味让Dean想要永远沉浸在里面撒欢打滚。这些想法既愚蠢又可悲，完全符合他父亲以前说的关于Omega的那一套，但他根本不想在乎，因为Cas闻起来很香。之前他从来没有觉得哪个Alpha的气味好闻过。除了他的妈妈。但他现在已经想不起来关于妈妈的太多事情了。他记得他会坐在她的腿上，然后扑进她的怀里，因为他知道被妈妈抱着是安全的。他还记得当他晚上怕黑的时候，妈妈会让他和她睡在一起，和爸爸妈妈躺在一张床上。他记得当他闻到妈妈的味道时，他感觉是如此的安全。

 

现在的感觉有点类似，但是......也不一样。虽然他在这里也感觉很安全，但他两天前才做了个春梦，梦见Castiel的结锁在他屁股里，醒来之后他发现自己梦遗了，后面也一片潮湿。Dean当时尴尬极了，赶在Cas闻见这些气味之前就溜下了床，把所有东西洗了一遍。

 

尽管如此，他很确定Cas闻到了。Cas每次自慰之后，Dean都能闻到Alpha精液的气味。不久之前，Alpha射出的那些东西的气味会让他恶心地反胃。而现在，Dean只想跪倒在地，把Cas的结上沾的东西一点点舔干净。

 

天啊。

 

他不能再这么想下去了。

 

他身边的一切都没有保障。Dean知道Cas给他买了很多东西，还说他想待多久就能待多久，但Dean知道这一切只有在Cas想要了他的时候才会成真。但Dean不会同意的。Dean肯定会拒绝，因为虽然Cas的气味让他动情，但他对那个家伙的了解还不足以让他委身在那人的胯下。此外，如果他让Cas睡了他，那可能会打破Dean当前处境微妙但还不错的生活。

 

Cas比Dean要多话，但是大多数时候他也是什么都不说。Castiel会谈论晚餐，书籍，和电视节目。当他们聊到Castiel收藏的那些黑胶唱片时，Dean感觉Cas好像想说些什么，但Cas往往在他们聊得太近之前就结束话题。这也不错，因为Dean也不想说太多。但这并不意味着Dean没有注意到这些情况。

 

他们从不谈论他们的家庭。Dean又一次曾经想要问起。Castiel家的墙上没有挂任何家人的照片，镜子上也不贴，书房里的桌子上也不放相框。他有很多艺术画，但是没有一张兄弟姐妹，孩子，或者婚礼的照片。

 

这家伙看起来有点孤独。

 

Dean不知道为什么会这样。Castiel是个相貌英俊，生活富足的Alpha。这家伙以前可是个医生，我的老天。这样的人怎么会孤独呢？

 

话又说回来，Dean应该对此感到感激。如果Castiel没有那么孤独的话，Dean在山里迷路的时候就不会被他捡走了。当他们开车来到布埃纳维斯塔的时候，Dean一直在留意两旁的路标，但他什么都认不出来。Cas的邻居住得离他超级远。寥寥无几的住宅之间，隔着大片的空地。Dean不知道他要走多久才能碰见一个人。

 

所以说呢，也许Cas的孤独是件好事。

 

《空心巧克力兔启示录》是本很古怪的书，但他很快就看进去了。非常快，实际上，Dean才读了几页，就在摇摇晃晃的吊床上睡着了。这里的空气很纯净，没有城市或者郊区里的尘土和其他臭熏熏的味道。此处，只有泥土和植物的气息，还有正好吹过他鼻子的微风带来的松针和动物毛发的气味。

 

他睡着了，书盖在胸前。当他再次醒来时，太阳正低悬在他左侧黑漆漆的山顶上，打开的厨房窗户里飘来做饭的气味。Dean记下了他阅读的页码，然后走回屋子里。

 

Dean反手关上前门的时候，Castiel朝他挥了挥木勺，打了个招呼。

 

“你睡得好吗？”他问道。

 

Dean点了点头。

 

“我希望你会喜欢吃炖牛肉。还得再煮一会，但是现在看起来已经很美味了，”他说道。

 

他们一个小时后坐在一起吃饭，牛肉真的很美味。如今，他们不再坐在餐桌上，而是在沙发上喝着果汁吃着炖菜。他们没有进入彼此的安全距离，但是比之前看电视的时候坐的位置要近得多。Cas总是让Dean来换台，挑选节目，Dean非常乐意，因为他已经很久没能看一眼电视节目了，天知道有多久。

 

“嘿Cas？”他吞下一口炖肉问道。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“今天几号？”

 

“4月26日，”Castiel回答道。

 

Dean大概知道，他已经与世隔绝很长一段时间了，但是在Alastair手上的时候，他会经常昏迷，失去时间的概念。

 

于是他咳嗽一声，继续问道，“是......是哪一年？”

 

Castiel的眉头皱得更紧了，他的眉头几乎挤到了一起，“......2013，”然后他又说，“Dean，也许我不该问这些，但是——”

 

“那就别问，”Dean继续埋头吃饭。

 

2013年。

 

也就是说他二十八岁了。也就是说他被Alastair囚禁了七年多。这也意味着Sammy在一周之内就要满二十四岁了。天啊。他早就该知道。他早就该知道他在地狱里挣扎了很久，太久了。在那漫长的时间里，他已经不再计算日子，不知道已经过了多久。

 

“我弟弟的生日就在下周，”他说，但直到Castiel抬起头，表情变了样，他才意识到脱口而出说了这些话。

 

“你之前说你没有家，”他说道。

 

Dean嘴角挂着一丝苦涩的微笑，“没人想要我。”

 

“噢，”Castiel说道，“噢，Dean，我为你感到难过。如果——如果能让你感觉好点的话，我的家人也不怎么喜欢我。”

 

Dean真被严重冒犯到了。谁特么会不搭理Castiel这样的人？他就是内衣广告和Alpha古龙水广告上面宣传的那种男性榜样，是在电影里面看到的那种梦中情人，是John会引以为傲会在别人面前承认的那种儿子，是你会向所有愿意和你说话的人吹嘘炫耀的哥哥或弟弟。严谨自制，受人尊敬，英俊迷人的Alpha。有什么好不“喜欢”的？

 

“这么说吧，”Dean猛然嚷道，“滚你的。你才不知道什么叫垃圾家庭。你可是个Alpha。”

 

Dean把他吃了一半的饭碗留在茶几上，以最快的速度逃离了这间屋子。他砰地一声甩上了客房的门，反手上了锁。他嘴里冒出一阵苦笑。

 

他刚才吼了一个Alpha。

 

Dean刚才吼了一个Alpha，而且他压根就不后悔。Cas以为他自己是谁？他对Dean的过去一无所知，根本就不知道Dean的父亲还有弟弟都对他说过什么，做过什么事。Castiel永远不会像个Omega那样，被迫为别人犯下的错承担责任。就像Dean被迫承担的那些责备。就像万一他的父亲和弟弟知道了过去七年都发生了什么之后，会再次强加给他的指责。他们都会把这些说成是他的错。

 

天啊，他到底在想些什么？遇上Alastair之后发生的事情就是他的错，如果Sam和John再把那些话说出来，他也不会怪他们的。他们说的没错。是Dean自己决定跟那个人一起走。是Dean自己决定逃避一切，离家出走去了科罗拉多。全都怪他，百分之百的愚蠢Omega。

 

最后，Dean从门口走到客房的床前，他爬上床，紧紧蜷成一团，毯子拉过头顶，把自己严严实实盖住。每样东西闻起来都像Cas，他快要被这破气味逼疯了。他不知道还能忍耐多久，但是，万一他离开了，他还能找到更好的去处吗？

 

很可能不会。

 

所以说呢，如果Cas想玩个谁的家庭更糟糕的比惨游戏，如果等一会他想要了Dean，那就这样吧。Dean会让这些发生的，因为这是他能得到的最好的结果了，他不想因为自尊心而放弃自己和孩子当前还算体面的生活环境。

 

Dean还是花了好几分钟的时间，才平复内心盘旋的自尊和愤怒，随后他打开卧室的门，原路返回到客厅里。他四处嗅了嗅，发现Cas已经把剩下的炖牛肉和其他菜都收拾好了。他立刻开始内疚。天啊，他真是个不尽责的Omega。他应该做个Alpha的，但是呢，Dean从来没有得到过他想要的，所以说他怎么会如愿以偿地成为Alpha呢？

 

Castiel既不在卧室也不在书房，于是Dean顺着楼梯下到地下室。他发现Castiel正坐在地板上，背靠着他的黑胶唱片收纳架上，在放一张好像是苏可西与女妖乐队[Siouxsie and the Banshees，英国摇滚乐队，早起的哥特音乐代表，风格沉郁厌世]的唱片。他抬起头来，有可能是因为他听到了Dean下楼的脚步声，也有可能是闻到了Dean的气味。

 

“对不起，”Dean说道，“不该对你大喊大叫。”

 

其实他没有歉意，但他会完成他必须做的事情。

 

“你没必要道歉，”Castiel说道，Dean真的被惊到了，他抬起头对上了Castiel的眼神。Cas继续道，“你说的没错。我是过分了，刚刚我正在想该怎么向你道歉......但我不想擅自进入你的私人空间。我不知道你和你的家人之间发生了什么，我也不知道你都经历过什么，但我想我的遭遇应该比不上你。”

 

Dean不想谈这些。他不知道Cas在唱哪一出，但他说的话都很诚恳，很友善，Dean有点想把这些话记下来，然后一遍一遍地重温。妈蛋，这辈子从来没有人对他说过这么友善的话。

 

于是，Dean决定坐在Cas身旁。他没有碰到对方，但是离Cas的气味近一点会让他感觉自己没那么混蛋。

 

“我的家庭，”Castiel开了个头，然后开始叹息，“我的家庭非常富裕。我的很多兄弟姐妹都很傲慢，也很守旧，我做的一些事情让他们感到......不安。比如说，我在大学本科期间辅修了Omega科学。他们觉得我学这些东西很可耻。不止如此。当我被吊销行医执照的时候，那些之前还愿意和我说话兄弟姐妹们也不再与我来往了。除了两个人，而他们也不常和我联系，因为他们都还指望着我家的财产和好名声。你是我六个月以来接触的第一个人。”

 

Dean不知道要怎么回应这番话，所以他笨拙地把手放到Cas的肩膀上，轻轻地拍了拍。他觉得他至少应该说点什么，所以他耸耸肩，“我爸认为我是个没用的废物。八成被他说中了。”

 

“Dean，”Castiel责备道，“我们是没认识多久，但你绝对不是没用的人。你有这么多的爱好。我认为有爱好是件美妙的事情，就算是爱看电视这么简单。”

 

Dean想笑，但他却把手放在膝盖上，忍住眼睛里的怒火。我不想告诉Cas，他对每件事情都他妈的欣喜若狂，是因为他已经有整整七年没用接触到任何像样的吃用了，现在他却一下子拥有了这么多，Castiel一直在给他各种好东西。

 

“是啊，”他说道，因为如果说谢谢的话，听起来就太像是他同意了Castiel的观点，认为自己不是个没用的人。

 

Dean和Castiel就这样一起坐了很久。他们保持安静，听着唱片机里西克斯的低吟浅唱。这种音乐既让人愉悦，又让人有些不安，有一种Dean难以描述的奇怪气氛。他们在那里待了一会儿，直到唱针走完全部轨道，从唱片上脱出来，返回起始的位置。

 

这个时候Cas站了起来。他把那张西克斯唱片放回到封套里，然后把它放回到架子上（字母顺序排列的，想都不用想就知道）。

 

当回到一楼的客厅时，他们仍然没有说话，直到Cas走到他的主卧门口。他回头看了Dean一眼，说道，“晚安。”

 

Dean没有回答，而是挥了挥手，因为似乎这样比较简单。

 

***

 

三个半星期。

 

这就是那些人把他关起来的天数。空气潮湿，带有凉意，Dean据此猜测他正身处地下。现在他的四肢都戴着镣铐，因为一旦他们没有铐住他的手，他就会撬开脚踝上的锁链，试图逃跑。才在Omega囚室区走了一半路，他的脚就已经流了很多血，随后他们又一次地捉住了Dean。

 

那次，Alastair亲自来“给Dean一个教训”。这个教训并不是那人亲手给的。不，Alastair的手下把Dean鞭打得死去活来，而他本人在旁边笑得像个格林奇妖怪[Grinch，儿童故事《圣诞怪杰》的主角，梨形的绿毛妖怪]。

 

这个教训结束之后，他的后背一直在疼。皮肤上纵横交错的伤口可能会感染。他不知道伤口的情况怎么样。他无法判断。现在他整个后背都是一片剧痛。

 

Dean在那块脏兮兮的床垫上翻来覆去，尽量不呼吸布料上散发出来的各种臭味。有尿液，有私处的粘液，还有血。离他的脸最近的那块污渍肯定是血。应该是他的血，闻起来像。不过，这上面大部分的污渍都不是他身上的。这让Dean想知道在他之前有多少Omega娼妓曾经躺在这里。

 

他想知道此时此刻Sammy在做什么。他很可能就像所有人预期那样，一切顺利。也许他找了个不错的Beta女友，她可能是个啦啦队员之类的。无论弟弟在做什么，Dean都希望他能过上好日子。当然，Sam在他离家之前对他说了些关于人生选择的废话，但是......

 

行吧，Sam的那些话真的开始影响dean了。

 

他也会认为被Alastair囚禁是Dean的错吗？

 

有可能吧。他们的父亲肯定会告诉Dean这是他自己的错。逃避是他的错，被骗是他的错，闻起来就招那些白痴Alpha的喜欢，也是他的错。

 

一切都是他的错。

 

Dean把前额靠在膝盖上。这个动作使手腕上的绳索扯到了他的皮肤。他能感觉到皮下的瘀伤在隐隐作痛，他试图换一个舒服一些的姿势，尽可能躺在床垫上，这样就能稍微休息一会儿。可他一直没能躺舒服点，只能带着浑身的伤痛继续辗转反侧。

 

早上，送食物的人来了。他丢给了Dean一大块面包。面包一落到牢房的地板上，他就狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。很快，他的视线就开始模糊，头晕目眩，感觉很奇怪，就像是胃在腹腔里不停地翻腾。有人来了，解开他身上的镣铐，把他拖出去，穿过一间间牢房，走上了楼梯，床就在那里。他被扔在一张铺了红色床单的床上。这里的气味比他的床垫要好得多，有股酒店用的床上用品强力清洁剂的味道。

 

这里有个Alpha。

 

“他是我们这最好的Omega之一。”

 

这是Alastair的声音。

 

不知怎的，他被人架成展示下身的姿势。

 

“他块头很大，”一个粗哑的声音说道。他有口臭，还有股口嚼烟草和可乐的气味。

 

“是的，但是他很漂亮，不是吗？”Alastair说道，“你可以随便折腾他。”

 

一声咕哝，一记猛插，Alpha的阴茎就侵入了Dean的身体。太粗了，他觉得又脏又恶心，但他还是承受住了，因为他太虚弱了，什么都做不了，尤其现在那人的双手还牢牢扣在他的手腕上。这个Alpha动作粗暴，毫不留情。

 

“停下，”Dean哀求道。

 

但那人却抽送得更快了。Dean想反抗，想把那人从他后背上推下去。但那Alpha的阴茎却插得更深了，比平常都要深，造成一阵阵巨痛，沿着Dean脊髓向上蔓延。

 

“太棒了，”Alpha喘着气说道，“喜欢这种会反抗的。撅起来，婊子。我知道你想要我的结。”

 

“不，”Dean说，“不，不，不要。”

 

然后他浑身颤抖着从一张完全不同的床上醒来。这张床没有尿液，粘液或者工业洗涤剂的味道。这里是织物柔顺剂和Castiel的味道，但这丝丝缕缕的气味远不足以平复他激烈跳动的心脏，他几乎能听到血液在鼓膜上奔涌作响的声音。孩子在他腹中不适地挪动着。

 

“对不起”他对孩子说道，“我来想想办法。”

 

Dean睡意朦胧地从床上跌了下来。他在黑暗中摸索着，沿着墙壁找到他要走的路。他准备热一杯牛奶，也许会看一会电视，然后回到床上看看能不能再睡一会。这就是他需要的。休息。Castiel就是这么说的。他开始行走，小心翼翼地保持安静。

 

经过Cas房间的时候，那股辛辣的Alpha气味就像一记耳光将Dean怔住了。天了个操的——见鬼去吧。他不想关心那么多了。他太疲惫了，无力抗拒，他想要的远远不止一杯牛奶和深夜的电视节目。Dean推开了Castiel卧室的门，踮着脚尖走进去，他的肠子因忧虑和渴望而紧绷，正如他的心脏和大脑疯狂的颤动，迫切地想要永远蜷缩在这股气味中。他爬上Castiel的床，慢慢靠近他。

 

Dean尽量不去吵醒那个Alpha，但Cas睁开了眼睛，他睡意朦胧地低声说道，“Dean？”

 

“对不起，”Dean说道，他想沿路逃出去。他现在搞砸了。他没打算吵醒Castiel。

 

“嗯，不，”Cas回应道，随后把Dean拉了回来。他把脸埋在Dean的头发里，摸摸他的后背，闻着他的气味。等他完事了，他伸手抬起Dean的下巴，让Dean的眼神与他相接，他说道，“你闻起来不太舒服。出什么事了？”

 

“噩梦，”Dean说道。他太疲惫也太害怕，没有力气去撒谎。

 

“如果你需要，可以留在这。”Castiel说道。

 

Dean吭了一声以示同意，他把脸贴在Castiel的t恤衫上，深吸了一口气，让Alpha的气味尽可能多地进入肺腔。他居然认为留在这，被一个Alpha抱在怀里，要比一个人待在反锁的卧室还要安全。这种想法也许很愚蠢。的确愚蠢，实际上，这是他允许自己产生的最愚蠢的念头。但确切地说，这并不是什么念头。这比念头还要糟糕。这是本能。

 

他还是睡不着。

 

Dean的脑子一直在打转，他翻来覆去地回忆他的噩梦。他又想起了他父亲呵斥他的话，想到了他的初潮发情热，想到了之后他父亲脸上嫌恶的表情，大声辱骂他那些可悲的Omega性需求。

 

“Dean，你好像有很多心事，”Castiel贴着Dean的头发，用沙哑的嗓音缓缓说道，“也许你可以谈谈，这样我们两个都能入睡。”

 

好吧，听他这么说，倒像是个好主意。

 

“如果我是个糟糕的父亲，怎么办？”Dean问道。

 

Castiel略微挪远，然后看着他。那双蓝色眼睛在四周黑暗的衬托下显得更为专注。Dean无意识地垂下目光，但Castiel用手掌托住了Dean的下巴，将他的脑袋推了回来。他说道，“我见过很多很多不负责任的父母。我在医院工作的时候，总是能见到这种人。作为一名外科医生，我......经常被卷入Omega的各种纠纷，然后就会遇见很多糟糕的人。不能说是阅人无数，但也见过各种各样的人。有糟糕的Omega亲属，糟糕的Beta亲属，糟糕的Alpha亲属。我告诉你，我知道坏父亲是什么样子，我见过太多了，而你不是这种人。”

 

“你怎么知道？”Dean询问道。

 

“糟糕的父亲是不会像你那样对孩子说话的，”Castiel说道，“你很爱你的孩子。你不知道他的另一个父亲是谁，你不知道他会是什么性别，但你还是爱他。无条件的爱。所以我知道你不会成为一个糟糕的父亲。”

 

Castiel重新把Dean抱起来，胸膛贴在Dean的后背上。Dean进入了他最近的记忆里第一次舒适的，无梦的安眠。

 


	5. 旷野无情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章背景音乐：So Strange – Pacific Air  
> 试听链接（有歌词）：http://music.163.com/song/26509660/?userid=262409672
> 
> I've tried to, I've tried to run  
> 我尝试着，试着去奔跑  
> To free my soul  
> 让我的灵魂得以自由  
> Wide open, wide open space  
> 广阔，广阔的天地  
> Can be so cruel  
> 怎会如此无情

那晚之后，每当Dean又做了噩梦，他就会走进Castiel的房间，睡在他的床上。每次他都会把自己蜷成一团，靠在Castiel身边。有时候，他会把后背贴在Cas的胸膛上，有时则面对他，将腹中的孩子护在两人之间。出于本能，Castiel更喜欢让孩子待在两人之间。在Alpha本能的责任感的作祟下，他开始把孩子当成自己所出，把Dean当成他自己的配偶。各种风吹草动都会令他前所未有地大惊小怪。每天早上Dean吃维生素片的时候，他会在旁边徘徊不止，确保Dean和他的孩子每顿饭都能得到充足的营养。

 

也许这样不对。他过去的一些朋友会说，他这是在利用Dean实现他自己身为Alpha的保护欲。但是现在Dean来找他，两人都能得到满足。Castiel这样顺其自然，放纵他的保护本能，又有什么害处呢？

 

Cas第一次感受到孩子在动弹的时候，他很是诧异。

 

这种触感就像羽毛一般轻柔，贴在他的上腹部微微震颤，但足以让Castiel从半睡半醒中清醒过来。Dean也醒了，好奇地看着他。

 

“我感觉到宝宝了，”Castiel喃喃道，他的目光落在了Dean隆起的肚子上。他清了清嗓子，问道，“我可以摸摸吗？”

 

Dean点了点头，脸上慢慢绽开了笑容。Cas撑着身子坐起来，动作小心，没有挪得太远。他将手掌伸向孩子憩息的地方。孩子又踢了一脚，然后再踢了一脚。然后第三下。Castiel笑着说，“今天早上某人很活跃。”

 

“估计饿了，”Dean咕哝道。

 

“我明白了，”Castiel回应道，“宝宝对培根和华夫饼感兴趣吗？”

 

Dean脸上的笑容更明亮了，孩子又对着肚皮踢了一脚，他低声同意道，“我想这脚表示赞成。”

 

他们还是耗了一会才起床。Castiel喜欢和Dean一起躺在床上，喜欢他们两人的体温和气味融合在一起，环绕在他们周围。两人一起度过早晨之后，Dean似乎尤为舒适，Castiel想要相信这是因为他在Castiel身边会有被保护的安全感，就像在家一样。他知道Dean是因为噩梦之后的恐惧才会本能地去找他，但他不知道Dean这是为了从Cas那里得到免费的拥抱，还是因为他喜欢Castiel这个人。

 

他希望是因为Dean想要他，要他这个人，但他很清楚，情况可能并非如此。也许他的这种想法源于Dean对他的吸引力。他就像是个动了情的傻瓜，渴望能得到Dean的关注，想要在他面前表现出最好一面。他喜爱Dean偶尔对他的几句吐槽和嘴炮，他爱慕Dean站直之后比他多了整整一英寸半[3.8厘米]的身高。

 

几周过去，Dean的脸色逐渐红润了起来。他经常手里拿着一本书，在屋外的吊床上安然入睡，皮肤在阳光下晒成了健康的颜色。他的鼻梁两侧和肩膀上都显出了淡褐色的雀斑。他的体重也增加了，已经很接近一个怀孕的Omega应有的重量。他看起来......很可爱。确切来说，每天都更可爱了。

 

Castiel向前伸出手，抚摸Dean的头发，低声说道，“你要不要剪个发，嗯？”

 

Dean不满地咕哝一声，扬手把他拍开，挪到床的另一头。晨间休息结束了。

 

他们睡眼惺忪地走出卧室来到厨房，Castiel轻声哼唱，开始做早餐，Dean则打开电视看新闻。Dean最近对时事新闻很感兴趣，Castiel把这种嗜好归因于Dean对外界联系的需求。他很理解。他们住在深山里，层山重峦，远离城市的生活环境，难免会有些孤独。正是因为如此，Castiel才选择在此安家。但这种生活方式并不适合所有人。

 

早餐的时候，Castiel宣布今天准备到城里去一趟。Dean离开餐桌去洗澡的时候，Cas发现他的眼睛都亮了。他听到Dean在水流声的掩护下不停地小声絮叨，边洗澡边和他的宝宝说话。有时候Castiel能分辨出他在说什么，有时候则听不清。他经常听到Dean说，他打算做一个比他自己的父亲更好的家人。这些话让Castiel心里发痒，他想知道更多，想知道Dean从何处而来，想知道他过去的生活是什么样子的。

 

他一直都想知道这样一个丰富有趣，充满活力的Omega是如何沦落到这般地步，赤身裸体地行走在一条空无一人的路上，全身上下都是虐待的痕迹。

 

等Castiel偷偷摸摸地打完他的清晨手铳，又重新穿好衣服之后很久，Dean才梳洗完毕，从他的房间里钻了出来，他穿着皮夹克和黑色登山鞋。要不是t恤下面明显隆起的腹部，他看上去简直就是个Alpha。他的样子让Castiel想要亲吻他，但是等Dean来到他身边的时候，他隐约闻到Dean皮肤的气味，就已经很满足了。

 

车上的收音机还停在Dean和他上次外出时选择的电台频道，正播放着耳熟的AC/DC乐段。Dean没有跟唱，但他会跟着音乐默念歌词。

 

他们驶到镇上，Castiel把他的Prius停到上次停车的地方附近，然后带着Dean朝与上次相反的方向走去，来到一家名叫发如云烟的美容美发店[Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow 与俗语“过眼云烟”Here Today, Gone Tomorrow谐音，且有种暗示脱发的恶趣味]。这是一家很抓眼的复古风格理发店，黑白瓷砖地板上摆放老式经典理发椅，镇上的人都会到这里来理发。

 

他们进店的时候，Dean扬起了一边的眉毛，回头看了一眼Cas。Cas轻轻揉了揉他的后背，简单地说，“我们俩都需要修剪一下。”

 

“Clarence！”

 

经常为Castiel理发的造型师，Meg，快步走到前台，微笑着问道“这位大宝贝是谁？”

 

“他叫Dean，”Castiel说道，“我们俩都想修剪一下。”

 

“好啊，”Meg说道，“我现在有个客人，但是很快就好了，大概，十五分钟之内？如果你想让Dean先开始，可以找Charlie，她现在没事。”

 

尽管Castiel一直在光顾发如云烟这家店，但他已经有好几个月没和Charlie有什么来往了。可是她总是很抢眼。Charlie是一位健谈的红发Beta，应该不会让Dean感到不舒服——她身上毫无威胁感，身穿一件《星球大战》t恤，外加一条磨毛边的牛仔裤。

 

不过，以防万一，Castiel跟着Dean来到Charlie的椅子旁边，在附近逛荡。

 

Charlie看到他在她周围转悠，于是朝他咧嘴一笑，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。她说，“不用担心，大坏蛋Alpha先生。我不会亏待你家男孩的。”

 

他选择继续转悠。

 

“啊呀，”她用手指梳理着Dean的头发，说道，“你都干了什么，上次是拿钢锯理的发？”

 

Dean不爽地哼了一声。

 

“好吧，你打算剪成什么样子？”她问道，“你是想保留这个长度，让我把它修一修，还是怎么样？”

 

Dean回头看了看Cas，想征询他的看法，于是Castiel建议道，“我认为他想把头发剪短一些。但总之，你觉得合适就好。毕竟你是专业的，Bradbury女士。”

 

“好哒好哒，”她高兴地说道，然后开始干活。他把Dean带到洗发水槽，给他洗了头发，做了护理。她明智地注意到Dean用的是无味肥皂，而不是Omega专用洗发水。等她把Dean带回到椅子上时，她问，“那么，孩子，怀多久了？”

 

他低头看着肚子，眨眨眼，回答道，“Cas说有24周了。”

 

“知道性别了吗？”

 

“没呐，”Dean说。

 

“起好名字了吗？我喜欢起名字。我打赌这位Alpha先生有很多想法，不是吗？”她面带微笑剪着头发，Castiel则祈祷Dean不会因为Charlie无心说出的话而生气。

 

Dean做了个怪相，回答道，“Cas没有什么意见。但是，啊......我有一些想法。”

 

Castiel很惊讶，他也不清楚自己为什么会感到意外。Dean一直在和他的孩子说话，就好像孩子已经出生了，就抱在他的怀里。所以他怎么会还没有想好名字呢？

 

然后Dean补充道，“但我不告诉你。”

 

“噢，”Charlie说道，“秘密名字。我喜欢。Dean，现在我有个问题要问你。我的所有客人我都问过。而且我希望你这个答案有充分的理由。你准备好了吗？”

 

“呃。是啊。”

 

“你站原力光明面还是黑暗面？”Charlie严肃地问道。

 

“光明面，”Dean立刻答道，从他的语气里可以听出他被冒犯了，居然有人问他这种不言而喻的问题，“永远喜欢韩索罗，哈里森·福特是我的梦中情人。”

 

“要是我喜欢男的，他也是我的梦中情人，”Charlie叹了口气，“回答得好。我就没必要想方设法糟蹋你的发型了。你可以问问看，我对那位说她觉得加加宾克斯很‘逗’的女士做了些什么。”

 

Dean笑了，Castiel心里很舒服，等Meg过来把他带走的时候，他愿意放心离开。他自己的头发还是按老样子来，只用略微修剪几下，让头发的长度不至于超过控制范围。他看着镜子里的Charlie和Dean，感到很满足。他从没有见到Dean一次说出这么多话来。

 

一丝意料之外的妒意在Castiel脊椎底部迸发闪烁。他发现自己渴望Dean的关注，就像Dean自然而然且友善地把注意力集中在Charlie身上那样。但是Dean为什么要关注他呢？他是一个Alpha。一个威胁。他就像那些伤害Dean并在Dean的噩梦里反复出现的Alpha们一样，就像那个未经Dean的同意就让他怀上孩子的坏人一样。

 

等他和Dean双双剪完头发，Castiel付完钱之后，他已经陷入了一种极度纠结的负面情绪，以至于Dean退到他身后，保持一步远的距离，垂下双眼。Castiel知道自己又把Dean逼回了之前那种顺从的状态，他心里翻江倒海，同时也很沮丧，因为他的状态实在不好，不知道该如何补救。

 

Dean身上散发出谨慎的气息，但等他们回到Castiel的车里之后，Dean还是盯着他问道，“Cas，怎么了？”

 

“没什么事，不重要，”Castiel摇了摇头，“回家之前顺路去商店买点东西吧。”

 

***

 

那天晚上，他们在露天火坑里做饭。Dean带去引火物，点燃了柴火，他微笑了一会，但很快又沉默了。

 

这是个凉爽的夜晚。熊熊燃烧的火焰传来一波波热浪，有助于保暖，但夜里的气温还是偏低，需要穿外套和厚袜子。他们在杂货店买了烧烤晚餐的美味食材——德式小香肠和玉米棒，在Dean的坚持下，还买了做点心的原料。

 

他们眼前的是Castiel在郊外生活中最爱的景象之一：满天繁星的夜空。流光溢彩的星群覆盖在深蓝色的夜空上，就像一副闪闪发光的画卷，为舒适的篝火野餐铺上了完美的背景画。Castiel好几次看到Dean抬头仰视夜空，他嘴唇微启，下颚松弛，对这番景象充满敬畏。

 

“有时候，离群索居会很艰难，”Castiel说道，Dean立刻将注意力转移到他身上，“但是能坐在在这样的夜空下，一切似乎都是值得的，不是吗？”

 

Dean不屑地哼了一声，随后又笑了。

 

玉米很香，抹了黄油和盐，被火舌炙烤过的糖酱变成了焦糖，裹在玉米粒上。他们吃着烤玉米，Castiel不时给金属烤架上的烤香肠翻面，看着肠衣挤压破裂，发出咝咝声，四周弥漫着烤肉的香味，柴火在高温下劈啪作响。

 

“Cas？”Dean突然开口问道。他的第三根香肠吃了一半，被他放在沾了油渍的纸盘子上，用手托着。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我想了很久你之前说的话，”Dean说，他有些坐立不安，双手搭在膝盖上，一条脚对着地面踢来踢去。“那件事。关于育婴室。”

 

“Dean，说话的时候看着我。”

 

Dean吓了一跳，随后绷紧肩膀，照做了。他咳嗽了一声，接着说道，“你之前说的还算数吗？”

 

“当然了，”Castiel回应道。

 

“噢，好的，真好。我们可以做一个吗？我和孩子能留下来吗？”

 

“我没有什么好不同意的，”Castiel承认道。

 

然后他这个白痴把Dean拉得更近，将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。Dean的唇边有种家里做的饭菜的味道，一切都很美味，但他却在Castiel的触碰下僵硬了起来，没有任何回吻的动作。当Cas闻到恐惧的气味时，他猛烈仰身后撤，大叫道，“该死！对不起。我不知道为什么我会做这种事情。请接受我的道歉。”

 

“没事的，”Dean说道，但他看起来吓坏了。

 

“我希望你能知道，搭建育儿室还有我收留你和孩子与否，这些与你对我的感情无关。”Castiel说道，“你很聪明。你知道我对你感兴趣。但如果我们不是两情相悦，我绝不会采取行动。”

 

他急切地期望Dean会反驳他，说他愿意，说他想要亲吻想要交合想要被结锁住，说他对Castiel的抚摸毫无反应，只不过是出于惊讶。

 

Dean，他理所当然不会说这些。

 

他只是说，“好，”随后继续吃他剩下的半根香肠。

 

等两人都吃完主食，他们之间的气氛恢复了正常，再无恐惧与性挫败的气息。Dean什么也没有说，但他用树枝串起棉花糖，靠近火焰烤焦然后吃掉，一直面带微笑，Castiel很少在他脸上看到那么灿烂的笑容。

 

他们吃饱了，Dean的眼皮开始打架，Castiel告诉他该回房间睡觉了。Castiel自己则在火坑旁多停留了一会儿，把食物碎屑都收拾妥当，以防吸引熊之类的野兽，然后把剩菜装进可回收塑料袋，两手提满袋子回到屋里。

 

他把脑袋探进Dean的卧室准备道声晚安，却发现房间里没有人。他以为Dean去楼上看书了，也有可能是在地下室研究他收藏的音乐专辑，于是Castiel回到他自己的卧室。

 

Dean就在这里。他躺在床中央，穿着睡裤，t恤的下摆褶起来，堆在他隆起的腹部的上方，打着呼噜，已经睡着了。

 

Castiel笑了。

 

***

 

第二天早上，Castiel伸着懒腰醒来的时候，Dean还在熟睡。于是他从Dean的胳膊下面溜了出来，踮着脚尖走出卧室，准备给自己煮杯咖啡，给他们两人做早餐。他走出去的时候，闻到仿佛有什么东西散发出难闻的气味。他忙着煮咖啡的时候，一直在思考是不是昨天晚上忘了把什么剩菜放进冰箱。

 

等他去拿奶油壶的时候，他看到昨晚剩下的玉米棒和小香肠都好端端地躺在玻璃保鲜碗里，放在橙汁旁边。

 

Castiel嗅着空气。

 

怎么回事？

 

如果光凭气味来看，他会以为这个味道是——

 

“Gabriel？”

 

Castiel惊呆了，瞠目结舌地瞪着他的哥哥，这人正坐在沙发上，蠢脸上挂着厚颜无耻的笑容。

 

“你才发现啊，”Gabriel说道，动作流畅地站了起来。他从房间另一头走过来，说，“嗨，等你这玩意煮好了，介意给我分一杯吗？我可开了一整夜的车。我知道你在玩消失，但我压根不知道你住在这种鸟不拉屎的地方。”Gabriel从他身边走过，打开冰箱门，拎起半满的整加仑装牛奶[1美制加仑约等于3.8升]，拧开瓶盖，直接对嘴喝了一大口。

 

Castiel把牛奶夺回来，放在柜子上。

 

“你来这干什么？”他严肃地问道。

 

“老弟，这儿的味道真香啊，”Gabriel说道，他把鼻子凑到Castiel的睡衣上，深深吸了口气。他做了个鬼脸，抬头看着Castiel说道，“如果我不了解你的话，我还以为你已经找到伴儿了。”

 

“事实是，我没有。”Castiel不耐烦地答道，他把牛奶瓶盖从对方手里抢回来，转到牛奶瓶上，把它放回冰箱。他一字一句硬生生地问道，“你来这干什么？你还没有回答我的问题。”

 

“当然是有事啦，”Gabriel说道，“嘿，你有冰淇淋吗——亻尔女子口阿，帅哥。”

 

Dean正睡眼惺忪地从卧室里溜达出来，他还没来得及梳洗，头发全都支楞着。他一只手揉脸，另一只手挠着肚子。当注意到有人来了的时候，他立刻僵住了，眼睛在Gabriel和Castiel两人身上来回扫视。他看起来已经准备逃跑了，Castiel本能地从他哥哥身后跑出来，站在他和Dean之间。

 

“Cassie，你确定你没去找伴儿吗？你好像很忙啊，”Gabriel吹了声口哨，然后在裤裆前做了一个粗鲁的手势。Castiel皱起了眉头。

 

“孩子不是他的，”Dean说道，他虽然非常紧张，但语气却很平静。

 

“Quio?[法语，‘什么’]”

 

“孩子不是他的，”Dean重复道，这次他的声音更大了。

 

“哎呦喂，”Gabriel说道，他瞟了一眼Castiel。“老弟，我一直都知道你很新潮，但我没意识到原来你对别人吃剩的Omega这么感兴趣。这倒是第一次听说。之前总以为你会喜欢书呆子Beta之类的。但是——他长得这么漂亮，所以这次我就不说什么了。”

 

“Gabriel，”Castiel警告道。

 

“去死吧你，”Dean怒斥道。Castiel怀疑如果Gabriel是Alpha的话，Dean就不会这么大胆了。但Gabriel是个Beta。一般来说，Beta更为冷静，不太可能对口无遮拦的Omega发脾气。不幸的是，在任何人面前，Gabriel都是一样的难缠。

 

Gabriel舔了舔嘴唇，“带劲。我喜欢。你是从哪找到他的？”

 

“Gabe，我是认真的。”Castiel厉声喝道，他终于还是在语气里加入了一些Alpha的威压感。“别去打扰Dean。就算没有你的纠缠他也已经够受的了。现在你他妈在这里干什么？立刻告诉我。”

 

Gabriel扬起一边的眉毛，举起双手，“Cassie，没必要对我摆出那副Alpha的姿势。我只是没想到你到现在还在经营这种生意，窝藏跑路的Omega。”

 

“Gabriel，你真他妈够了。给你两秒钟解释你现在在我家做什么，不然我就直接把你扔出去。”Castiel抓住他哥哥上衣的前襟，把他往前门的方向拖。

 

“卧槽，卧槽，好好好，”Gabriel从Castiel手里挣脱了出来。他转过身，叹了口气。“听着。我来找你可是为了正经的家族事务[Family-type business]。”

 

咖啡机发出嘟嘟声，提示咖啡已经煮好了。Castiel回到厨房给自己倒了一杯，里面加上奶油。他又取了另一只杯子，给他哥哥倒上咖啡。他看着Gabriel把奶油倒了个底朝天，再加上糖，调成了一杯令人无从下口的混合物。然后他把咖啡壶放回机器里，给Dean倒了一杯果汁。他取出Dean的孕期维生素，往手掌里磕出来一片，把药片和果汁一同递给Dean，最后才把注意力转向Gabriel。

 

Gabriel，在Cas转身忙碌的这一小会儿，找出来一罐很可能已经过期的生奶油，正在把它挤到他那杯咖啡与糖混合物上，堆成螺旋形。他嘬了一大口，然后说道，“你没资格批评我。”

 

“我没有。我想知道你他妈在我家里做什么。”

 

“我已经告诉你了。正经八百的家族事务。Michael那边的。”

 

“Michael已经和我断绝来往了，”Castiel慢慢喝着咖啡，尖锐地回应道。“你早就知道了。”

 

“是啊，孩砸，这才是问题所在。他没有你的地址，没法寄结婚请帖。”Gabriel说道。

 

“什么？”

 

“他的婚礼，”Gabriel说，“包办婚姻，有人给他找了个叫做Lilith的金发Omega妞儿。不管怎么样，全家人都应该参加。我们都得去当伴郎。年度庆典，随他们怎么说吧。”

 

“不，”Castiel说道。“不。绝对不行。我不去。”

 

“看在他妈的份上，Cassie，你知道我费了多大力气才把车开到这个你称为是家的鬼地方吗？”

 

“嘿！”Dean厉声说道，“小蛋糕，你省省吧。”

 

Gabriel皱了皱眉头，但是除此之外他没有对Dean的话做出任何反应。他继续道，“你不会想把我一个人留在他们那边吧？”

 

“噢我会的。”

 

“如果我告诉你，我已经把你的新地址告诉了Michael，你那份书面婚礼请帖正在邮寄的路上，那该怎么办？”Gabriel说道，“老弟，你逃不过这场婚礼的。我只是出于礼貌来给你提个醒，如果你不来的话，老妈会降下地狱之火，把你拖过去观摩这对快乐夫妇幸福牵手。我想你宁愿先看到我的脸也不想直接见到她。”

 

“Gabe，你怎么搞的？”Castiel咆哮道，他把咖啡杯重重摔到厨房柜台上，对Gabriel怒目而视，从头到脚散发出愤怒Alpha的攻击性，“你为什么这么做？”

 

Gabriel耸耸肩，把他那杯科学实验混合物一饮而尽。他把空杯子直接扔进水池，一点冲洗干净的意思都没有。“不知道。为什么我就要做事情呢？顺便一说，你应该带个人一起去。老妈从某个新晋富人家庭找了个红毛Omega，就等着你去见面呢。所以我建议你赶早的先找一个。”他目光飘忽片刻，随后直勾勾落在Dean身上。Dean全程在看着他们两人交谈，脸上带着明显的不快。

 

他身形紧张，眉头紧锁，Castiel想要用双臂抱住他，保护他。Dean本来不应该见到他的家人。见鬼，只有Gabriel和Anna知道他这个地址——行，按照Gabe的说法，只有这两个人知道。Castiel是有意切断和家人的联系的，他图什么呢？图家人给他来一场回到大家庭的欢迎仪式吗？他过得那么开心，他很满足，他是家里的害群之马，麻烦制造者。小报上的丑闻。那个从来没个Alpha样子的臭名昭著的Alpha。他一直为此深感骄傲，尤其是这意味着他再也不用容忍他那些令人厌恶的血亲了。永远不用了。

 

这婚礼是一场灾难。

 

“听我说，”Gabriel说道，“我们只需要摆出笑脸做给拍照的记者们看。关上门之后一切怎样，都是我们自己的事情。反正都得去，与其生气还不如享受免费的酒水。”

 

“我拒绝，”Castiel说道，“你不能逼我参加。”

 

“我是不能，”Gabriel承认道，“但是你知道我们的母亲可以。而且她也会来逼你。实际上，我们俩都知道这一点。”

 

“我没有约会对象。”

 

“才不呢，你有。小睫毛怪就在那呢。”Gabriel朝Dean咧嘴一笑，Dean冲他则竖起中指。

 

“我不会要求Dean陪我去，”Castiel说道。

 

“是啊，很好。要么是带球小可爱，要么是老妈给你找的某个有钱混蛋家的Omega女儿。”

 

“我的名字是Dean，”Dean抗议道，他看上去越来越生气。出于习惯，Castiel向他走去，把他挡在身后，免受Gabriel的骚扰。简直荒谬。Gabriel是他哥哥，是个Beta。根本无法构成威胁。他和Gabriel都知道，如果他激怒了Castiel，Castiel能轻而易举地把他打倒，让他永远闭嘴。Gabriel也知道Castiel不会伤害他。他不是那种会动手伤人的Alpha。

 

Michael是那种会去伤人的Alpha。Lucifer也是。

 

Castiel不是。他永远不会。

 

“反正吧，你可能会想带揣宝宝的一起去。”Gabriel总结道。

 

“我说过，我的名字是Dean，”Dean加重语气强调道，他从Castiel面前挤过去，与Gabriel正面对峙。他朝Gabriel胸口推了一掌，说道，“如果你们俩能把你们该死的傲慢收个两秒钟就好了。小笑脸，你懂吗。至于你——”他突然转向Cas，表情变得柔和起来，“我会去的。”

 

“什么？”Castiel勉强答道。

 

“我和你一起去婚礼，”Dean小声说道，“我们可以装作我们已经结合了之类的。”

 

“你身上没有我的咬痕，”Castiel说，“你不了解我的家人。他们极其恶劣。我永远不会让毫无防备的人面对这些——”

 

“我不是毫无防备，”Dean辩解道，“我是自愿的。如果他们问起结合标记的问题，我们就说我们咬在了没那么传统的地方。他们会相信的，对吧？”

 

会的。他们几乎肯定会相信。

 

Castiel终于清了清嗓子，问道，“为什么？你为什么要帮我？”

 

“因为，”Dean抬起下巴说道，“你在我需要的时候帮了我，所以我也会在你有需要的时候帮你。”

 

“这真是太好了，”Gabriel说，“简直感人至深。所以说孩砸，你会来吗？不用派一条龙把你叼过去见证Michael的幸福婚姻了？”

 

“是的。好吧，”Castiel同意道，“我......来。”

 

***

 

一周之后，Castiel和Dean动身前去参加婚礼。


	6. 我的家庭，你懂个屁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章背景音乐：Seventeen—Marina and the Diamonds   
> 试听链接：https://www.xiami.com/song/1769307896
> 
> You teach me how to behave  
> 你教我待人接物  
> I felt you question the way-ay  
> 我怀疑你在质疑  
> I was brought up as a baby  
> 我的家庭环境  
> Well, you don't know fuck about my family  
> 呵，我的家庭，你懂个屁

Dean不喜欢飞机。他从没机会乘飞机旅行，且对此颇为欣慰。但当他们进入丹佛国际机场，在里面转悠的时候，他还是满心厌恶和恐惧。他本以为，他可以在Cas的鸟不拉屎的家里开到机场这段长长的路程中，和自己把道理捋清楚了。结果事与愿违，他的神经越绷越紧，就像玩俄罗斯方块的时候按错了按键，压力像方块一样逐层累积，等Castiel把他的Prius轿车停在机场长期停车场，往下搬行李的时候（“我可以自己拿，”Dean不满道，但Castiel一句话把他打发了，“你怀孕了，作为医生，我强烈建议你不要搬运重物。”），Dean整个人都不舒服了。

 

“你可以告诉我你害怕飞行，”Castiel低声说道。

 

Dean肯定散发着恐惧的气味——这是唯一可以解释为什么他和Cas在排队等待办理登机手续的时候，被所有人盯着看。

 

当他们走到磅秤前，乘务员同情地微笑着说，“临飞紧张？”

 

“他不喜欢坐飞机，你肯定能闻出来，”Castiel说道，“我们要去加利福尼亚参加我哥哥的婚礼。”乘务员吃吃地笑了，Dean不得不忍住一声怒吼。

 

Cas当然注意到了，他低声警告道，“Dean，要有礼貌。”

 

Dean开始生闷气。

 

他们前去安检。他也不知道自己是更讨厌在飞机上的感觉，还是每个人都把他当做一朵柔弱的花，他是个惊慌失措，焦虑易怒的Omega，在熙熙攘攘的机场被人挤来挤去，真可怜啊。他们不像Cas那样让他接受全身扫描，而是用扫描器在他身上挥了挥，就把他放行了。

 

在整个过程中，Cas的气味一直伴随着他，这对他有很大帮助。Dean对此很是愤怒。他之前一直看不起那些需要别人帮助才能调理情绪的Omega，而现在他也变成了其中一员，几乎是实打实地夫唱妇随，紧紧地跟在Castiel后面，仿佛他一撒手，就会被风吹跑一样。

[夫唱妇随：这里意译了一下，原文是barefoot and pregnant。这是一句与性别歧视有关的俗语，指的是女性应该留在家里操持家务，并且生育大量孩子]

 

Cas在前往候机区的全程，都揉着他的后背安抚他，等他坐定之后又给他带来一份小点心和热可可，都是从机场里面的星巴克买的。

 

一切都高端大气，进展顺利，直到他们的那趟飞机在窗外停泊就位，上一班的乘客陆续离开。Dean感到自己的脸色又白了，一直在晃腿，忍都忍不住。孩子在他腹内焦躁不安地蠕动，就好像能感觉到爸爸的压力有点大，正对他喊道， _老爸，冷静点_ 。Dean怒瞪自己的肚子，说“没人理你。”

 

“嗯？”Cas说。

 

“在和宝宝说话。”

 

“啊。宝宝不乖了？”Castiel问道。

 

“连话都不会说，就特么已经学会顶嘴了，”Dean咕哝道。

 

Cas轻声笑了。Dean继续生闷气。他看到一位眼睛明亮的Beta朝他们微笑，于是火气更大了。等到快要登机的时候，他又抓住Cas的胳膊，紧张得要死，要是飞机晃得有点不对头，他可能真的会吐出来。这是要他待在一个巨大的金属管道里啊，还要在天上飞，要死就死一大批，他感到不舒服不是很正常吗，居然有人觉得他脑子不对头。

 

Castiel让Dean握着他的手臂，另一只手在他后背上转着圈抚摸。他这么做可能不是因为他关心Dean，更主要可能是因为Dean全身散发的焦虑过于强烈，他几乎自己都能闻到。飞机上的其他乘客都在盯着他们看，这些目光把所有不安的情绪都放大了一千倍。他只想回到Cas的家里，找个小被子裹起来，跑到地下室里，打开电唱机放一张好听的唱片，继续给宝宝胎教。

 

但是没戏。想都别想，他现在坐在一架飞机上，要去参加Castiel哥哥被包办婚姻的婚礼。因为Cas的另一个哥哥把Cas的住址抖了出来，还搬出他们的母亲以作威胁。Dean推测Castiel的母亲应该颇有悍妇气质。他还推测Cas的兄弟们都是些混蛋家伙。

 

难怪Cas一溜烟地逃到落基山脉安家落户。

 

Dean真希望他能喝上几口酒。唉，他不仅是被关在一个会飞的金属死亡管道里，他是怀孕了还被关在一个会飞的金属死亡管道里。他现在什么辙都没有，只能把脸贴在Cas的手臂上，把他前中后味闻个遍，这样Dean不会太想把整副内脏都吐出来了。

 

一位神采奕奕的Omega空姐站在走廊里做安全演示，安全带什么什么的，氧气面罩什么什么的。

 

哦豁，完蛋。飞机开始往跑道窜。

 

“Dean，你不会有事的。从统计学上来说，飞机比汽车要更安全，”Castiel说道。

 

Dean把双手紧攥成拳，说，“呵呵，是啊，从统计学上来说， _去你妈的_ 。”

 

Castiel看着他，好像他在发疯一样，Dean根本就没心思去管，他紧紧抓住身体两侧的扶手。他刚刚对一个Alpha说了句‘去你妈的’，那个他应该假装是他丈夫的Alpha，而他现在整个人都乱的，根本没有分不出一丝心思去在意。

 

他们上天了。Dean继续把脸贴在Cas身上，这样他就能避开飞机上循环过滤的过分清洁的空气，避开坐在他们周围的数百名乘客的气味。他居然会这么害怕，简直荒唐。他见识过比这糟糕得多的场面。Dean这辈子都在和那些精虫上脑，举止粗暴，汗流浃背的Alpha打交道，但是呢，他从来没有被这种飞行死亡管道折腾过。

 

飞行的全程他都靠在Cas身上。Cas找空姐给他点了一杯免费饮料来缓解胃部不适，他甚至都没力气觉得尴尬。等到着陆了，他一点也没觉得轻松。

 

如今，Dean只需要撑过洛杉矶国际机场的拥堵，体验加利福尼亚的晚春，熬过一场关于两个不健全家庭的婚礼。

 

***

 

仿佛感受到了全世界的善意，Dean和Castiel顺利地通过机场，取走行李，拦下一辆出租车，全程畅通无阻。在Dean的设想里，一场加利福尼亚的婚礼应该在沙滩举行，但实际上Michael和Lilith的婚礼定在一个可以俯瞰海滩的豪华场所，一家叫做马里布海滩酒店的地方。

 

等他们到了地方，Dean情不自禁地长吸了一口气。出租车司机把车停好，Dean低声吹了声口哨，说“卧了个大槽啊，这地方豪华得一匹。”

 

“Michael只看得上最好的，”Castiel轻声念叨。他和出租车司机一起卸下行李，Cas从他的钱包里拿出一张20美元的大票子慷慨地付给他，随后把钱包塞进牛仔裤后面的口袋里，走进酒店。大堂正如Dean所说，的确‘豪华得一匹’——这里空间不是特别大，地上也没铺黄金，但家具一眼就能看出来是深色实木质地，金色和沙滩色的装饰全在叫嚣着各种奢侈有钱。

 

他们走到前台，登记入住，Dean没有注意Cas在和前台说些什么。他希望他们的房间能和酒店大厅一样漂亮。不是废话么，如果他要在人间地狱熬上一个星期，那他宁可把日子过得体面点。Dean在研究架子上放的小宣传册的时候，他感觉到Cas在用手整理他的头发，把他那头“哦草完蛋我在一个天上飞的死亡金属管子里”的发型梳理得更加得体。然后他突然意识到——Castiel在给他撸毛。他几乎要立即转身怼他几句，但他很快意识到，这个星期他们应该装成是配偶关系。如果他们是配偶的话，那Castiel把他撸到秃噜皮也是百分之百没有任何问题的。

 

他继续对着那排小册子翻翻捡捡。

 

“哈，Cas。”Dean说道，他转身给Cas看他手上的一本游览手册，“‘发现刺激的水上运动’，有情趣。”他扬了扬眉毛，憋回去一个坏笑。

[水上运动：water sports，连在一起就是watersports，即涉及嘘嘘的各种高阶情趣玩法]

 

Castiel瞪了他一眼，说，“Dean，我们——”

 

“Cassie！”

 

Castiel和Dean都转过身去，在他们的右侧，有个帅气的中年金发Beta男子张开双臂向他们走来。然而他没有拥抱Castiel，只拍了拍他的肩膀，然后对Dean眨眨眼。

 

“干得不错，亲爱的。我一直都知道你特别爷们。”

 

“谢谢你，Balthazar。真讨喜。”Castiel冷冷地说道。他把手掌放在Dean背上，把他往前推了一点，然后介绍道，“Balthazar，这是Dean，我的伴侣。Dean，这是我令人愉悦的表兄，Balthazar。”鉴于Castiel说‘令人愉悦’这个词的语气，Dean觉得这个人其实一点都不令人愉悦。

 

尽管如此，他还是微笑着和Balthazar握了手。他决定什么也不说，因为从他嘴里冒出来的话肯定没一句好的，绝逼是给自己挖坑。

 

“作为Omega，你的个子是不是有点太大了？”Balthazar说道。Dean调动了他全部的自控力，才没有在这个家伙滔滔不绝说下去的时候翻起白眼。“但你真是个美人。Cassie坚持和主流文化反着来，结果这个任性不羁[wayward]的年轻人，最后却和他家族里的其他Alpha做出了一样的选择，真是有趣哈。伟岸强壮的Alpha找了个睫毛长长的漂亮Omega，还把人家的肚子弄大了。真符合你的原则啊，Castiel。”

 

这次Dean确实翻了个白眼。

 

“噢，他还挺带劲的。”

 

“一个个都这么说，我受够了，”Dean嘀咕道。

 

“我知道，”Castiel回应道，他伸手抚摸Dean颈部的头发，然后在Dean脑袋顶上印下一个单纯的吻。Dean明白这是做给别人看的，但他还是有点紧张。他尽量把情绪隐藏起来，也别让其他人闻到他身上散发的不安，不想搞砸了他和Cas的这出戏。Dean欠他不少情，应该帮他这个忙。

 

幸运的是，前台接待员清了清嗓子，把房间钥匙递给了Castiel。显然，他们的房间在顶层，三楼。Balthazar和他们道了别，说了些他要去找个地方按摩的废话，然后他们向电梯走去。

 

这房间也太牛逼了。还特么是个套房。他们放行李的时候Dean一直在暗喜。房间里有一张沙发，一张咖啡桌，壁炉上面还装了一台超薄电视。他看到这副布置深感满意，情不自禁地吹了声口哨。

 

站在他身后的Castiel理了理衣服。

 

“我想我们可以在晚上的庆祝活动之前小睡一会儿，”Cas说道。

 

Dean叹气道，“庆祝活动？”

 

“我知道，我知道，”Castiel说道，“我们一会要下楼参加晚宴。我想这可能是某种欢迎仪式。要么就是他们打算把我们养肥，然后把我们吃了。”

 

Dean认为后者的可能性比较大，想到这个下场他就害怕。

 

“别担心，”Castiel说道，他又开始揉Dean的后背，“现在我们休息一下吧。”

 

***

 

Dean醒来时，太阳已经开始下山了，整个房间沐浴在橙黄色的柔光中。Cas不在床上，他站在床边，上身赤裸，旁边是一张熨衣板，面前挂着一件精致的衬衫。他熨烫布料，眉头紧皱，神情认真。有那么一会，Dean呆呆地看着他处理衣服。Cas凡事都要做到完美，即使是参加他们俩谁都不乐意去的“晚宴”，也要把衬衫烫得妥妥帖帖。

 

Dean在被子底下动弹，Castiel才注意到他醒了。他低声道，“不错，你醒了。我们大约一个小时之后下楼。”

 

Dean一声哀叹。

 

在从科罗拉多出发之前，他们去了镇上一家价格虚高的孕妇时装店，给Dean买了礼服。他讨厌他那身狗日的Omega孕期款系扣领衬衫，讨厌别人看他的样子，讨厌他的肚子抻着衣服下摆的感觉。他希望自己可以简单上阵，只穿条牛仔裤和t恤，但他知道那样会让Castiel难堪。

 

不管他要忍受多少件正装衬衫，他都不会让Cas难堪的。

 

45分钟后，Dean穿上了一套炭灰色的Omega孕期款礼服，所有装饰都色调一致，无可挑剔。他还在他因为怀孕而浮肿的脚上套了一双漂亮的，闪闪发亮的鞋子。想想他的脚本来就有多大，这鞋真难买。

 

至于Castiel，他看上去太英俊了，Dean都想把他一口吞下去。没有什么能比西装更能衬托一位Alpha的气质了。Castiel的西装和Dean的一样，也是灰色调，但他的丝质领带是藏蓝色的。深沉的蓝将他的眼睛衬托得更加明亮。

 

“Dean，你看上去棒极了，”Castiel告诉他。

 

Dean咬着嘴唇，垂着眼睛紧盯地板。自从Cas把他捡回去之后，他的模样已经好多了，尽管脸颊和四肢依然很瘦，但他增加了不少必须的重量。他的躯体更饱满了，尽管从外观上看，他好像在赶时髦节食减肥。他也不知道Castiel的亲戚们会不会觉得节食很奇怪，毕竟他现在有孕在身。

 

Dean咳了一声，“谢谢。你也一样。”

 

在通往酒店主楼的电梯上，Castiel的另一位兄弟加入了他们之中。一见这个人，Cas就像只遇见敌人的猛兽般警惕起来。

 

“Castiel，这是谁？”那人慢悠悠地说道，看上去怡然自得。他的目光扫过Dean的腹部，又回到他的脸上。那人舔了舔嘴唇。Dean憋住了才没去骂他两句，让他不要那样贪婪地盯着他看，就像盯着一盘餐后甜点。因为他真的，真的很努力不想丢他自己还有Castiel的脸。

 

Cas没有马上回答，于是Dean接过了话。他伸出手，说，“Dean Winchester。”

 

“当真？”这位兄弟扬起眉毛，“Winchester。难怪啊。”

 

“你这是什么意思？”Dean问道，随后回头看了看Cas。

 

“他指的是和你同姓的，一位著名的Omega权利拥护者和律师，”Castiel说道，“而且他忘了告诉你，他叫Lucifer。”

 

Lucifer是个Alpha，典型的Alpha。他的气味就像是Dean以前成天打交道的那些Alpha，一点也不像Cas。Cas强壮，温柔，令他放心。Lucifer散发着睾酮和毫不掩饰的性压迫感，就像一颗喷了太多香氛的尚未爆炸的炸弹。他似乎也有点懊丧，因为他同样被卷进了一场噩梦般的婚礼。

 

电梯停在最底层，发出叮的一声。Lucifer朝他们咧嘴一笑，这表情让Dean不安地挪了挪身子。他说，“幸会，孩子们，”随后迅速走了出去，踏地带响。

 

“他是什么意思？”Dean问道，“他为什么说难怪我姓Winchester。”

 

Cas皱起眉头，捏着后颈，慢吞吞地走了出去。他解释道，“我刚刚说过，有一个参与Omega权益活动的人士，姓Winchester。但我哥哥指的是我自己参与Omega权益活动的事情。这就是我家人如此不喜欢我的原因之一，我尊重那些他们认为传统意义上比我低阶的人。”

 

Dean做了个怪样，“你参加Omega权益活动？”

 

Cas点点头。

 

“哈。”

 

他不知道为什么会感到惊讶。他知道，从几十年前，就有很多Alpha努力奔波，帮助Omega争取投票权，他知道有些Alpha甚至在性侵危机处理中心工作，做志愿者，参与游行。Castiel可能是那些Alpha中的一员，他觉得这消息有点奇怪，尽管自从被Castiel从路边捡去之后，对方一直很尊重Dean。

 

天啊。Dean不禁觉得自己真是幸运得过分。因为他知道，有各种各样的人可能会把他捡走，他可能会落得各种下场，但他真没想到自己会遇上一个投身于Omega权益的Alpha，前医生。他连听都没听说过这等好事。

 

Cas领着他进入一间宽敞的宴会厅。餐桌上铺了洁白的桌布，摆着看起来很贵的餐具，刀叉在精心布置的昏暗光线下闪闪发光。他们把名字报给一个衣着华丽的侍者打扮的家伙，那人带着他们穿过一大群人，来到大厅最前面的长桌。

 

哦，我的个老天。

 

Dean祈祷他不要搞砸。

 

Castiel的手一直放在Dean背上，直到他们两人就座，随后他把手臂搭在椅背上。他们坐定还不到两秒钟，一位身穿西装的中年女子走了过来，她指甲修剪整齐的手上捏着一只装了霞多丽白葡萄酒的水晶杯。

 

“Castiel，”她打招呼道，然后居然朝Cas的脸颊吹了个飞吻。

 

“妈妈，”Castiel硬生生地说。

 

哦，完他个犊子。

 

她将注意力转到Dean身上。据他对这个女人的听闻，他现在可能已经吓到尿裤子了。但与之相反，他抬起下巴，与她视线持平。他能察觉到Castiel的关心。

 

“那么，你一定是我儿子的神秘伴侣了，”她拖长语调，慢悠悠地说道。

 

“是的，夫人，”他说。

 

“嗯，很有礼貌，”她说，声音甜到发腻，令人不适，“他叫什么名字，Castiel？”

 

“Dean Winchester，”Dean说道。

 

她挑起一道修剪完美的眉，对他说，“我不记得我问过你。我问的是我的儿子。”

 

“不要找事，妈妈，”Castiel说道，声音有点接近低吼。

 

她拿酒杯在他面前晃了晃，责备道，“不要吼我。我是你妈妈。你要尊重我。”

 

“你会得到与你给予Dean同等的尊重，”Castiel对她说道，“请允许我告诉你，你已经在惹麻烦了。”

 

她叹了口气，举杯啜饮一口，随后失望地摇摇头，说道，“我看得出来，你今晚是不会规矩行事了。我只要求你看好你的Omega，让他守好规矩。Castiel，待人无礼，你是可以侥幸脱罪，但如果被你那看起来就缺乏教养的Omega婊子出言冒犯，我绝不姑息。今晚玩个痛快，好吗？”说完，她闲庭信步走到桌子另一头，坐了下来，就好像她什么过分的话也没有说。

 

“我非常抱歉，”Castiel说道，“我的母亲。Naomi。她对Omega很不友善。真是令人尴尬。”

 

Dean保持沉默。如果他开口说话，肯定会违反Cas他妈关于Omega言行举止的规矩。

 

几分钟后，晚宴开始了。一位温文尔雅的黑发Alpha领着一位身材苗条的金发Omega女子进入宴会厅。Castiel解释说，那个Alpha是他的长兄，Michael，所以说拉着他手臂的那位肯定是他的未婚妻——Lilith。当Castiel介绍那两个人的时候，他们都注视着Dean。Dean什么也没说，因为他现在意识到大家压根就没指望他说点什么。他陷入了一个思想腐朽的，满是传统老顽固的地狱。上帝救命。

 

Michael说了几句答谢的话，感谢他和Lilith的家人共聚一堂，并请他们一起低头祈祷。等这时候Dean也没找到些许归属感。他惊慌地瞥了Castiel一眼，而Cas伸手握住了Dean的手掌，与他手指交缠。他低声道，“跟着做就好，”于是Dean乖乖地闭上了眼睛，听Michael滔滔不绝地念叨那些标准祷词，感谢上帝赐予他们食物，以及对基督的感恩之情之类的。都是他以前听过的那一套，直到Michael开始祈祷让“迷途的Omega”重归光明之路，履行他们与生俱来的职责，因为夏娃身为Omega，犯下了所有Omega的罪。听了这话他气得难受，他这辈子都在听那些政客们说这种鬼话，那些人有意限制Omega们的权利，将决策权通通转移给Alpha群体。

 

终于熬到Michael说出“我们以你的名义祈祷，阿门，”然后宴会厅响起了齐声的阿门，他感受到了前所未有的如释重负。他睁开眼睛，看见了Castiel向他投来歉意的目光。

 

但是啊，要说有什么人，能理解完全不想和自己的出身背景扯上任何联系的想法，那就是Dean了。于是他捏了捏Cas的手，然后才松开他们紧握的手指，希望这举动足以表示支持。

 

食物是这整场惨剧中最美好的部分。Dean要了菲力牛排，还有一大堆土豆条作为配餐。等到冒着腾腾热气的盘子端上来，他和肚子里的孩子已经双双奄奄一息。餐盘一沾桌子，他就忘情地吃了起来。

 

Castiel的叔叔兼继父（显然，Cas的生父去世之后，这人就乘虚而入了）Zachariah坐在远处，隔着几张桌子瞟着Dean，说什么“天主在上，Castiel这是找了个什么Omega啊？”Dean装作没听见他说话，吃个不停，还把桌面弄得乱糟糟，因为他现在有意想要表现恶劣。

 

Castiel喝干了第三杯酒。Dean没注意到他喝了多少，直到他发现Castiel有点坐不稳了，还闻到Castiel呼出的气有股酸辣的味道。Dean暼了一圈，确保四下没有人注意他们，然后偷偷伸手手撑住Cas。他低声道，“你酒量不怎么地啊，是不？”

 

“差不多，”Castiel说道。但他又要了一杯酒，把主菜消灭掉，上甜点的时候又要了第五杯。显然，按照规矩，Dean需要遵循Omega的健康饮食习惯，拒绝饭后甜点的诱惑。他拒绝遵循，他切着他那块漂漂亮亮的派的时候，每个人都在盯着他看，他鸟都没鸟他们一下。

 

另外，他需要攒点力气，后面还要做个‘护送醉酒Alpha’的任务，等应付完了酒桌上的事情他还要忙呢。

 

吃完饭之后还是要应酬一番，他刚和Lilith的亲戚——一个戴着厚厚眼镜的叫做Del小孩儿——说了几句话，胎儿就挪到了Dean的膀胱上，他立刻全速跑出宴会厅，逃到了Omega卫生间里。

 

“你就不能饶你老爸一次么？”Dean嘟哝道，摸索着他的裤子拉链。终于在Omega洗手间光洁锃亮的小便池把膀胱里的东西放干净之后，他长舒了一口气。这地方装修得很高档。还有个戴眼镜的哥们，手里拿着一篮子叠得很复杂的手巾。在Dean释放天性期间，那哥们尽量不去直视Dean的眼睛。

 

洗手池旁边放的不是塑料给皂器，而是某种镶嵌了贝壳的泵，每个洗手池旁边都有一个。这洗手液的味道很重，柠檬鼠尾草，这股气味怕是能在Dean的手上留一个星期。他从站在角落里的那人手上接过毛巾，把手指擦干。

 

等等。应该给他们付小费的，对吧？完蛋，他一点钱都没带。

 

“我身上没有现金，”Dean傻兮兮地说道，把用过的毛巾递回去，“等我去找我的Alpha要点钱。”

 

“当然可以，小子，”那人阴阳怪气地说道。

 

随便吧。尽管Dean干过不少糟心事，但他至少不是个骗子。他找到了Cas，这人正在喝鸡尾酒，笑得特别开心，旁边是他花言巧语的哥哥Gabriel。他咳嗽一声，拽了拽Cas外套的下摆。

 

“Dean，怎么了？”

 

“洗手间里有个递毛巾的哥们，”Dean说道，“我想这种情况我应该给他付小费，但是我没带钱。”

 

Cas把鸡尾酒递给Gabriel，后者拿过杯子就偷偷嘬了一口，Castiel醉醺醺地从口袋里摸出皮质钱包。他挠了挠头，说，“给，”然后递给Dean一张百元大钞。

 

“呃。这张是一百的，”Dean怯怯地说道。

 

“是的没错，”Castiel同意道，“去......给吧。”

 

“行吧。你没意见就行，”Dean犹豫了一下，看向Gabriel，“你看见了吧？他刚刚朝我扔了张一百的。万一他忘了这回事，你可要帮我说话，对吧？”

 

“没问题，Dean-o，”Gabriel同意道。他眨眨眼，又嘬了一口Castiel的酒。

 

那个递毛巾的家伙看到Dean又回来了，显然很吃惊，看到他拿出那么大一张票子，更吃惊了。

 

“这么多啊，小子，”他说道。

 

Dean耸耸肩，“我也是这么和他说的。”

 

他瞥了Dean一眼，说道，“傍上了有钱的，嗯？”

 

“不是有意的，”Dean说道。行吧，人们可以侮辱他。但要是有人侮辱了Cas，他可不能忍，因为Cas人很好。Cas不应该被他那些亲戚还有酒店花哨卫生间里面递毛巾的什么人出言污蔑。他不能说他爱Cas，因为他几乎不了解Cas。但至少他在乎Cas，而在乎某人正是关心某人的第一步。

 

他不知道自己是否愿意冒着面对一切后果的危险，心甘情愿的去关心Cas。

 

Dean走出洗手间的时候，他撞上了什么人——是Lucifer。

 

“呃，嗨，”他说道。

 

“你好啊，Dean，”Lucifer笑道，“你知道吗，你看起来非常眼熟。我想我们可能有个共同的熟人。”

 

“八成没有，”Dean避重就轻道，“我没什么朋友。”或者说什么朋友也没有，除了一个Castiel。

 

“哦，我想我们有，”Lucifer说道，“你认识一个叫做Alastair的人吗？”

 

Dean的脸色变得煞白。突然间，他看到了冷酷无情的眼睛，感觉到有结插进他的身体里，一个接一个。他感觉到皮鞭抽破了他的后背和大腿，手腕缠着沉重的镣铐，火辣辣的羞愧感席卷了他的每一寸身体，他回想起了他做过的每一件事情，他曾经向多少个Alpha张开双腿......他放任Alastair将他自己变成了什么样的人。

 

Lucifer的脸上绽出笑容。他歪头回应道，“啊，正如我所想。”

 

Dean从他身边挤开，迅速走回宴会厅。他满脸屈辱，全身沉重。

 

他回到Cas身边，对他说道，“Cas，我们能不能走啊？”他感觉自己又回到了原先臣服顺从的状态，把话埋在心里，不告诉Cas他遇上了什么事，一味地恳求对方允许自己回到房间里。

 

Cas即使已经烂醉，也察觉了到有哪里不太对劲，他摇摇晃晃地转向Dean，问道，“Dean，你还好吗？”

 

Dean摇摇头。

 

Cas踉踉跄跄地挪了几步，轻敲一下他的空鸡尾酒杯，朝Gabriel示意道，“Dean，”——他打了个嗝——“Dean和我要回楼上去了。告诉妈妈Dean的肚子不太舒服，好吗？我们先回去了。”

 

“放心吧小弟，有我呢。”Gabriel说道，拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。

 

回到房间的路程异常艰难。他极度焦虑，指尖颤抖，神经抽痛，而Cas就是走不了直线。他一路喋喋不休地向电梯走去，不停地问Dean是否还好，问发生了什么事情，问他能不能帮他做点什么。Dean嘘声安抚他，架着Cas的胳膊走到房间门口。他拿出钥匙卡，然后插进门锁里。

 

在经历了一整晚的风波之后，看见房间内的景象，Dean足足松了一口气。但是与此相比，他还是更想回到千里之外，Castiel建在落基山的房子里，躺在Cas的床上，裹上他的小被子。那里充盈着他们两人的气味，带来的舒适感远胜于这里酒店漂白剂，空气清新剂，还有从窗户吹进来的咸咸的空气的气味混合体。他笨拙地带上了房门，尽量不让Castiel从他手里滑下去，小心避开自己圆鼓鼓碍事的肚子。

 

Castiel从Dean手里挣开，迅速跑到卫生间，对着抽水马桶呕吐起来。

 

“好多了，”他朝着水里脏兮兮的东西说道，“Dean，发生什么事了？”

 

“没什么，”Dean低声说，“Alpha，你酒量很差啊，是不是？”

 

“我不喜欢我的家人，”Castiel叹道，脸贴着抽水马桶。

 

“是啊，我也是，”Dean低声道，“我们差不多可以开个社团了。”

 

Cas抬头看着他，Dean立刻感到一阵愧疚。他不应该隐瞒真相，他的真相，瞒着不让Cas知道。至少不能把所有事情都埋在心里。他应该告诉他，自己从哪里来，之前在什么样的地方待过。他长出一口气，滑坐在浴室的瓷砖地上，双腿交叉，坐在Castiel身边。他解开领带，把它扔到洗手池柜上，一番调整之后，他才有勇气开口说话。

 

“没事儿，”Dean说，“我的家庭也够烂的。我的弟弟人倒是不错，但是......他是个Alpha，就像你其他兄弟一样。要是Omega受到了伤害，那他肯定是做了什么坏事活该遭报应。前些年我干了件傻事，结果被人贩子抓起来，腿上还被弄了个该死的激素片。依我看，我的家人会说这都怪我。”

 

“不是这样的，”Castiel说道，因为醉酒，他的眼神有点呆滞，但还是很严肃认真。

 

“然而就是，”Dean说道。

 

Castiel开始摇头，“不是。不，Dean，不要那么想。”

 

“Cas。”

 

“不管是谁伤害了你——我一定会杀了他们，”Castiel说道。他面露凶相，朝着抽水马桶说道，“杀光。你是个很棒的人。正直的人。怎么会有人伤害你.....我无法理解。”

 

Dean扬起了眉毛，片刻之后，他将手放在Castiel的背上。刺鼻的呕吐物气味仍未散去，Castiel抱着马桶，他吃力且沉重的呼吸声在浴室回响。Dean用手掌抚摸Cas的脊柱。他已经很久没有安慰任何人了。以前他经常会安慰别人，在Alastair手下，他会安慰那些刚被关起来的Omega，抚慰他们的情绪。可不久之后，他就放弃这种无意义的努力了，除非是对Kevin。但是Dean不知道Kevin现在是否还活着。

 

现在，他在酒店卫生间里，给一个醉醺醺的Alpha揉后背。

 

“你真了不起，”Dean说道。

 

他长出了一口气，过了一会，他把头垂到了Cas的肩上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为爱发电发不下去了，哪位大神想合译或者接手，请私信我，我愿意全程校对...


	7. 蹩脚的谎言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：提及过去被强暴的经历。
> 
> 本章译者为altarf，Lofter ID:altarf  
> 校对：VincentMeow
> 
> 本章背景音乐：Israel – Siouxsie & the Banshees  
> 试听链接：https://www.xiami.com/song/1773934959  
> Now hidden in disguise  
> 隐藏在伪装之下  
> Cheap wrappings of lies  
> 廉价的谎言  
> Keep your hearts alive  
> 用内心深处的歌谣  
> With a song from inside  
> 起搏你的心脏

Castiel清醒了过来，他的头突突作痛，肠胃绞痛着像在他体内有块石头在翻滚一样。迎面而来的一种混合的香气让他舒缓起来——甜美的、怀孕的Omega…...Dean，和新洗净的床单…...大多数来自Dean。他想都没想就翻了个身，把Dean圈进自己臂弯里。把他拉近自己以便可以嗅到更多他身上的气味，从他的颈项（老天，他多想在上面咬一口）到紧贴着他的锁骨，往下至他因妊娠而敏感的乳头，然后到肚子里的宝宝。他嗅着那些甜蜜的气味，既陶醉又满足，他过于欣喜以至于没有意识到这不是平日里两人间会允许对方做出的举动。

 

“你也早，”Dean低声说。

 

“抱歉，”Castiel咕哝着退开。

 

但Dean把Castiel拉回来，紧靠着他。他闻到他的靠近，把鼻子贴在Cas的皮肤上吸气。他用手抚着他的背，“你还好吗？”Castiel已经习惯了Omega这种低哑的，轻声细语的说话方式了。

 

有时候他会觉得Dean曾经说话是很大声的。

 

他很乐意帮助Dean再次大声说话，自信起来。

 

“头昏眼花的，”他最终答道。他没有多嘴说出其他多余的想法，比如说 _你的气味闻起来让我感觉好多了。_ 这是伴侣间才会分享的情感，即使这一周Dean会扮作他的伴侣，Castiel清楚这场表演只是做给他的家人看的，他不应该混淆现实。

 

上帝啊，怀孕的Omega的气味是如此浓郁袭人。Dean的气味围绕着他，让他的感觉自己无比强大。他从不知道他也会像其他Alpha一样沉醉在这股Omega的芳香里。除了Dean以外从没有人让他感觉如此。这股味道使人过于愉悦，让他只想在床上翻来覆去，同人猛烈交欢直至不省人事。

 

“我们点早餐吧，”Castiel把脸埋在Dean的发丝里喃喃自语。至少他们在Castiel家难以忍受的婚礼庆典中还是可以享受一点小奢侈的。Lilith的家族似乎并不比Novak家开明到哪里去，这丝毫不足为奇。她被包办好婚姻，除非别人搭话否则绝不开口说话，眼睛矜持地往下看，就如她母亲说的，“一个受过良好教育的Omega，”在富裕的环境中长大，举止得体。Castiel知道她除了顺从以外没有其他的选择。

 

如果Dean是他真正的伴侣，他绝对不会想要自己的伴侣变成这副样子。撇开他们各自的怪癖不谈，他想要一个能和自己平起平坐的爱人。

 

他的思绪已经飘到了太危险的地方，Castiel强打精神翻身下床，远离Dean和那愚蠢的气味。他的头疼马上又回来了，Castiel从行李箱里的药瓶中倒出几片阿司匹林，并把Dean的维他命扔给他，然后到电话边呼叫房间服务。

 

沐浴更衣后，Castiel和客房服务员打了个招呼，给了对方一笔现金和慷慨的小费。他们可以在套房里的小桌上吃饭，但他选择把乘着食物的托盘带回床上。Dean正坐在他的枕头边，把Castiel的笔记本电脑放在他的大腿上。

 

Castiel想看看电脑上面有什么，他发现Dean正全神贯注地玩着俄罗斯方块，并时不时笑起来。他将托盘放在床上一角，把银盘上的盖子撤走，里面是满满的食物，炒鸡蛋，脆培根，一碗鲜果，撒上糖霜的法式吐司和一小罐糖浆。Dean在吐司上饱蘸糖浆，然后尽情开吃，比起昨天晚宴时表现出的整洁得体，精神焕发且马马虎虎的样子更像他。

 

昨晚。

 

Castiel记得不是很清楚，特别是在三四杯酒下肚后，一些关于昨晚的记忆碎片像洪水似得在他的思绪里翻涌，因为某些原因他给Dean递了钱，接着Dean就看起来一副惊慌失措的样子了......

 

在他克制住自己之前，他的喉中震出一声低吼。

 

“哇哦你干嘛，”Dean说。

 

Castiel清咳几声，手指划拉过他洗浴后潮湿的头发，“我很抱歉，Dean，昨晚发生了什么事吗？我回想起来你当时很不安。”

 

Dear皱起眉头咽下一口鸡蛋。他抱怨道，“我可以先把早餐吃完吗？“

 

Castiel点了点头。Dean的气味表明他现在很不舒服，他紧绷的身体更证实了这点。他不想谈论到底发生了什么，但如果Castiel要求他解释，他可能会说。Castiel不想逼迫Dean透露他不想说的，于是，他选择了交换信息。

 

“你可能已经看出来了，大多数时候我和我家人的关系都很疏离，”Castiel说，“我相信邀请我参与这场荒谬的婚礼纯粹是我母亲想要挽回她的面子，不久前，我引起了一场不小的轰动，结果被社交媒体拿来轮番炒作。我投身于Omega权益运动，最终促使他们吊销了我的行医执照。这么多年来我一直暗中帮助家暴受害者，他们几乎全是Omega，我偷偷把他们从医院带到我的公寓，直到他们可以康复并振作起来。这就是为什么我手上会有Omega用的性玩具和药物。后来，有个寻衅滋事的Alpha带着枪支潜入Omega病房寻找他的伴侣，于是医院发现了我做的事情。

（*原文：have a field day-俚语-玩得尽兴）

 

“发生了什么？”Dean问。

 

“喔，当时他的伴侣早就走了，“Castiel说，他从自己点的餐里够到一杯咖啡。从托盘上一个不锈钢铁罐里取了奶油拌进咖啡里，然后呷了一口。咖啡非常， _非常_ 好喝。如果说这趟旅途乏善可陈，他会给予这杯咖啡不错的评价。也许还可以加上昨天Dean允许Castiel帮他整理头发。他扭了扭肩膀，解释道，“我和那些Omega权益支持者合作，将遭受虐待的Omega们安置在避难所和安全屋，而那个寻衅滋事的alpha拿猎枪指着我的脸的时候，他的伴侣已经逃到三个州开外了。”

 

Dean凝视着他，不发一言，嘴里继续嚼着。Castiel转了转杯子里的咖啡，又喝了一小口，然后继续说着，“总而言之，在那之后，他们对医院的员工间进行了一次内部调查，我不走运的被揪到了。他们把我炒了，我从丹佛搬到布埃纳维斯塔，接下来就如你所见了。”

 

Dean吃完了他的早饭，但他依旧不说话。他小心翼翼地看着Castiel的眼睛并开口说，“我觉得如果我妈还在世，情况可能会变得不同。”

 

Castiel伸手插入Dean睡得蓬乱的头发，轻轻抚摸，随后他才意识到自己做了什么。Dean没有像在酒店大堂时那样生气，只是倚靠在他的手上。Dean的动作幅度并不大，但他真的接受了Castiel的抚摸，这让他心花怒放。Dean让Castiel把他的头发梳理得略微整洁了一些，然后继续说道，“我的母亲，她是个Alpha，我父亲是Beta。她怀上了我，我知道这听起来很奇怪，我想，她是接受了不孕治疗才获得了生育能力，就是这样。部分原因是因为我父亲有很严重的Alpha情结，他对于自己只是一个Beta感到很恼怒。他和一个美丽的Alpha交媾，以为他们会生出一群强壮的Alpha孩子。一切都表明我会是个Alpha。我长得很高，总是喜欢吃，总是很招摇…...我第一次发情热是在十四岁的时候，然后一切都完了。在那之后，我就成了一个耻辱。”

 

“你兄弟呢？”Castiel发现他自己出声询问。今天早上就像是一场耐人寻味的测试，受试对象是他对自己好奇心和欲望的控制力。而目前为止，他没有通过上述每一项能力的测试，显得无比愚蠢。

 

“Sammy，”Dean叹了口气，“我不清楚。他当时只是个孩子。有时候他会说些糟心话…...我的意思的，我猜如果你工作上会接触到那些Omega，你肯定听过那些事。第一次是发生在我十七岁生日的时候。我知道我的热潮在几天后就会到，但我还是离家出走了。我猜那些人应该是闻到我发情热的味道了，他在巷子里就把我上了，用结锁住，然后——你懂的，那一套鬼话。他叫我是他的小婊子。告诉我不要再挣扎了，别假装我不想要他的结。他一完事我就去药店买了事后避孕药，吃了第一粒然后回了家。Sammy闻到我身上的Alpha气味后笑了我一顿，抱怨我到处和人厮混。我不能告诉他到底发生了什么。我怀疑就算我说了，他也不会信。”

 

Sam Winchester。

 

Dean的兄弟叫Sam Winchester？那就是说——

 

这个在整个国家引起如此轰动的年轻天才律师是Dean的兄弟。Sam Winchester在加州打赢了一桩具有里程碑意义的Omega维权案件，这场官司还可能会升级到最高法院。从此之后，在加州，强奸Omega的罪犯不得起诉要求获得他们的罪行所降生的婴儿的抚养权。

 

Castiel在看到这篇Omega胜诉的文章时还喝酒庆祝了。全世界的Omega维权者都在庆祝。这意味着向平权又更进一步，即使是最小的一步也会让他高兴得晕头转向。

 

可能他现在还不是告诉Dean这事的时候。

 

“他当时就只有十三岁，”Dean说，“我没法生他的气。我也不知道。与其说我生气，不如说我怕得要死，如果他知道了我现在所经历的一切，他也只会笑笑说些大同小异的风凉话，谈论我到底睡了多少个Alpha还有我多像个荡妇。或者，管他呢。”

 

一种令人心碎的悲伤的感觉像个捕兽夹一样猛地咬紧了他的心，把他肋下的脏腑撕个粉碎方。他继续把手放在Dean的头发上梳着，因为这是唯一一个他能表现出的他很愧疚的方法，他为藏匿在Dean心底的恶魔感到难过。他希望他能驱散这些恶魔，但却无能为力。

 

“我知道......你现在心里肯定很不好受，”Castiel缓慢的说着，“但我相信你，无论发生了什么，你要知道这一切都不是你的错。”

 

“Cas，我很高兴能听你这么说，但我所做的那些事——”

 

“你所做的只是为了让自己能生存下去，Dean，”Castiel打断了他，“那是你力所能及的一切。”

 

沉默笼罩在两人之间， Dean的坦白让人感到十分惆怅。梳理Dean的头发在这种情况下显得不合时宜，Castiel把他的手从Dean的头发上移开，让它落回他的咖啡杯上。他举起杯子，咖啡已经变微温而且难以下咽。他把杯子放回托盘上，拿着空盘子站起来，把它们放到咖啡桌上，以便清理客房的服务员把它们收走。

 

“嘿，Cas？”他听到对方叫他。

 

Dean的声音再次变得怯生生的，情绪翻涌。

 

Castiel把头探出起居室和套间卧房之间的隔板。

 

“唔，”Dean开口诉说，“关于昨天晚上我被吓坏了的那件事。”

 

他停顿下来，让不安的情感在他们之间逐渐发酵，直到Cas忍不住催促，“嗯？”

 

“你家的…...Lucifer，”Dean烦躁不安，把手搁到腿上，不愿直视Castiel的眼睛。他又一次胆怯起来，一如当初在雨中，Castiel在路边找到的独身行走的受惊的omega一样。他咽了咽，安静地对着他的膝盖说，“晚饭过后他来和我谈过话。他，嗯。他认识那个人。那个把我…...关起来的。逼迫我卖淫的那个人。我猜。我不知道。Lucifer认识我。”

 

浓重的、白炽般的怒火，灼烧着Castiel的皮肤，他的血液沸腾，面露怒容。低沉、怒火中烧的低吼声在他喉咙里隆隆作响，他的拳头紧握。是Lucifer。Lucifer威胁了Dean。

 

他要去撕碎他的喉咙。怒气上头，Castiel抓起他的咖啡杯用力掷了出去，它撞在一幅仿制画上，粉碎成无数小片，余下的咖啡飞溅上画布和海滩色调的墙壁。

 

“对不起，”Dean下意识地说，缓慢地挪动着远离Castiel。

 

“不要对不起，”Castiel说，“我他妈要去杀了他。”

 

“什么？”

 

你是我的伴侣，没有人能威胁我的伴侣。

 

 _保护保护保护保护_ _。_

 

他的伴侣和他的孩子。去他妈的手足情深，Castiel会劈开Lucifer的头颅并用它来装酒。他怒气冲冲朝套房的门走去。Dean在他身后紧追不舍，跟着他出了门，走向后楼梯，从这里走可以更快地下到酒吧里。Lucifer无疑在那里享受他的鸡尾酒。

 

那将会是他最后一杯鸡尾酒。

 

“Cas！”Dean惊呼。

 

他的Omega窘迫的声音和气味把他从愤怒的状态中抽离出来。他回头匆匆一瞥，看见Dean穿着睡衣裤，光着脚紧跟在他身后，t恤下的肚子隆起。Castiel扭过头解释道，“Dean。我的职责是保护你——”

 

“你天杀的在说些什么啊？”Dean低声地恳求，“我们不是伴侣关系，不是真的。你不用保护任何人。我只是想让你知道你兄弟是个人渣变态。”

 

他们在滋生事端。

 

如离箭般的飞鸟疾驰过天际，Dean猛地把Castiel拉回了现实。他的额头冒汗，感觉自己的肠胃扭绞着想要呕吐。他被拒绝了，他知道。即使他心里很清楚Dean和Dean肚子里的孩子不属于他，但他的身体就是觉得他被拒绝了。他们住在同一个屋檐下，睡着同一张床，分享一样的食物。Castiel为Dean提供温暖的居所，关爱照护他，而他愚蠢的Alpha脑袋竟然觉得他可以将对方据为己有。他让本能冲昏他的头脑，他以前从没想过自己能做出这种事情来。他总是可以清醒思考，理性行事。

 

“该死，”Castiel说着，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他飞快地从Dean身边走过，向着半掩着门的套房。他慌忙冲进洗手间，边呻吟着，对着马桶把他的咖啡和早餐全部呕出来。

 

在他看到Dean前就闻到了他，这股气味再次让他肠胃翻涌。他的Omega拒绝了他。该死，该死，该死。

 

“十分抱歉，”Castiel哀伤的低吟。

 

“哥们，刚刚到底他妈的发生了什么？”Dean问。

 

Dean真的是第一次看见这种场景吗？Castiel呻吟着，把手插进他的头发里。他闻起来大汗淋漓而且很不舒服，他可以看出Dean此刻也像他一样感到反胃。

 

“对不起，”Castiel重申。

 

“听着，我知道alpha装腔作势的那一套。亲身经历，深有体会，”Dean说，“你是因为宿醉才这样的吗？”

 

“不，”Castiel回答。他双腿发软。他取了条手巾在盥洗盆上弄湿，把冷毛巾敷到脸上，擦去汗水和下巴上的残留的胆汁。他笨拙地摸出一支小的试用装漱口水，把整瓶漱口水倒进嘴里，然后往盥洗盆里吐出呕吐物和薄荷混合的浅绿色药水。

 

他拧开水龙头，看着它们打着旋被冲进下水道，叹着气。

 

“这是一种很不走运的现象。”Castiel说。他宁愿不去承认他那可耻的命运，但对Dean有所隐瞒是不公平的。所以他继续道，“我想你听说过假性妊娠了？有一些Omega会出现这种症状。”

 

Dean点头。

 

“和这个是——有点关联的，”Castiel说，“这是。假性结合。”

 

“假性什么？”

 

“假性结合，”Castiel说，双手撑在镜子上。他看着Dean镜子上的倒影动作起来。但不是他预期中的厌恶的反应，Dean皱起眉头，看样子更像是在思考。

 

“等下，”Dean回复说，“让我缕一下。是你的身体觉得我们已经上过床了？”

 

“是的，”Castiel答道，“很不走运。我很抱歉。”

 

“噢，”这是Dean唯一能给到的反应，“所以你现在看起来一团糟的原因是，你现在算我真正意义上的Alpha了，但是我却让你卷铺盖走人。”

 

“对。”

 

“天，伙计，”Dean说，“我真对不起。”

 

“我会克服它的，”Castiel说，然后试图做一个鼓励的微笑给Dean看。他之前从来就没试过克服假性结合，正如他告诉Dean的，心理学不是他的专长——他不是那种能帮助人们治疗 _爱情癔症*_ 的医生。

（*原文：pseudoamoris，我搜不到这个词，有可能是作者自创的。拆开看的话pseudo-虚伪的，amorist-多情者）

 

“哇哦，哇哦，”Dean在Castiel开始站不稳的时候上前去扶着他，“不，这没有关系。我没问题。”

 

“这不健康，Dean，我都无法告诉你这是个多么糟的主意，”Castiel回答。

 

“听着，兄弟。我们没有时间在马里布找一个治疗师来收拾你的身体想做的破事，所以我们只能先凑合下过，”Dean向前走了一步。他的手指在半空中抽了半秒钟，然后他把手放到Castiel的头发的，手指穿过他的发丝。

 

啊，老天。他在为他梳理。

 

Castiel情不自禁地发出一声呜咽，随后立即止住了声音，而Dean轻声笑着。

 

“嗯你真是想要我想得发疯，”Dean露出得意的傻笑，“那么好吧。我可以再演一会儿。”

 

Castiel看着Dean舔润他的嘴唇。他的心脏泵血速度比以往任何一次锻炼时都要快，因为他的Omega靠得更近了一些。只要再多一英寸就会…...

 

Dean吻了他。

 

上帝，这真是他过往有幸品味过的事物里最甜蜜的。Castiel用手捧着Dean的脸颊，亲吻他。舌头来回舔弄抚慰着他那张美味的嘴的口腔内侧，他渴望这张嘴亲吻他全身的感觉，舔舐每一个交配咬痕，或者当他往Dean可爱的咽喉冲撞时，他会在里面涨大成结。

 

靠，靠，靠。

 

好吧，现在来说太迟了。他的裤裆勃起得相当大，他天杀的当然不可能把它忽视掉。

 

当Omega体液无与伦比，美妙芬芳的气味弥漫在他们周围的空气中时，Castiel发出一声喘息然后把他俩分开。他把Dean推离他一臂之外，“上帝啊，Dean。我。感谢你。真的很有作用。但是我们不应该做得太过。我刚才差点就控制不住我自己了。”

 

“你说了算，”Dean歪着脑袋说道。“不过你的亲吻技巧真是一流。真心好，哥们。”他笑着拍了拍Cas的肩膀，听到这番话Cas忍不住轻声笑起来。被拒绝对他的生理上造成的伤害开始消退，逐渐被 _伴侣_ 的抚慰所取代。

 

“所以，嗯，”Dean咳嗽了声，“这和宝宝有什么关系？”

 

“我的身体觉得那是我的孩子，”Castiel叹气道。

 

Dean吹声口哨，“难怪你突然变得这么Alpha。是你的本能让你觉得你的兄弟威胁到你的家人了吗？真操蛋。嘿，如果你觉得有帮助的话，那就冲他大吼大叫或者干点别的。就…...别真杀了他。在你哥的婚礼上杀人挺不吉利的。但是，唔，我就随便说说。”

 

Castiel真诚地笑起来，一想到挥拳击中哥哥的脸，保护他的所有物，他的本能冲动就平息了下来。

 

_我的我的我的我的。_

 

Castiel疲惫地长呼一口气，他把手搁到Dean的后颈上，把他向自己拉近，然后轻柔地往对方的额头中央印下一个吻。

 

“是时候要准备了。”

 

“太棒了，”Dean咬牙说，“我确信今天会很热闹。”

 

就算不出什么意外，今天的事情也会是一出好戏。

 

——

 

下午的庆典包含了两个独立举行的激动人心的活动：Michael的单身汉派对和Lilith的单身女郎派对。Castiel将出席楼下的单身汉派对，就在昨天举行晚宴的同一间屋子里。同时Dean会陪同Lilith随行的伴娘和其他的omega们一起出去玩乐。

对于他俩来说处境都挺悲催的。

 

“Cas，无意冒犯，但Lilith那娘们太特么的吓人了，我还想从这场社交盛会上活着回来呢，超谢谢你，”Dean对着浴室镜子里的自己皱起眉。这俩活动都允许随意着装，所以Dean选择穿些让自己舒服点的——他硬邦邦的牛仔裤，T恤还有那件皮外套。

 

“你看起来不错。”Castiel说。

 

Dean带着点愠意摇了摇头。他回答，“你以为我们已经是一对了，所以才应该觉得我看起来不错。”

 

“在迎来这个问题之前我也一直觉得你很好看。”

 

Dean的眼神看向Castiel的裤裆然后打趣他，“嗯，我可以肯定的一点是，有 _什么东西_ 硬了。”

 

“Dean，”Castiel警告道。

 

Dean暗自发笑。当他这样做的时候，他的眼角浮现出了笑纹，它使Castiel的内心软化。他想要亲吻Dean眼角的细纹，亲吻每一个Dean在吊床上悠闲度日时阳光赋予在他脸上的雀斑，最终他会吻上他的嘴唇，品尝他直到——

 

“当心点，Alpha，”Dean说着拍拍他的手臂，“如果你和一群Alpha一起参加什么活动，而裤子里却藏着一个大家伙，那就太奇怪了。”

 

“有道理，”Castiel同意道，他迅速离开浴室，室内装潢的味道使他摆脱了他皮肤上，浑身上下都是的Dean的气味。

 

他们很不情愿地在大厅里分开了，长相甜美，教养良好的Omega们在Lilith周围围成了一个僻静的、不引人注意的圆圈，她们全都盛装打扮，穿着颜色柔和淡雅的印花衣裙。Dean惊恐地回头看了Castiel一眼，Castiel的回应就是笨拙地竖起一个拇指。

 

Dean在这些Omega之间看起来格格不入——大多数都是女人，虽然有两个穿着毛背心的男人在他们中瞎逛——但Castiel也无能为力。如果他的Omega（不是他真正的Omega，他脑子有另外一个声音跟着响起来）能和Michael的新娘能打好关系，他会觉得非常不舒服的。

 

Michael，他的准妻子，以及她的朋友们，这些人代表了Castiel的部分过去, 他认为他很久以前就已经放手了。他不会自欺欺人地相信，Omega们摆出的驯顺优雅的姿态是出自于他们真实的个性。他们被培养成嫁给富有的alpha的联姻工具。观念古老又陈腐，但这是豪门的习俗。从逻辑上讲，Castiel肯定知道在每个Omega压抑的、漂亮可人的包装下都蕴藏着不同的灵魂（something），但他不知道Dean也这么觉得。

 

尽管他和Dean同居一所，关系密切，Castiel对Dean本人的性格知之甚少，对他过去的经历更是一无所知。他只知道Dean从未被像Lilith那样被教育和培养，也从来没有参加过这样的婚礼。

 

Castiel直到那辆来载Omega们的旅游巴士到达酒店前他才转过身来，他看见Dean跟在那群宴会上的五彩斑斓的人群后面上了车。他不知道自己应该为Dean感到抱歉，还是为其他的Omega们感到抱歉多一点。

 

当他走进那个房间，里面的布置相比起昨晚有较大的变动。只有几张桌子被零散地摆放在大厅中央，空气基本上弥漫着Alpha的气味（一些微弱的Beta的气味混在里面），古巴雪茄，陈年的苏格兰威士忌。至少他还能喝上合他心意的威士忌。当他走进来时，他选择和Gabriel还有Balthazar混在一起，以免独自应付那些来参加Michael 的婚礼的亲朋好友。Castiel向他们走过去，但中途被Michael拦了下来。

 

“你好，Castiel，”他说。

 

“你好，”Castiel回复。

 

Michael笑了，“过了这么久以后再见到你的感觉可真好。”

 

“是吗？”Castiel问道。

 

“当然，“Michael回答。他的身体前倾，把Castiel拉近一个紧紧的拥抱里，他咧嘴一笑，但似乎有什么别样的意味。Castiel清了清嗓子，在Michael放开他前生硬地拍了拍Michael的肩膀。在Castiel试图不着痕迹地远离他这个让人感觉不友善的亲戚时，他的兄弟继续说了，“你的omega真是相当的…...有趣。”

 

“我的伴侣，确实很有趣，”Castiel咕哝着。他会不惜一切代价避免与Michael发生口角。

 

“希望你不要捡了其他Alpha穿过的破鞋，”Michael补充，“你闻起来的确像已和人结合了，但是鉴于你的过去......”

 

“如果你再敢侮辱我的伴侣和我的孩子，我会揍你，”Castiel说。

 

Michael轻笑出声，“当然。只是——确保你的玩具在派对上像其他人一样守规矩，嗯？”

 

“当然，”Castiel这么说只是想快点摆脱他专横的长兄*。

（*原文：Castiel says, and only because he hopes it will get his overbearing elder brother out of his hair/口语-Get Out Of One’s Hair-不打扰某人。）

 

“好家伙，”Michael说，他在走开前拍了拍Castiel的肩膀，然后走过去房间另一头和其他Alpha寒暄，Castiel隐约认出那是自己大学时期的熟人。

 

Castiel松了一口气，加入了Gabriel和Balthazar的行列中，他从一个Beta侍者那儿要了一杯两指高的威士忌。他需要一些东西帮他渡过难关，熬完这个地狱般的晚上。

 

“Michael想干什么啊？”Gabriel问。

 

“噢，老生常谈，”Castiel说，一会儿后接过了他的酒，将昂贵的苏格兰威士忌灌进喉咙，

暖意在他的胸口绽放。“他只是想批判下我的伴侣，跟你们其他人一个样。”

 

Gabriel挑起眉毛而Balthazar爆发出一阵笑声。“喔，Cassie。你的伴侣可是整场婚礼里的热门谈资。Michael和Lilith很可能只是对你和你那个高大的，穿着皮夹克还怀有身孕的omega抢了他们的风头而不爽。我也毫无疑问地找了不少的乐子。不管怎么说，帅哥，我看到那边有些小甜心在喊我的名字了。祝我好运吧，希望我不要落入Michael的傻帽朋友们的口水车轮战里，哼？”

 

“一帆风顺哦，大兵，”Gabriel朝他敬礼。Castiel翻了个白眼。

 

一等到Balthazar离开了听力范围，Gabriel就低声询问，“老兄，小弟，你身上真的有股结合过了的味道。怎么回事？你和Dean真的标记了吗？你懂我的意思的。”

 

“Gabriel，”Castiel回答，“你就不能安静五分钟吗？你能憋死还是怎样？”

 

“我不确定，”Gabriel说，“我不想冒险，你知道吧？结结结结结。”

 

真是烦不胜烦*。

（*原文：charming，除了褒义还有贬义讽刺的意思。）

 

Gabe把手臂举过头顶，“我说真的，你闻起来像一座爱欲之城。”

 

“我得了 _爱情癔症_ ，”Castiel咕哝着。

 

Gabriel清喉，“你不要用这些医学术语跟我解释这个好吧。”

 

“假性结合。”

 

“噢，你这个可怜的狗娘养的，”Gabriel说，然后大笑起来。他弯下身子拍了拍膝盖，发出一声拖长了的狂笑，然后直起身子拍了下Castiel的肩膀。“天，那真是惨惨，伙计。祝你他妈的好运哈。”

 

“我欣赏你落井下石的态度，Gabriel。”

 

“彼此彼此*，”Gabriel回敬道，“啊，狗屎。Luci正往这边来。我尿遁去了，你顾好你自己。“

（*原文：pot meet kettle，直译锅遇上壶/大家都一样黑。相关的短语是pot calling the kettle black-五十步笑百步）

 

Castiel暗中朝对方竖起中指，而Gabriel三步两步就跳去了洗手间，他被Lucifer逼到了角落。

 

“Castiel，“Lucifer张开他的双臂示意一个拥抱。

 

Castiel把他喝剩下的威士忌放低了一些，“Lucifer，你难道指望我会和一个威胁了我伴侣和我的孩子的Alpha拥抱吗？”

 

Lucifer的手臂慢慢放下来了。他把手臂交叠在胸前，低声念叨，“有意思。”

 

“什么有意思？”

 

“你已经意识到你那个小对象的黑历史了，不是吗？”Lucifer说，“你知道他是个婊子。多少Alpha曾经骑在你的Omega婊子身上操过他？多少精液被射进他淫荡的身体里。我甚至不怀疑我们说这话的时候他就已经在做这事了。你觉得他会是那种干其他Omega的变态吗？”

 

Castiel把玻璃酒杯放到最近的一张桌子上。他不会揍Lucifer或是把他杀掉，无论这对他来说有多大诱惑力，Dean不让他做，他就不做。相反，他信步走去，逐渐逼近他的兄弟，扯住他的T恤领子。他对着Lucifer的脸低吼，“你给我听好，Lucifer，听仔细了。如果我再听到你像刚才那样讲我的伴侣，我会把你带回我的地盘上。我会把你扔进森林里再将你追捕擒获，活活打死，之后我会在我的厨房里将你剥皮抽筋，剔骨煮肉，我会把你制成标本，焚尽你的每一寸皮肤。够清楚了吗？”

 

Lucifer的眼睛甚至不眨一下，但从他身上散发出防备和愤怒的气息。即便Lucifer能很好地控制他的肢体语言，但他的气味透露了他的想法。

 

“你好 _阴暗_ 哦，Castiel，”Lucifer最后说。

 

Castiel对着Lucifer的耳朵咆哮，“我没问你这个。”

 

“好吧，好吧。我懂。”Lucifer说，“你是要把我揍一顿嘛？你的气味简直想把我谋杀当场。”

 

“很好，”Castiel厉声道，把Lucifer放开。

 

他祈祷Dean今晚的受惊程度比他的低一些。

 

——

 

Dean回来时看起来精疲力竭，闷闷不乐的。他说看在Castiel的份上，在Lilith的单身女郎派对里他几乎全程没有说话。如果Dean是他真正的伴侣，他会带他上床，让Dean见识他的自制力让他多么感激，最好是他们两个可以赤身裸体地交缠在一起。

 

然而，Castiel又一次把手放在Dean的后颈，亲了亲他的太阳穴。他们点了酒店的厨房做的甜点——蓝莓派——接着看了一整晚的烂片，他们挨得很近，气味混杂在一起。Dean在睡觉点到的时候在套房的沙发上睡着了，等到了该睡觉的时间，Castiel把他抱在怀里，给他盖上了被子。在他洗漱完后，他尽可能地靠近他的Omega，抱着他，因为他觉得Dean同意他那样做。

 

他们晚上休息得很好，Dean没有再做噩梦，在他们熟睡期间，Castiel的手臂不知道什么时候搂住了Dean。他们醒来时，他们互相闻到对方的气味，像以往一样依偎在一起。这次他们选择了到楼下的早餐区用餐，但为了给Castiel留点面子，他们打扮得光鲜得体去露了个脸。

 

昨晚的休息是很有必要的，当他们要被支去给晚宴彩排时，Dean不能坐在Castiel旁边，因为作为Michael的兄弟，他自然而然地成为了婚礼派对的一部分。他知道这会让Dean感到焦躁不安，并试图在Naomi指挥着他们走来走去时给Dean一个安慰的眼神，她就像个军队教官似的大声发号施令。

 

如果Castiel需要一个有说服力的理由来避免举行正式婚礼（他可没有），这将是他的理由。

 

再强调一遍，如果Dean是他的伴侣，在晚饭过后他会把Dean干到床垫里。相反，他们决定像前一天那样度过夜晚，点个派，坐在宽屏电视前放松一下。但在他们上床睡觉前，Dean让Castiel把他的手放在他的腹部上感受宝宝的小小的蹬腿。

 

他心满意足地入睡了。

 

令他们感到宽慰的事，婚礼的日程安排允许在晚宴彩排和正式婚礼之间休息一天。Castiel和Dean就这个机会决定两个人好好探索下这座城市。Castiel坚持要去购物，因为马布里的购物中心比布埃纳维斯塔的要多得太多，再加上他们需要买些衣服扩充一下Dean的衣柜。

 

虽然他起初抗议了一下，Dean似乎逛得很开心。他在其他的商店里找到了印着自己很喜欢的那个乐队logo的T恤，至少拿了有一打。Castiel全给买下了，因为他很少有看见Dean这么开心的时候，这个人应得从Castiel的狗屁家庭中获得一些释放。在同一家商店里，Dean拿出一件小衣服给Castiel看，嘴里说了声 _拜托_ 。

 

这是一件新生儿尺码的连体衣，前面有一个蝙蝠侠标志。

 

看在上帝的份上，Castiel怎么忍心拒绝呢？

 

他们在三明治店解决了午餐，Dean吃了顿饱的。然后他们去了海滩，因为婚礼不会在那儿举行。

 

“我之前从来没见过海，”当他们穿行在沙滩上时，Dean说。Dean拒绝脱掉他的登山靴，即使Castiel说他会把沙子弄进靴子里。与此同时，Castiel一手提着凉鞋，把牛仔裤卷起，这样他站进水里就不会被弄湿裤腿了。

 

“真的？”Castiel说。

 

“我在堪萨斯长大，”Dean耸了耸肩，“从来都不够钱去旅游，你知道吗？等下，我猜你体会不到那是什么感觉。”

 

“是的，我无法想象。”

 

“当你的家人都是一群白痴的时候，你是怎么样让自己不要变得和他们也一样白痴的，真搞不懂。”Dean说。

 

Castiel轻笑起来，“我们家里有很多人，总有个要出来当害群之马的。”

 

“我猜也是。”Dean说，“我的意思是，嘿。虽然我家只有我和Sammy，但我也是那匹害群之马。”

 

“物以类聚嘛。”（原文：Birds of a feather）

 

“人以群分？”Dean试探道。（原文：Sheep of a wool-和上一句对仗）

 

Castiel又一次大笑出声。

 

当他们回到马布里海滩酒店时，太阳已经沉没到了地平线下。他们避开婚礼双方的家庭成员，选择宅起来，把他们自己关进套房里。他们叫来了客房服务，然后在电视上点播电影。这是Castiel在家人伴身的情况下度过的最美妙的夜晚之一。

 

——

 

早晨的婚礼简直是一场灾难。Dean和Castiel很明智地选择溜到镇上吃早饭，在每个人都为了这件事进行得如何，那个人在哪里，摆饰都哪儿去了大动肝火。Castiel可不想参与进去，万分感谢。所以在他们有勇气面对婚礼的大漩涡前，他们一起好好地享受了糕点。

 

一回到马布里海滩酒店，Castiel就匆匆忙忙地套上西装离开了，Dean则独自退回套房里熨烫衣服和换装准备参加婚礼。他因为Gabriel无情的取笑而坐立不安，但他相信Dean一定会没事的。他告诉自己，Dean熬过比这场婚礼还糟糕透顶的事情。非常，非常糟糕的那种。

 

围绕在Michael和其他伴郎周围的气氛几乎是阴冷的，在令人窒息的职责悬崖上摇摇欲坠，那让Castiel很想在喜宴前喝杯鸡尾酒，这样他就不用去想这一切有多蠢了。为家庭利益着想，他换上了自己最好的笑容，另一方面的原因是他不想遭受任何来自他那个暴躁母亲的愤怒行为。

 

当婚礼终于要开始时，Castiel饿得半死，而且在举行婚礼的大厅外的空调房里冻得屁股都僵了。

 

Castiel和Lilith的伴娘团里的其中一个男Omega组成一队。对方在闻到和自己组一队的伴郎已经有了伴侣，看起来很失落，Castiel为他的幻想破灭感到一丝丝抱歉。他们像排练时那样走进大厅，伴随着较为耳熟的柔和的钢琴曲旋律，而不是婚礼进行曲。

 

Michael站在圣坛前，旁边立着一位面色紧张的牧师。他的头发向后梳得整齐服帖，但脸上却没有那种新郎该有的笑容。在新人们前面，伴郎和伴娘分开站在两边。

 

Lilith是个公认的美人。她和Michael一样，看上去就是那种尽职尽责的人，但她看起来就像是Alpha眼中的理想Omega。她身材娇小，金发碧眼，手里捧着一把色彩柔和的花束。当她走到圣坛前，牧师开始讲话。

 

噢，老天。

 

那个人根本不知道怎么说话。Castiel知道这是个基督教形式的婚礼，因为他和Lilith的家族都有很深厚的宗教信仰。他们至少也得找一个能说会道的牧师回来才是，但不。不，他们选择了一个喋喋不休谈论着上帝，婚后家庭角色的作用，结合后的Omega还有Alpha以及其他废话的牧师。

 

Castiel发觉自己在人群里寻找着Dean，最终看到他靠在后面，被挤在一群年老的Beta中间，可能是他远房姑妈，他不确定。

 

Dean看见了他，并做了一个鬼脸，他对着Castiel伸出舌头，把鼻子往上推，看起来像个猪鼻子。

 

Castiel噗嗤一声笑了。他正准备要做一个鬼脸回去，但Lucifer用手肘顶了顶他，他清了清喉咙，挺直了背，准备去听牧师讲话还有宣誓。

 

然而，他只是看着Dean坐在他的位置上对着他做了更多鬼脸。


	8. 你还活着

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章提及Dean的噩梦以及Alastair的事情
> 
> 本章背景音乐：Sea of Doubts – Azure Ray  
> 试听链接：https://www.xiami.com/song/2094655
> 
> Until I held the boy's hand  
> 直到我牵着那男孩的手  
> The little one spoke like a man  
> 小家伙像个男子汉一样  
> He showed me death and said  
> 向我展示死亡，然后说  
> This is how you know you're alive  
> 如此你才能知道你还活着

 

 就这趟婚礼而言，招待晚宴有可能是最爽的部分，也有可能是最难熬的。Dean还看不出来接下来会不会出幺蛾子。Cas现在醉得能上桌跳舞，不过幸好他没这个打算。说实话，Cas怎么发酒疯，Dean都不会介意的。可是现在他们俩在Cas哥哥的包办婚姻现场，那一家子人都非常保守，而且Cas和他们的关系还不怎么样，所以最好还是克制一点。另外，他还见到了Castiel漂亮的姐姐Anna，她是个Beta。Cas在工作上遇上那码子事情之后，她是除了Gabriel之外，唯一和Cas保持联系的家人了。

 

当时他忍着没去勾搭她，因为在那里，他是Cas的伴侣，他自认为做得还比较到位。希望他只是像每个人说得那样，表现得像个 _很来劲的Omega_ 。

 

等一切都结束了，Dean很高兴，虽然没过一会他又要坐飞机了。他像只藤壶似的紧紧扒在Cas的胳膊上。Cas似乎很是心满意足，他当然心满意足了。他现在得了爱情癔症还是假性结合还是什么鬼，Dean挂在他身上，他闻起来满足得不要不要的。

 

妈的个蛋蛋，他超讨厌坐飞机。

 

Castiel又给Dean叫了一杯姜汁汽水，Dean心神不宁地抿了一口。他只有闻了Castiel的皮肤上散发出的伴侣信息素才能平静下来。他也不知道自己为什么会闻出这种气味，也许是因为Cas认为Dean是他的伴侣，也有可能是因为Dean也开始这么想了。

 

不管怎么说，他配不上这样的伴侣。

 

等飞机着陆，他终于能踩到地面了。但还是没有放手，一直挂在Cas的胳膊上，但是他不想管那么多。他现在就想贴在Cas身边，直到他们安全回家，离会飞的死亡金属管子远远的，离那些认为他是“Cas的Omega婊子”的守旧家人远远的。

 

他回家了。

 

直到现在，Dean才意识到他把科罗拉多州当做了家，更确切地说，他是把Castiel的房子当成了家。此刻他们正站在行李传送带前面，身边环绕着数千种气味，各色各样的夫妻，孩子们，疲惫的Beta们，不修边幅的大学生们，还有喷了廉价除臭剂的毛孩子。Castiel立刻察觉到了Dean的不适，他嗅了嗅Dean的脖颈，然后问道，“怎么了？”

 

Dean摇摇头，他不想谈这回事。他知道Cas听了这些会受刺激的，Cas现在将他当做伴侣，而Dean不想告诉Cas他将这里当成了家，这个不知道哪一天就不再属于他的地方。安全起见，还是忍住不要说的好。不仅仅是为了他自己的安全，也为了孩子的安全。要是无牵无挂，他可以承受失去家庭的结果，但是现在他有宝宝了，他不会让他的宝宝像他一样流离失所。Cas说了，Dean想待多久就能待多久。Dean真的很想相信他的话，但是他唯一一次被允许在某个地方久住，而且那边的人需要他......是在Alastair那里。

 

他被殴打，被囚禁，被下药，被侵犯被强奸，但是Alastair _需要_ 他。而Dean的家人根本就不需要他。对他们来说，他就是个累赘，占着地方，什么用都没有。

 

他不知道Castiel把他当做什么。

 

在开车回Cas家的路上，Dean睡着了。期间停了一次车去加油和上厕所，等Castiel把他那辆傻兮兮的普锐斯停到房子前面，Dean还是一溜烟冲去了洗手间，因为孩子一直在肚子里折腾。

 

他刚刚走进Cas的房子，就闻到了家的味道，这让他对自己很冒火。Dean的气味和Castiel的气味彼此交融，充盈了每一间屋子。他已经有一周没能闻到这么舒缓的味道了，现在他的嗅觉格外敏锐。

 

要死，老天救命，他不应该觉得两人的混合气味闻起来安心舒缓的，但是他真的放松了下来。这么说吧，Dean在这过得很舒适，就这么回事，仅此而已。一部分是出于本能，因为住在这很安全，Dean以前从没过过这么好的日子——他不用整天在外面游荡，屋里屋外哪里都能去，晚上还有个身体健壮内心温柔的Alpha和他躺在一起，嗅着他的气味，他对此心满意足。不要多想，这样的生活真的很舒适。

 

但实情不止如此。如果他留在这里只是为了这些不错的生活条件，那他完全可以克服心理障碍，让生理冲动赶紧滚蛋。他才不会乖乖当个柔弱黏人的Omega。但事实是，不仅是Dean的本能和身体喜欢Cas，他的内心也一样地喜欢Cas。Cas长得帅气迷人，这是没错，但是他的能耐远不止一张脸。Cas的厨艺非常棒，Cas的幽默感独树一帜，Cas还喜欢星战电影和好听的音乐。

 

他和Dean过去遇到的那么多傻屌Alpha完全相反。要是Dean年轻的时候幻想过理想伴侣，Cas刚好能满足他心目中每一条必需品质。

 

“Dean？”Castiel说着，敲了敲洗手间的门。

 

Dean猛地止住了这串思绪，看着镜子里自己旅途憔悴的面容。

 

“来了，”他说道。他回到卧室，只拿了睡衣裤，然后一个人回到洗手间去换。等他回到Cas的卧室，Cas已经躺下了，盖着被子，眼睛半闭。

 

Dean挪到被子里，躺在Cas身边，Cas开口说道，“真是累死了。”Cas的体温和气味充盈了Dean的感官，他愉悦地吸了口气，想要继续享受这种舒适感，但又对自己的想法感到内疚。

 

“嗯，”他决定就这么吱一声。

 

Cas把鼻子埋在Dean的头发里，喃喃自语道，“我真想念我们的床。”

 

我们。

 

我们的床。

 

Dean应该说些什么的，但他什么也说不出来。

 

其实他什么也不用说。他的紧张足以让Castiel有所收敛。Cas抽走了胳膊，说道，“Dean，我道歉。我一直记不住。我明天早上就去预约个心理医生，解决我的爱情癔症——”

 

“Cas，没事儿的，”Dean口齿含糊地说道，“快睡吧。”

 

Castiel看起来好像想要说些什么，但他很快就变得睡意朦胧，他紧紧贴在Dean身侧，凑近Dean的喉咙，来回嗅着，然后以这个姿势进入了梦乡。

 

X

 

Dean配不上这个Alpha。

 

他醒来的时候，Castiel正嗅着他的气味。他已经习惯被闻来闻去了。他每天早上体验被爱的舒适感，他渴望着所有的爱，却不值得被爱。另外，如果Cas有其他人可以选的话，Dean觉得Cas根本不会和他在一起。他如今的表现都是假性结合导致的，根本不是因为Cas真的喜欢上了Dean这样的Omega。

 

他已经贬值了。

 

他心里清楚。

 

Dean经历了很多可怕的事情，有太多的Alpha染指了他的身体，他自己都记不清到底有多少人。现在他怀孕了，也不知道肚子里孩子的父亲是谁。他长得一点都不像个Omega，不乖巧听话，也不娇小可爱。他脾气暴躁，身子高肩膀宽，还大着肚子，每一项摊在Omega身上都很够呛。要是Cas没生病，他早就一溜烟跑了，离Dean要多远有多远。

 

所有Alpha都会对他避之不及。

 

想到这里，他又愁又郁闷。还不止呢，Dean吃垃圾食品的速度比任何人都要快。他对Cas也是能躲就躲，但在一天结束之后，他仍然会爬到床上和Cas睡在一起，因为就算Dean心情再糟，也不能完全不搭理Cas。他只需要提醒自己，他舒舒服服地躺在Cas旁边，是为了Cas着想，而不是他自己，不是因为他在寻求另一具身躯的温暖，也不是因为他想在Alpha的臂弯里寻求庇护。只是因为Cas有Dean的气味和照顾，他的症状就不会加重。Dean铁了心不去享受其中，不去太过周到地照顾他。

 

他提醒自己，Castiel不是他的Alpha，想到这里，他的大脑和左肋下放的某块地方隐隐作痛。这个Alpha只不过碰巧遇上了Dean，收留了他，又不是说这个Alpha真的想要Dean。

 

说到这，Dean特么是什么时候开始需要找个Alpha为伴了？

 

他并不需要，只是这次，他真的很需要这个人。想要他，却一点都不配得到他。简直操蛋，他特别希望Cas关注他，他觉得自己好丢人。唯一一个认为Dean有利用价值的人是Alastair，那也是因为Dean的屁股长得不错，卖给别人用能赚不少钱。Dean似乎愿意做任何事来换取哪怕是一点点的关注，想到这里，内疚和羞耻感在他心中来回翻搅。

 

可是，Castiel似乎认为Dean是有价值的，其实应该是Castiel的假性结合症状影响了他的思维，让他相信Dean有价值。

 

令Dean恼火的是，他对Castiel的躲避似乎助长了Castiel对他的依恋。每次他们打照面的时候，他都会整理Dean的衣服，用手指梳理Dean的头发，来来回回弄个不停。一点风吹草动他就坐立不安，他会在Dean身边溜达来溜达去。每天早上Dean在用餐的时候他都会盯着Dean服用产前维生素。另外他做菜的时候经常做一大盘，让Dean每样至少吃一口。

 

Cas坚持道，“你必须给宝宝补充营养。”

 

“我们俩好得很，”Dean回嘴道，用手臂抱着肚子。

 

“Dean，”Castiel又来了，一副Alpha发火的德行。

 

“Cas，”Dean开始模仿Alpha的威压语气。

 

结果不知怎么的，他们就去做别的事情了。Dean在一旁观摩Castiel打扫客房隔壁的储藏室，据他说，是给育儿房腾空。整个下午他都在往楼下搬箱子，把它们一个个垒在地下室的墙角边上，以免挡路碍事。

 

Dean打算上去搭把手，Castiel居然低声吼他。

 

“嘿！”Dean大声说道，“拉倒吧，不许你吼我。”

 

“对不起，”Castiel说道，他看上去有点不好意思，“但是不要搬重物，否则我就要拦你了。”

 

房间终于收拾空当了，地毯明显需要打扫吸尘，但整间屋子看起来非常完美。Dean看着这个小房间，他的心脏在胸膛里砰砰跳动。他先Castiel一步走了进去，想象对面长方形的小窗子下面要是放上一张婴儿床，看起来会是什么样子。就像他和Sammy自己还都是小孩子的时候睡的那种婴儿床。Dean想象对面墙壁会漆成什么样的颜色，可不可以装上一两个壁架，这样他就可以把Cas在城里买的泰迪熊放在上面。

 

他一边抚摸隆起的肚子，一边告诉宝宝， _孩子，我会把一切都给你_ 。

 

“这里可能需要粉刷一下，”站在他身后的Castiel说道，“等我们买家具的时候，你可以顺便挑个颜色。”

 

“不要浅粉色，”Dean说道。他一直都不喜欢那种烂大街的婴儿房色调，要么是粉红粉蓝，要么就是柔和的鹅黄色。这些他都看不上。他转身看看Castiel，然后吞咽了一下，压制住心中的紧张，说道，“嗨，呃，Cas。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“为什么——我是说，这也太多了，”他说道，他绞尽脑汁不知怎么才能描述Cas这样子照顾Dean给他造成的不适，这种不适无关他腹中的胎动，无关Castiel那愚蠢的 _爱情癔症_ 。他深吸一口气说道，“我不明白。你——你为什么要做这些事情。”之前Castiel曾经特意告诉Dean，他一点都不想睡他，所以Dean完全搞不懂Castiel这是在做什么。

 

Castiel只是盯着他，平静地说道，“你和你的宝宝需要一个家。”

 

“是，不是这么回事，我知道，”Dean说道，“我只是。我不明白。”

 

“我知道你不明白，”Castiel说道，然后他走上前来，在Dean前额正中吻了一下，“因为我在意。”

 

“这根本就说不通，”Dean继续懵。根本没人在意Omega群体的死活，他本人更是没人搭没人理。他已故的妈妈很关心他，除此之外，他曾经以为Sam也关心他，但Sam在Dean离家出走的那天晚上把话说的很清楚了，他也不把Dean当回事，Dean在他眼里不值一提。他只是Sam浪荡的Omega哥哥，私生活混乱，有目共睹是个废物。Cas对他平白无故的照顾让他摸不着头脑。Dean对他来说什么都不是。他只是Cas在路边捡到的一只破鞋。可是Cas却一直在照顾他，腾了一间屋子出来给孩子做育儿室，这个孩子和Cas没有一点血缘关系，Cas还说什么 _他在意_ 。

 

Cas用手掌根摩挲Dean一侧的肩膀，说道，“我知道现在说不通。我希望以后有一天可以。”

 

X

 

他们不再像以前那样把Dean绑在刑椅上了，因为他早就崩溃残破了。

 

一个卡车司机打扮的人来泻火了，他们带来一排Omega供那人挑选，他感觉到Alastair在盯着他。通常来说，Dean不怎么抢眼，他长得不是传统意义上的好看，而且他的价钱比其他的Omega还要高。但如果他卖弄一下，利用他永不止息的热潮期信息素，他长长的睫毛，还有擅长吸吮阴茎的嘴唇，那他一天晚上就能赚来不少钱。其他Omega始终不明白他为什么这样卖力。

 

Dean无法把话说出口，他这么做是为了Alastair。

 

起初他也并不配合。他倔强地抵抗着，他很坚强。Dean忍过了每一次殴打，每一针注射进血管的催情剂，每一夜刑椅上的侵犯，但他没有屈服。他一直拒绝配合，他觉得有好几年都是这样过来的。他也记不清有多久了。在那个地方，时间是模糊的。但他知道自己过了很多年才在压力下逐渐崩溃。

 

现在Dean不怎么流血了，也不像以前那样经常被镣铐锁起来，或者被捆在刑椅上。现在他很听话。他是Alastair最喜欢的小家伙。他是那个让Alpha们乐意交钱的没有名字的绿眸Omega。他只用撅起他挺翘的屁股，把这个让他永远燥热难忍精神恍惚的器官展示给那些人看，给他们看到他永远湿滑黏腻的下身，就已经足够了。

 

被结锁住也没有以前那么疼了。有时候Dean会觉得好肮脏，会恶心呕吐，但是大多数时候被结锁住也还不错，这样子他的头脑就能清醒一点，知道接下来会发生什么。另外，如果他们能让他也高潮释放，他的热潮就会暂时缓解。可问题是，他不喜欢那样，他讨厌让自己的头脑清醒过来。如果他能正常思考，他就会意识到自己这是在做什么，他就会回想起自己是怎么变成了Alastair手下乖巧的Omega婊子，而他有时候居然还自得其乐。

 

把新来的Alpha嫖客诱进自己怀中不是什么难事。Dean把自己蜷得更小，他缩着肩膀，抬起头，透过睫毛看着那卡车司机，他咬着嘴唇，将双腿略微分开，让热潮期黏液的气味弥漫到空气中。

 

“要这个，”那卡车司机说道，“把他弄疼的话要贵多少钱？”

 

Alastair答道，“那不是贵，更像是一种投资。”他把卡车司机带到一边和他讲价，Dean开始恐慌起来。他不喜欢那些把他弄疼的人。有时候顾客从头到尾不允许他高潮，把他折腾得半死不活，浑身是伤，他站都站不起来，也没有力气拿东西吃。只能指望其他Omega来喂他。大多数人都不会帮他。他们都不喜欢Dean。他是Alastair最喜欢的婊子之一，所以其他人都很敌视他。

 

不过Kevin喜欢他。在这些落难的Omega里面，Kevin算是比较友好的。他性格很坚强，Dean认为Sam也许会赞赏他的品质。Dean不知道Kevin为什么会喜欢他，他也不知道他自己为什么会喜欢Kevin，但是他会拼命保护这个年轻人。

 

卡车司机加了钱，他们把Dean带到一间游戏室。

 

最可怕的那间。

 

Dean需要在这里不停地逃跑躲藏。

 

这里更像是一条走廊，尽头是一间用来性交的房间。他们会在走廊里反复追逐他。所有Alpha都有过这种性幻想。顾客们特别喜欢让Dean四处奔逃。他的个子大，身体壮，他们把他扑倒然后按在地上，然后用结锁住，以满足最原始的Alpha性幻想，不只是支配欲，还有占有欲。

 

Dean开始摇头，Alastair反手给了他一耳光。他告诉Dean，非跑不可，不然他就再次把Dean租给他的一个手下，Dean会重新记住体表不留一寸伤痕的情况下可以疼得多么撕心裂肺。

 

Dean还没有跑，就已经开始流泪了。

 

他每次都会流泪。

 

X

 

“Dean，求你醒醒。我需要你醒过来。”

 

他的Alpha需要他。

 

Dean猛地睁开了眼。他喘着粗气，瞬间意识到自己不在Alastair身边，不在追逐游戏室里，也不在刑椅上。他就在家里，和Cas一起躺在床上，Cas是个善良的Alpha。周围气味的剧变冲击了他的大脑，他打了个激灵，层层环绕的恐惧感让他不能自已，他下意识地发出了一声不带泪水的抽泣。

 

Castiel把Dean搂在怀里，语调轻柔地安抚他，还轻轻亲吻他的脸颊，嘴唇温柔地接触之间，是一句句“不要慌”，还有“没事的，Dean。你很安全，没事的。”他像哄孩子一样摇晃Dean，Dean本来应该很讨厌被这么对待，他本来应该挣开Cas的手臂，转身跑开。但他并没有动弹，他蜷成一团，任对方抚摸，甚至希望对方不要太快停下。

 

“我好脏，”他放声说道，“对不起，对不起。我已经残破了。”

 

配不上他的Alpha。

 

“你没有残破，”Castiel说道，他用鼻子蹭了蹭Dean耳下的那块皮肤。Cas的手伸到了其他地方，Dean本来应该阻止他的。他开始抚摸Dean的肩膀和后背，而他的嘴唇在温柔地触碰一些Dean根本不知道可以亲吻的地方。Castiel抬起了头，看向Dean的眼睛，然后说道，“你受伤了，但你没有残破。”

 

“不是的，不是的，”Dean回应道，“我就是个垃圾。”就是人家用剩了不要的。被扔掉的废物。 _没有人在乎_ 。

 

“我在乎，”Castiel坚定地说道。Dean根本没有意识到自己把最后几个字说了出来。

 

Dean想把那句 _我在乎_ 从Castiel嘴边截下来，把这些词句塞进自己的胸膛里，让它们永远不要消散，他就能永远留住这句话，没有人能抹消。他想牢牢记住曾经有人关心过他，在意过他，愿意梳理他的头发，爱抚他亲吻他，催促他服用维他命，不让有孕在身的他搬运重物。

 

“我根本就不值得，”Dean说道。他的泪痕已经干了，但他的声音依旧嘶哑，“我不应该和你住在一起，住在你家里。”

 

“Dean，这里也是你的家”Castiel回应道。他把手放在Dean的脊椎上，另一只手抚摸他的头发，轻声安抚，然后继续说道，“这所房子不仅仅属于我，也属于你和你的孩子。以前这里总是空荡荡的，现在热闹起来了。都是因为有你。”

 

 _你这是胡扯_ ，Dean想这么说。Dean的心脏狂跳不止，难以呼吸。

 

“糟糕，”Cas说道，随后把Dean拉下床站起来。他指示道，“注意力集中在呼吸上。鼻子吸气，嘴巴呼气。”

 

Dean感觉整个身体都不是自己的了，他就像眺望远处放映的幻灯片一样，旁观自己的一举一动，看着Castiel把他带到厨房，让他坐在桌子旁。一杯散发浓香的茶被放在他双手间，热气顺着马克杯口缓缓上升。然后Dean就不在厨房了，他坐在沙发上，肩上披了一条毯子。

 

时间放慢，仿佛已经过了好几天，随后Dean胸口的压迫感逐渐消失。他扭头看了Castiel一眼，然后小声说道，“我不知道发生了什么。”

 

“刚刚是恐慌症发作，”Castiel说道，“是你的噩梦导致的，有可能。但是你在床上说的那些话，我怀疑你已经想了很久了。”

 

Dean点了点头。

 

“Dean，你想待在这里吗？”Cas问道。

 

Dean睁大眼睛看着他，孤注一掷地问道，“你是要赶我走吗？妈的，求求你Cas，不要这样。我想留下，我愿意做任何事情。你还是可以操我的。我知道我不是个漂亮的Omega，但你可以闭上眼睛直接——”

 

“Dean，”Cas皱起眉头，嘴角下弯，“我只是问了一个问题。你想待在这里吗？”

 

“想，”Dean说道，“天啊，当然想。”

 

“但是你认为你不应该留在这里。”Castiel继续说道。

 

“是的。我知道我不应该。Cas，我经历过可怕的事情，你想都想不到。我不应该和你住在一起，住在你家里，还有你给我的——”

 

“应该的，”Cas打断了他，“你绝对配得上。我知道你不相信，但是你一定要信任我。我给你的一切，都是你应得的。”

 

Castiel吻了Dean，然后将嘴覆上了Dean的唇。他意思明确地捧着Dean的脸庞，专注地轻舔Dean的齿颊。即使Cas说他配得上，他心里明白事情根本不是这样的。但他依旧倚靠了上去，任对方继续亲吻。

 

X

 

次日下午，Castiel说道，“我请了Charlie明晚来吃晚饭。”

 

Dean瞟了他一眼，“那个理发的妹子？”

 

“对，你好像挺喜欢她，”Castiel回应道，“我想我们可以找她来玩。”

 

Dean的确很喜欢她。朋友的那种喜欢，因为她对他一视同仁。她就像个没有任何性倾向的普通人一样，和他轻松地谈论《星球大战》，还在道别的时候朝他比了个《星际迷航》的‘生生不息，繁荣昌盛’手势。她很酷，而且她是他从Alastair那里逃出来之后，遇见的第一个气味和举止都完全中性的人。

 

“好的，”Dean说道。

 

Castiel的嘴边掠过了一丝似是而非的微笑，但是还没等Dean看清，他就低下头继续看书了。

 

X

 

Charlie来的时候手里提了一只装了芝士炖土豆的砂锅。Dean不知道那是什么，但是它的味道香得要死。他从Charlie手里接过锅，请她进来，然后诚心实意地夸了一句。她吹了声口哨，说道，“喔哦，家里好漂亮。”

 

“谢谢，”Dean尴尬地说道。他想告诉她，这个“家”并不属于他，家里的一切都是Castiel的，但他再次回想起了Cas的话，于是他什么也没有说，默认了这是他们两个共同的家。

 

Dean把Charlie带到了厨房，Cas正在那里给甜点（是派，因为Dean一直要吃派）做最后的裱花装饰。他问Charlie要不要喝啤酒，她同意了，于是他给他们两人各倒了一杯，然后给Dean倒了一杯果汁。

 

“好啦，”Charlie询问道，“宝宝怎么样了？看起来比我们上次见面的时候长了不少。”她自己咯咯地笑了起来，Dean也不禁微微一笑。

 

他伸手摸了摸隆起的肚子，说道，“我觉得还挺好。就是成天到晚喜欢挤我的膀胱，但是问题不大。”

 

“我听说了，宝宝就喜欢做这种事情，”Charlie说道。

 

“我们正在准备育婴室，”Castiel继续开启话题，“Dean想把墙漆成深绿色。”

 

“不错，”Charlie说道，“你是不是喜欢现代一些的风格？是男孩吗？”

 

“我不知道，”Dean说道，“我想把惊喜留到最后。反正绿色怎么都合适。另外那和我在网上看到的床单很搭，上面有——”

 

Dean停下了。

 

“Dean，什么样子的？”Castiel边问边从水槽旁的橱柜里拿出成套的优质餐具，“说说吧，我很好奇。”

 

“噢，呃。其实很丑，”他悄悄地说道。

 

“别啊，”Charlie说着，用胳膊肘轻轻推了推他。“肯定一点都不丑。我想知道！来告诉我吧。”

 

“那是——那就是给婴儿的床上用品，”他说道，“床单上印了小电吉他，还有一床配套的被子。我也说不好。我只是。我觉得很好看。”他看到这套床具的时候，脑海中立刻浮现出一个宝宝睡在床单上的画面，他还想象自己的肚子又变得平坦，怀中抱着一个头发软绵绵的婴儿。不过，这只不过是他的想象。简直废话，他不应该沉溺在这些幻想里。

 

“你打算办个迎婴派对吗？”Charlie问道，“等等，你们打算邀请我吗？”

 

“我不——我没有可以邀请的朋友，”Dean说道，他觉得自己好蠢。

 

“啥！不可能吧，老哥。Cas，我能给他开个迎婴派对吗？”Charlie问道。

 

Castiel把最后一套餐具放在餐桌上，然后耸了耸肩，“怀宝宝的又不是我。问Dean愿不愿意。”

 

Charlie兴奋难耐地看了Cas一眼，Dean觉得她是默认同意了。然后她双手击掌，说道，“Dean，你觉得怎么样？来吧，拜托啦？我以前从来没有办过这种派对，但是真的很好玩的，我可以邀请沙龙里的妹子们。我们肯定能玩得很开心。”

 

“呃，”Dean有点犹豫。他看着Charlie睁得大大的眼睛，感觉自己的内心塌陷了一小块，他的肩膀耷拉了下来，“好吧。但是不要用浅粉色。”

 

“收到，”Charlie说道，“保证不用浅粉色。天啊，到时候肯定特别好玩。”

 

他们一起坐了下来，Charlie喋喋不休地列举适合办迎婴派对的日子，她问Dean是想在家里办派对还是打算去镇上，她还语速飞快地问了一大堆问题，Dean根本插不上嘴挨个回答。菜肴非常美味，尤其是Charlie带来的那锅炖菜，她承认她的女朋友Jo帮了不少忙。

 

晚餐结束后，Dean想去收拾碗碟，但是Cas和Charlie两人都让他坐好歇着。他憋住了没去生气——他希望自己能派上点用场，想要证明自己留在这里是有价值的。Cas说了很多次让他不要担心这些，但他总是很忧愁。

 

在正餐和甜点的间隙，他们从Cas放在地下储物室的一只箱子里翻出来几盒旧桌游，商议片刻后决定玩一种叫做麦肯奇[Munchkin，《绿野仙踪》里面的一个虚拟国度]的纸牌游戏，Charlie对这个游戏很熟悉，最后大家都玩得很开心。Dean还赢了一局，他欢呼大笑庆祝胜利，然后振奋地吃了好多Castiel为他们准备的草莓大黄派[草莓和食用大黄烤制的馅饼，[图片点这里](https://s2.ax1x.com/2019/06/06/VacatO.jpg)]

 

等到了晚上，Charlie和Dean就像已经认识了很多年的老朋友一样交谈说笑。他的过去总是千篇一律的丑陋，而现在生活开始往好的方向转变了。当他们道别的时候，Dean的心里轻松多了，他还提到等吃完这些美味的芝士土豆之后，会把砂锅还给Charlie。

 

等到Dean看见Charlie的车灯在泥土路尽头逐渐消失，他转向Cas，脸上挂着蠢蠢的笑，他感觉心里似乎像苏打水一样，在悠悠地冒泡。

 

“Cas，谢谢你。”

 

他深深地吻了Cas的嘴唇，唇齿还未分离，他就微笑了起来。


	9. 他说他没事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章背景音乐：Blake Says – Amanda Palmer  
> 试听链接：https://www.xiami.com/song/3413481
> 
>    
> And Blake hss been having trouble with his head again  
> 布莱克的脑袋又出了问题  
> He takes his pills  
> 他开了药  
> But never takes his medicine  
> 但他从不好好服用  
> He tells me that he's fine  
> 他说他没事

 

Castiel从睡梦中惊醒，发现Dean躺的那半边床空了。他摸了摸睡皱的床单，没有感觉到一丝温度。可是他没有太紧张，因为在翻身下床穿拖鞋的全程，Dean的气味抚慰了他的神经。他看了看床边的时钟，发着绿色荧光的数字显示时间刚刚过凌晨三点——随后他轻声走出房间去找Dean。

 

很轻松就找到了。Castiel沿着走廊出去的时候，他听到了电视机音量调得很低的沙沙声，电视机屏幕随着镜头的切换闪着蓝绿交映的辉光。Dean蜷着身子，坐在沙发的角落里，手中捧着一只还冒着热气的杯子。他浑身发抖，整间屋子充满了苦涩的气味，恐惧和不安迎面扑来。Cas心神不宁，犹豫要不要上前。

 

Dean又做噩梦了。

 

一想到Dean离开卧室到这里来寻求安全感，Alpha的本能使Castiel怒火中烧。明明有个完美的Alpha睡在他旁边陪着他，给他提供保护，Cas的Omega为什么要从他身边离开，用一杯热饮料和嘈杂的电视来缓解不安？

 

但是他忘记了——Castiel并不是Dean真正的Alpha伴侣，Dean也不是Castiel的Omega。尽管Castiel已经将Dean肚子里的胎儿视为己出，但那不是Castiel的骨肉。

 

Castiel应该找个心理学家咨询一下他 _爱情癔症_ 的问题，但是他不想治好这个病。他只想把Dean揽入怀中，与他身体相倚，直到他心中的焦虑得以缓解。他只想让Dean留在自己面前，和这个保护他安全，给他吃饱穿暖，照顾他心情愉悦的Alpha在一起。

 

这想法好傻，但他真的好希望和Dean在一起。

 

“Dean？”他试探地问道，他刚从睡眠中醒来，嗓音还有些沙哑。

 

Dean吓了一跳，但当他意识到这个入侵了他私人空间的人是Castiel之后，他紧绷的肩膀稍微放松了一些。Cas看到他的反应，认为他不会太介意，于是向前走了几步。Castiel没有看到Dean露出害怕的神色，于是他在沙发的另一头坐了下来。电视上放的是动画版《星际迷航》。Dean居然看这个节目来缓解心情，Castiel不禁微微一笑。

 

“你需要什么吗？”Cas问道。

 

“真希望我再也别梦到那个鬼地方，”Dean口齿不清地嘟哝道，随后喝了一口茶，“感觉好难受，真想喝点比茶要猛的东西。但是我不会去喝，也不能喝。”

 

Castiel舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫了一下。他心中的生物本能不停地叫嚣着他的Omega只需要他本人的陪伴就足够了，可他不想给Dean施加任何压力。Castiel小心翼翼地斟酌了一番措辞，然后说道，“如果你觉得会有用的话，可以和我聊聊你做了什么噩梦。但如果你不想说，也没有关系。”

 

Dean盯着手里的茶，就好像那杯茶会告诉他该怎么做。等他回头再次看向Cas，他脸上浮现出忧虑憔悴的神色，即使Dean没有散发出那股令人不安的气味，单凭这备受折磨的表情也会让Castiel揪心不已。

 

Dean长叹一口气，从Castiel那里收回视线，转身面向电视，随后说道，“我做梦的时候，经常不知道自己梦到了什么，真的。当时我们都被弄得神志不清。给我们饭吃，饭也是下了药的。给我们打针，让我们没力气反抗。所以，我梦到的东西，梦里面的东西，经常都是，模糊的。就好像那根本就不是我的记忆。就好像我远远站在什么地方，看着那些事情发生在我身上一样。这种时候最难受了。”

 

Dean举起茶杯，又喝了一口。Castiel感觉现在还不是他说话的时候，于是他安静坐着，等待Dean喝茶，平复情绪。Dean下意识地伸手向下，用一支手臂搂住他隆起的腹部，这是一种典型的防御姿势。他就把手臂放在那里，然后继续说道，“有时候，我从梦里醒来，会以为自己还在那里。我的意思是。我想你知道我想说什么。这种时候最难受了。我们所有人都睡在那些......那些牢房里，被栏杆关着，就像被关起来的动物。有很长一段时间，那些人用绳子把我捆在墙上，防止我想方设法逃跑。睡的东西——我们所有人睡的东西——就是那些小床垫。上面特别难闻，有尿和体液还有血的味道。”

 

随着一句句倾诉，Dean的身体颤抖得越发剧烈。还没等大脑中的理性战胜生理本能，Castiel就扑上前去，伸手揽住Dean的肩膀。Dean看上去也不是很介意，他没有被吓到，没有躲开，而是靠在Cas的身上，嗅着他t恤的领口。之前睡觉的时候，Castiel的领口被汗水浸透了，现在已经几乎被体温烘干，贴在颈上的衣服微微发凉。

 

“我在那里待了太久，”Dean说道，“我都已经放弃了。我只想死。可我突然怀孕了，我就——我也说不好，一切都变了。我一发现自己怀了，我就。我想。我就不能这样下去了。孩子什么也做不了，可我意识到我一直想要一个家，一直希望自己能做得我那些家人要好。在被困在那地方之前我就这么想了。”

 

听到Dean曾想一死了之，Cas不禁轻声哀叹，他立刻咳嗽一声，说道，“不好意思”，他努力克制住心中的悲痛。一想到Dean的死亡，他心中竟然如此痛苦，可所有的掩饰和克制都让他的哀伤有增无减。

 

Dean的神情变了，从忧虑变成了苦笑。他伸出手来，轻轻抚摸Castiel的头发。

 

“我的头狼，不要慌，”他说道，“你看，我现在不是很好吗？真奇怪，现在我怎么都不会想着死掉了。我会想着要怎么布置育婴室，想着唱歌给我的孩子听，把他好好养大......听起来估计很傻，是吧？”

 

“一点都不傻，”Castiel保证道。

 

“问题是，我的父亲当时也是这么想的，把他的两个儿子好好养大，教育我们成为优秀强壮的Alpha，成为任何人都迫不及待地带回家见父母的理想男友。后来我到了青春期，一切就都玩蛋了。”Dean不悦地哼了一声，喝了几口茶缓解情绪，然后用更轻柔的语调继续讲述，“至少我爸还有Sammy。Sam还没发育就比我高比我壮，现在肯定差不了。”

 

“你不是你父亲，”Castiel说道，“你是你自己。”

 

“要是我做得不够好，那怎么办？我在我爸面前不是个好儿子，在Sam面前不是个好哥哥，”Dean开始摇头，“没有人想要我这样的儿子或者哥哥。妈的，在你这里我都已经够累赘了。”

 

“Dean，你绝不是累赘，”Castiel坚定说道，他的语调中不知不觉地带上了Alpha的威压感。

 

“你这么说是因为你得了什么癔症病，”Dean小声道。

 

“不是的，”Castiel坚持道，“我不能骗你说我们两人目前的关系很普通常见，但是，Dean Winchester，你绝对不是累赘，”他打算补上一句，于是伸手捏住鼻孔示意，“看，就算我闻不到你身上美妙的气味，我还是会念念不忘。”

 

Dean轻笑出声，说道，“行了，Cas，不要再对我做鬼脸了。”

 

Castiel做了一个更滑稽的鬼脸。

 

Dean笑得更大声了。

 

等Castiel把手从脸上放下来的时候，Dean身边已不再有恐惧和忧虑的气味，只留下满足和怀孕Omega身上散发的甜蜜诱人气息。他忍不住将脸颊贴在Dean的皮肤上，不停嗅着，用指腹抚摸Dean后背上紧绷的肌肉。他在Dean的脖颈印上轻轻的吻，一直吻到下颚，用鼻尖蹭着。

 

“你真的太有趣了，”Castiel说道，用指尖轻触Dean的太阳穴，“总有一天，我要知道这个脑袋里的所有想法。”

 

“没多少想法，”Dean说道。

 

听了这妄自菲薄的话，Castiel的心扭成一团，他嘘声安抚Dean，用嘴唇轻触Dean的前额，然后说道，“我真希望你不要那么说自己。你有那么多闪光点。”

 

“老天，我到底有哪里好了，”Dean说道，“来吧，我们回去睡觉吧。”

 

Dean记下了现在播的是哪一集，以便下次想看电视的时候可以按顺序继续看。Castiel等着他收拾好，关掉电视，然后他们一起回到卧室。Castiel把拖鞋踢到床边，翻身上床，盖上被子。他将Dean搂到胸前，享受着与孩子近在咫尺的幸福感。他和 _爱情癔症_ 斗争得身心俱疲，情爱的幼苗如同常春藤一般在他的大脑中扎根生长。而此刻，他放任自己，让血管中的爱意尽情奔涌，脑海中如同吟诵回环往复的祷文一般念着 _我的我的我的_ ，就像在唱一曲美妙的催眠曲。

 

然而，在Castiel半梦半醒之间，他想到了著名律师Sam Winchester。他不知道Sam Winchester是不是Dean提到的那个Sam，也不知道他该不该向Dean说起他心中的疑虑。

 

他决定尽快调查这个猜想。

 

X

 

Castiel转眼就把Sam Winchester的事情忘了。

 

他的心思全在育婴室的布置方案上。他和Dean在丹佛待了一整天，他们去逛了Castiel之前从来没有注意到的一些商店，买了一张漂亮的深色木质婴儿床，还有一把配套的摇椅，当时Dean正在陶瓷谷仓家具店[Pottery Barn，北美艺术家居品牌]欣喜地盯着它看，正好被Castiel发现了。他们买了Dean非常喜欢的深绿色涂料，这种哑光色调会让Castiel想到落叶树林。

 

等他们回家的时候，两人都精疲力尽了，但组装家具的力气还是有的。大部分的体力活都是Dean干的，因为他的手工水平比Castiel要好。Cas被呼来换去，给Dean递工具。Cas有点不乐意，但是等到组装完工的婴儿床立在墙边，一切都是值得的。Dean面带某种奇怪的表情，低头看着这张小床。

 

Dean伸手抚摸光滑的木质床架，回头微笑看着Castiel。Castiel从来没有在他脸上见过如此温柔的笑容。

 

“太棒了，”他说道，“Cas，谢谢你。我——我欠你的。”

 

“你不欠我任何东西，”Castiel说道。

 

Dean摇摇头，回答道，“讲真，我欠你欠得太多了。这只是‘Dean欠Cas的玩意’里面一小部分。但是，呃。说真的。谢谢你。”他张开手掌，爱怜地拍了拍肚子，小声道，“宝宝也说了谢谢。”

 

“告诉宝宝，我很乐意帮忙，”Castiel回应道。

 

沉默良久，Dean说，“你可以亲自告诉宝宝。”

 

Castiel舔了舔嘴唇，问道，“真的可以吗？”

 

“当然，”Dean点点头，“来吧。”

 

Castiel照做了，他小步上前，慢慢缩短他与Dean之间的距离。他咬住下唇，然后伸手贴在Dean隆起的腹部上，来回抚摸。他清了清嗓子，说道，“你好啊，宝宝。今天晚上你的爸爸给你做了一张婴儿床，但是那是我买的，所以他一直在说‘谢谢。’要是我也说很多遍‘不客气’，他是不是就不会继续道谢了。”

 

“不可能的，”Dean说道。Castiel感觉宝宝在里面踢了一下。

 

“噢，”Castiel感叹道。

 

“啊，宝宝很喜欢Cas，”Dean说，面带微笑看向Castiel的手掌贴着的部位。宝宝就好像是在表示同意似的，又一脚踢在肚皮上。

 

Castiel柔声回应道，“我也很喜欢宝宝。”

 

Dean听了这话，眼睛瞪大了，脸上露出毫不掩饰的惊讶。他揉了揉后颈，垂下眼睛看着地面，然后低声说道，“Cas，谢谢你。你的话，呃。很有意义。”

 

所以Castiel一直都没想起来Sam Winchester的事情。

 

直到Charlie到他们在家里给Dean和他们的宝宝办迎婴派对的那天早上，他才想起这回事来。好吧，是Dean的宝宝，不是他们的。他经常满心爱怜地把Dean肚子里的宝宝当做自己的孩子。他觉得，只要不把这话说出来让大家知道，这种感情似乎也没有什么坏处。他不知道心理学家会不会同意他的想法，但每当他对宝宝心生喜爱，一切顾虑顿时都被他抛诸脑后了。

 

Dean坚持要自己做早餐，Castiel没去拦他，他溜到他的书房去拿笔记本电脑，打算稍微查一些关于Sam Winchester这个Omega权利倡导者的资料。当他打开电脑，屏幕上显示着搜到一半的“婴儿床铃”——Dean在这个谷歌搜索网页上翻了好多页，但是他根本没有对Cas提过这回事。以前，Dean要是有想要添置进育婴室的玩具，家具，或者对房间装饰有什么主意，他都会平心静气地告诉Castiel。

 

Castiel闷闷不乐地打开一个新标签页，在搜索栏输入 _Sam Winchester_ 。第一个结果就是官方网站，这就是他想要的。网页设计很不错，上面放了很多Omega们面带笑容的照片，而不是Sam本人的大头照。有一些照片里面也有Sam的身影，他基本上都穿着裁剪考究的西装。

 

有一张Sam在教室里演讲的照片，下面坐的都是孩子，每个人都睁大了眼睛，入迷地听着。

 

有张照片里的Sam没穿西装，他穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，在他的居住地，加州帕洛阿尔托，参加游行大会。

 

还有一张Sam从法院里走出来的照片，他举着拳头，身边有个流泪的Omega。官司赢了。

 

Castiel不知不觉地开始浏览网站上的成就一览表，还有Sam的受教育情况，他在高中时期如何连跳两级，他考上斯坦福大学，在假期见习工作，加修额外课程，以便在最短时间内获得参加律师考试的资格。

 

Castiel在问答页面上找到了他想要了解的东西—— _是什么促使Sam Winchester开始着力于_ _Omega_ _维权_ _事业_ _？_

 

“用他自己的话说：‘我是看着我哥哥长大的。我就像很多孩子一样，从小就相信Alpha强大权威那一套刻板印象，我相信我的哥哥长大以后，一定会像我父亲期待的那样成为一个Alpha。他在十四岁那年进入了热潮期，我很困惑。现在回想起来，我明白我不该用当时那种方式去对待他。在我十几岁的时候，我指责我的哥哥Dean生活不检点，我告诉他，他应该听从我们的父亲的指示，好好待在家里。’

 

‘就在那天晚上，我的哥哥永远消失了。我曾经试图联系他，但一无所获。我已经很多年没有见过Dean了，我只能想到最坏的结果。当时我的哥哥应该很生气，但我想他是会回家的。我们都知道有太多的Omega被绑架失踪——这么看来，Dean就相当于被宣布死亡了，我知道，我有可能再也见不到他了。’

 

‘后来我意识到，我对哥哥所说的话不仅大错特错，还带有严重的偏见。我们生活的这个世界对Omega太不友好了，身为Omega就是原罪。当我讲述我哥哥的故事时，我一遍遍听到别人说他应该更加小心，他不应该一个人外出，不应该在天黑之后出去。但这是为什么？为什么我哥哥的死是他自己的错？’

 

‘答案是，那不是他的错。这是整个社会体系的错，让Alpha自认为有权凌驾在Omega之上，可以理所当然地侵犯他们的权益。现在我选择反抗那些观念，并希望我能尽自己作为律师和倡导者的微薄之力，防止Dean这样的案件再次发生。’”

 

情绪翻涌，Castiel的喉咙不禁有些哽咽。他应该让Sam Winchester知道他深爱的哥哥并没有死去。Dean经历过很多不好的事情，但他还活着，过得很好，离预产期只剩几周了，很快就会生下一个健康的宝宝。Cas站了起来，把笔记本电脑放在一边，从抽屉里翻出一叠便利贴。

 

网页底部有一个“联系我们”的链接，Castiel点了进去。联系方式列举了Sam的电子邮件地址和他律师事务所的电话号码。打电话比一言两语写封邮件更能有效交流，于是Cas记下了电话号码，在数字前面写了“SW”以免忘记。

 

也许他现在就应该把电话打过去。

 

但正当Castiel伸手去拿他的手机的时候，Dean把头伸进书房说道，“嗨Cas，Charlie来了。她带了吃的还有其他所有东西。”

 

Castiel猛地把手从手机上抽开，迅速把显示着Sam Winchester的那个网页标签点掉。他清了清喉咙，说道，“我马上下去。”

 

“好，”Dean说，“老兄，她带了好多小馅饼。看上去 _好吃极了_ 。”

 

“听起来很不错，”Castiel心不在焉地回应。Dean向Cas扬手示意敬礼，然后就消失了。

 

Castiel仔细检查了一下电话号码以防抄错，之后才起身离开。他把写了电话号码的那张便贴从整沓纸上撕了下来，对折，塞进牛仔裤的口袋里。他关闭了Sam的页面，并且删除了浏览器历史记录，以防万一。一切都是未知数，他不想让Dean空抱希望——Castiel需要独自一人完成这件事情。

 

楼下的餐桌和茶几上都摆满了Charlie亲手做的自助小食，很是丰盛。她面带微笑挥了挥手向Cas问好，而Dean塞了一嘴的小馅饼，正忙着吃，没注意到Castiel已经来了。

 

Castiel抓紧时间收拾了一下屋子，把几张散落的DVD碟片放回架子上，这时前门传来敲门声。他打开门，看见Meg手里拿着一件礼物，上面没有裹包装纸，但是扎了一只淡蓝色的蝴蝶结。她拍了拍Castiel的肩膀说，“Clarence你好啊。爸比在哪儿？”

 

Castiel抬手用拇指泛泛地指了厨房，说，“刚刚看到他把小食都吃光了。”

 

紧接着，Charlie请的其他客人也来了——人数不怎么多。她把她的“某个女性朋友”，Jo带来了，以及Jo的妈妈Ellen，还有她的继父Bobby。Castiel之前见过Bobby，他是城里那家礼物店的老板，Dean的皮夹克就是在里买的。最后一位客人是她在理发店的一位造型师同事，名叫Garth，是个身形高挑，面带灿烂笑容的Omega。

 

通常来说，大家会在迎婴派对上吃吃喝喝，聊天交际。客人们问了很多关于宝宝的问题，Dean尽心尽力地回答，他巧妙地规避话题，没有提到孩子的另一个父亲，也没有提到Castiel和孩子是否有血缘关系。Charlie召集大家玩一个要用上晾衣夹的滑稽游戏，规则是不能说“宝宝”这个词，胜者在派对最后有奖励。

 

这个游戏持续了吃东西聊天的全程。Dean几乎是立刻就被夹了个衣夹，但他看上去一点都不介意，他和Bobby相谈甚欢——他们聊经典轿车聊得很开心。Castiel注意到了Dean还有这样一项爱好。

 

大家都聚集在客厅里拆礼物。Charlie提到礼物的时候，Dean脸红了，他说，“没必要给我送礼物。”

 

Charlie是这么回复的，“噢，老兄，他们都带了。这么说吧，办迎婴派对为的就是这个。骗好东西。”

 

Dean看上去仍然有点不安，但他还是好好坐在沙发中间，旁边围了一圈客人。他先打开了最大的那个礼物，那是Bobby和Ellen送的，也是最实用的——超大一箱纸尿裤。Dean非常感谢他们，Ellen让他放心，“亲爱的，相信我，这些根本不够用。”

 

Meg的礼物也很实用——一套婴儿监护器。Jo的礼物比较好玩，那是一把婴儿摇椅，旁边装了很多玩具，能发光唱歌。这东西有点贵，Dean的脸庞变得更红了，他对Jo说她不应该花这么多钱的。在所有礼物里面，Dean最喜欢Charlie的。她给他买了一件印有神奇女侠标志的婴儿连体衣，一本名为《星球大战小知识》的硬皮纸板书，还有一件连体衣，印着“初级人类”字样，上面还有技能面板。

 

等Dean把所有礼物拆完了，Castiel把自己准备的礼物递给了他。这是几周前Cas在网上看到的。

 

Dean抬起头看着他，说道，“Cas，你已经给宝宝买了这么多东西了。”

 

“是的，但是这和之前的东西都不一样，”他说道。

 

Dean撕开包装纸，抽出这个惊喜礼物——一张由齐柏林飞艇的歌曲改编而成的摇篮曲CD。Dean半边脸上露出了傻傻的笑容，他说，“Cas，谢谢你。”他总是这么说，仿佛认为他自己不值得被人关爱，但无论如何，他还是心存感激。Dean站了起来，朝Castiel走来，用双臂搂住Cas的脖子。

 

Dean正对着他的嘴唇吻了上来，非常用力。一时间，后面的客人们齐声哄笑——有人是小声咯咯笑，有人“哇哇”起哄，Meg装作要吐，于是她被Charlie故意戳了一下。

 

在此之后派对活动就结束了。Meg在这场“宝宝—晾衣夹游戏”中拔得头筹，获得了一盘Charlie做的布朗尼蛋糕作为奖品。客人们各自借故道别，Dean一遍又一遍地感谢他们所有人，仿佛他不敢相信会有人会对他如此友好，更不用说一群几乎毫不相识的陌生人了。

 

Charlie留下来帮助他们打扫卫生，并兴致勃勃地聊起刚刚的派对她办得有多成功，大家都很开心。她问，“你喜欢吗？”Dean面露微笑。

 

他说，“妈的棒极了。”

 

Charlie笑了，Castiel也笑了。他很高兴Dean找了一个很合得来的朋友，她是个没有威胁性的Beta，乐意为Dean办迎婴派对，和他聊他喜欢的电影和电视节目。Charlie让Dean像一棵点亮彩灯的圣诞树一般熠熠生辉。Castiel有些嫉妒，希望他自己也能像Charlie那样给Dean带来快乐，但现在Dean很开心，所以Cas也很庆幸。

 

等Charlie离开，他们两人都精疲力尽了。

 

“你想和我一起睡个午觉吗？”Dean问道。他打哈欠伸懒腰，说道，“妈的个蛋蛋，我累死了。”

 

Castiel本想开口说好，但他的手却不知不觉伸进了牛仔裤的口袋里，那张抄了Sam Winchester办公室电话号码的纸条似乎灼热烫手。他撒了个谎，“不如你先去睡吧？Anna今天早上给我发了电邮，我得去把邮件回了。”

 

“好，”Dean同意了，走回卧室。Castiel依旧跟了过去，给Dean盖好被子，向Dean和他的宝宝道了午安，祝他们睡个好觉。出去的时候，他随手关上了门，等门锁咔嗒扣好，然后踮起脚尖上楼向书房走去。

 

安全起见，Castiel反锁了书房门，坐在书桌后的椅子上。他拿出便利贴，把它放在木质书桌上摊平。他盯着这串电话号码看了很长很长一段时间，然后拿起电话，输入号码，手指每次触碰到按键都小心翼翼，紧张不安。

 

铃声响了两遍电话就接通了，对方说道，“这里是Sam Winchester办公室。我叫Ava Wilson。”

 

“喂，你好。请问Winchester先生今天下午有空吗？”Castiel问道。

 

Ava Wilson答道，“您之前有预约吗，先生？或者您想约个时间？”

 

“我想这件事情很重要，”Castiel回应道，“关于他的哥哥，Dean Winchester。”

 

在此之后是一段长长的沉默。Castiel等了很久，他几乎要问Ava是否还在线上，但他还没来得及开口，她说，“请稍等一下，您贵姓？”

 

“Novak，”Castiel回答道，“Castiel Novak医生。”但他已经不是医生了。

 

“Novak医生，您可以等待片刻吗？”

 

“可以。”

 

听筒里传来接线机的咔嗒声，随后Castiel的耳边响起了平缓的钢琴曲，不时夹杂着一个冷静的女性声音，感谢他的耐心，并请他不要挂机。等了两分钟半，电话又被接通了。

 

“我是Sam Winchester，”对方说道。

 

“Winchester先生——”

 

“我很好奇Castiel Novak对我的哥哥有什么说法，”Sam说道，“但我可以发誓，Novak医生，如果你是在耍我，你会付出惨痛的代价。”

 

“你知道我是谁？”Castiel默默地问。

 

“你不是也知道我是谁吗，”Sam回敬道，“很少有声名在外的Alpha会参加Omega权益活动。换在你身上，也许我应该说声名狼藉的Alpha。”

 

“也许吧，”Castiel同意道。

 

“你说这个电话是关于我哥哥的，”Sam说道，现在他的嗓音变得利落而冷硬，“他的尸体找到了吗？你是想说这件事吗？”

 

“不，不是，”Castiel说道。他站起身来，朝身后的窗户走去，低头望着屋外绵延的群山，院中的吊床随着午后的风摇摆着，“你的哥哥——Dean Winchester——现在和我住在一起。”

 

一片沉默。

 

“胡扯，”良久之后，Sam说道，“Dean已经死了。”

 

“不......不他没死，”Castiel说道，他仔细考虑下一句话该怎么说，“四月份的时候，我在科罗拉多州的布埃纳维斯塔附近发现了Dean，当时他走在路边。在后来的两个半月里，他一直和我住在一起。直到最近，他才提到他有一个叫做Sam的弟弟，他说他姓Winchester。我把这些信息联系在一起，我诚心认为住在我这里的这个人就是你的哥哥。”

 

电话那头又一次没了声音。

 

等Sam再次说话，他的声音更低了，“我没有理由相信你所说的话是真实合理的。”

 

Castiel揉了揉额头，说道，“你听听看这些是不是很耳熟。Dean很喜欢皮夹克和经典轿车。他对经典摇滚特别感兴趣，有一次，他在地下室找到了我收集的黑胶唱片，然后在下面待了很久。我以为他摔伤了，结果发现他坐在地板上听齐柏林飞艇乐队的歌。”

 

依旧是沉默。

 

“他还非常非常喜欢吃馅饼。”

 

现在Sam的语调一点也不像之前那个说话掷地有声的Alpha，他像一个丢了哥哥的绝望的弟弟，“那——那听起来是很像Dean。”

 

“他是个个子很高的Omega，”Castiel继续说道，“头发浅棕色，眼睛是绿色，脸上有雀斑？”

 

“妈的，”Sam声音沙哑，几乎快要哭了，“妈的，那就是Dean。是我哥哥。”

 

“你要我的地址吗？”Castiel问道，“我离丹佛国际机场大约有三小时车程。”

 

“我不能这么直接请假，”Sam有气无力地说道，“要命，我要命了。别挂。”

 

电话砰地一下掉在Sam的桌子上，附近某处有人在大声交谈，语速很快，气氛紧张。几分钟后，电话又被接了起来，Sam开始说话。“好的。我找关系调班了，一周之内我就能去科罗拉多。你还会在原来的地方吗？”

 

“会的，当然，”Castiel说道，然后把他的住址告诉了Sam。

 

说到这里，Sam声音有些哽咽，“非常感谢你，Novak医生。我哥哥——妈的。他就是我的一切。”

 

“请叫我Castiel”他回应，然后他补充道，“Sam.......我应该给你提个醒。自从和你分开之后，Dean经历了太多太多的事情。他只愿意零零碎碎地告诉我一些他过去的事，而且他说的那些东西，那些——都不是很好，我们就没继续说下去。只要身边有Alpha，他就会开始紧张。他经常一言不发，尤其在他害怕的时候。”

 

Sam那边再次陷入沉默。

 

“这个，呃。我想，很合情理，”Sam说道。

 

“我只是希望你记住，你需要小心对待他，”Castiel说道，“至少一开始要小心。”

 

“好的。我一定。好的，我能做到，”Sam说道，“好了，我们互存一下手机号码吧。等我买好机票，就给你发短信。”

 

他们交换了信息，在挂断电话之前，Sam又向Castiel道谢了十几次。等电话风波结束之后，Castiel安静坐在书房里，他才意识到自己忘了告诉Sam，他的哥哥怀孕了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 估计没人看我还是要求一个征集。本章出现Dean对Castiel的爱称“Little Alpha”，后面还会多次出现。我搜肠刮肚没想好怎么翻译，目前希望用一个表示亲昵的词+一个表示带头老大的词，不知道大家有什么好主意？


	10. 天寒地冻，篝火难燃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景音乐：Rusty Cage – Johnny Cash  
> 试听链接：https://www.xiami.com/song/1771768383
> 
> Too cold to start a fire  
> 天寒地冻 篝火难燃  
> I'm burning diesel, burning dinosaur bones  
> 我点燃恐龙骨骼化成的柴油  
> I'll take the river down to still water  
> 我将把这条河引向宁静的水面  
> And ride a pack of dogs  
> 驾着一群狗

有时候，Dean喜欢坐在育婴室里。

 

房间已经打扫干净了，他和Cas刷在墙面的绿色油漆还没有干透。这里的气味让Dean仿佛置身于一个避风港，一团小小的梦幻空间。每当他想要假装自己不是什么刚刚从妓院里逃出来的一无是处的肮脏的Omega，就可以躲进这里，将一切抛在脑后。也许他只是个普通人，有个自以为是的Alpha丈夫。他即将生下一个孩子，两人世界变成三口之家。

 

在这里，他可以舒舒服服坐在崭新的摇椅上，随便拿一本他找Cas买的育儿书籍开始阅读，假装他的日子过得很好。在这间散发着油漆和新家具气味的小屋子里，Dean的阴暗往事仿佛全都烟消云散。他的家庭美好，家人和睦，正如他年岁尚早，懵懂软弱时渴望的那样。

 

坐在育婴室的摇椅上不是也显得很软弱吗？Dean把手掌放在腹部，盖在宝宝的位置上，思考着这个问题。他的父亲肯定会认为这样很软弱。大着肚子的Omega，光着脚留在家里，愿意像条小狗一样跟在Castiel身后，只为求得安全。但是啊，John Winchester从来都没有为孩子的安全费过心，他没有这个概念。他是个Beta，天生就没有什么保护欲和占有欲。但是Dean现在腹中有孕，他无论如何都要保护好自己。他愿意为他的宝宝做任何事情，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。

 

Dean根本就不想考虑自己以后会怎样，现在，那个在他肚子里成长的小家伙才是最重要的。

 

他环视整间房间。家具还没有摆好，但是Dean已经把婴儿床，椅子和换尿布的桌子都组装好了，Bobby和Ellen在迎婴派对上送给他的那一大箱尿布就放在那张桌子下面。那可是他的迎婴派对。Dean仍然感觉很奇怪，因为那天来的所有客人他都不认识，但他们还是来为他庆祝了。为他，为他的宝宝。尽管这个孩子并没有Alpha父亲，尽管Dean是个没有伴侣的独身Omega。

 

Dean非常喜欢这间屋子，不仅仅是因为这些新家具，漂亮的绿色墙漆，不仅仅是因为Castiel网购的这些包装精美的黑胶唱片——有齐柏林飞艇乐队的，有平克·佛洛依德乐队的《动物》[Pink Floyd乐队于1977年发行的专辑，向乔治·奥威尔的《动物庄园》致敬]，还有《佩伯军士孤寂的心俱乐部乐队》[披头士乐队于1967年发行的专辑]——更因为这个房间以后会迎来的新生活。听起来估计很蠢。Dean脑子里冒出来的所有主意基本上都很蠢。但他无论如何都会想象自己坐在这间屋子里，抱着已经出生的宝宝，摇啊摇的哄他睡觉。他会想象晚上睡熟的时候，突然听到宝宝哭喊着要他，于是他睡眼惺忪跌跌撞撞地滚下床去照顾宝宝。他会想象自己捧着一本五颜六色的画画书给宝宝看，上面画的都是些傻逼玩意，但是宝宝看了开心得要死。

 

“嗨，Dean？”

 

Dean把视线从他的肚子上挪开——他刚刚根本没有意识到自己在盯着肚子——他看到Cas正站在育婴室门口。Cas肩膀松垮，没了往日游刃有余泰然自若的神色，反而显得有些紧张。Dean皱起眉问道，“怎么了？”

 

“我有事想和你谈谈，”Castiel说道。

 

没好事啊。

 

绝对他妈没好事。

 

只要人们有事想和Dean谈，他们一准是想把Dean甩了。他们把他一脚踢开，把他卖给别人，把他丢到深不见底的魔窟，里面满是眼神空洞、无家可归、绝望无助的Omega们。

 

“我还以为，”Dean说道，“我还以为你说我可以留下来。”

 

Cas的脸上闪过警觉的神色，他急忙解释道，“不，不，我绝不会赶你走。”

 

“噢，”Dean现在有点懵了。他皱起眉头，努力从记忆中搜索他是不是做错了什么。他一直很注意收拾自己的卫生，洗碗，打扫浴室，把动过的东西原样收好。

 

他猛地扭头看向Cas，说道，“是不是——你是不是改主意，想要我了？我们来做就是了。我技术很好的。”

 

Castiel用手捋了捋头发，声音沙哑地说道，“不，Dean。我说过，我不会强迫你和我上床的。”

 

“不是强迫，”Dean坚持道，“我没问题，我保证。”

 

“Dean，”Cas说道，“我不会睡你。我是有其他的事情想要和你谈。”

 

现在Dean不知道怎么办了。他知道Cas人很好。Cas给了他一个家，给他做饭吃，给他书读，还为他的宝宝准备了一间育婴室——说确切点，Cas破费买了育婴室里的所有东西。Dean坚持自己出力装家具，不让Cas帮忙的时候，他还生气了。Cas付出了这么多，要是他想把Dean睡了作为回报，Dean根本不介意。Cas要是真的睡了他，他也不会觉得Cas是个人渣混蛋，所有的Alpha都会这么做。所以也许Cas只是对Dean的身体不感兴趣。这一点倒是挺伤心的，但Dean也没有办法。Dean觉得自己在这段时间里，身体已经恢复正常了，容貌也比之前看好多了。

 

“是关于你弟弟的。他叫Sam？”Castiel局促不安地说道。

 

刹那间，怒火如闪电一般击中Dean的全身，在他的血管里熊熊燃烧。他站起来道，“我不想提起我的家人。我可没有逼你谈你的家人。”

 

“Dean，这件事情很重要，”Castiel说道。他的语气是这么镇定，镇定到Dean怒由心生。

 

“我不想谈论Sammy，”Dean说道，“Cas，你不要逼我。”

 

“我们非谈不可，”Castiel坚定说道。他的声音里满是Alpha的威压气势，妓院里的那些Alpha就是用这样的语气说话的，太可怕了，Alastair就是这样说话的，John Winchester也是这样说话的。

 

Dean花了好长一段时间才把自己拉回现实，才回想起来Castiel从来没有流露出任何想要伤害他的意图。

 

但他的确是个大混蛋。

 

“你知道吗？”Dean说道，他伸一根手指戳在Cas胸前。“滚你丫的。你不许像其他人那样对我说话，就好像我是什么温顺的傻逼Omega小婊子，你这个傻逼Alpha叫我做什么我就乖乖听话。我他妈明确不想提我那个弟弟，所以我不会提。你滚蛋吧。”

 

Dean把Cas推开，夺门而去，离开了他安全的小空间。他焦虑不止，他刚刚吼了Cas，Cas刚刚想和他谈Sam的事情，Cas为什么偏偏揪住Sam不放。Dean的弟弟，Dean的过去，Dean遭遇过的种种不幸，这些都不关Castiel的事。有时候他会向Cas倾诉一些事情，因为他时常放松警惕，愚蠢地付出信任，只因为Castiel的气味不知何时钻进他的鼻腔，令他全身充盈着安全感，心也化成了软软的一片。

 

接下来的很长一段时间内，Dean不知道自己要往哪里走。他顺着走廊的方向看去，他一直睡在走廊尽头那间屋子里——在他的脑海中那已经变成了“我们的”房间。

 

那就没戏了。Dean左转离开，走进客房。他随手锁上了门，爬上陈设简单的床。这里闻起来远没有Castiel那张床那么舒心，但还是待在这里比较好。这里更安全。远离Alpha。门上有锁，Castiel绝对不会找借口要求他把门打开。

 

是啊，还是这里好。

 

X

 

两人之间的气氛十分僵持。

 

Dean整晚没有离开客房一步。可是当Cas敲门告诉他门外放了晚饭，还叫他“来吃饭吧”，他的确开了门，就打开一小会。Cas做的是咖喱炖菜，因为最近Dean越来越喜欢吃辣了。他把饭菜拿了进来，可几乎一口没动。

 

等第二天早上，Dean从屋子里钻出来，Castiel一副欲言又止的样子，但他什么也没说，换了话题问Dean昨晚睡得怎么样。Dean实话实说了，他压根就睡不着。他和他肚子里的宝宝都习惯在Alpha的陪伴下安然入眠，享受来自他们的Alpha的温暖和满足感。但Castiel不是Dean的Alpha，要不是因为Cas的脑子出了问题，他根本就不会想和Dean待在一起。

 

好烦，Dean不想再睁眼躺上一夜了。他努力入睡，但是一直都没睡着，最后又在半夜摸到了Castiel的门口。真尴尬啊，进卧室门的时候，他脸都红了。

 

“Dean?”

 

妈蛋。他没想到会惊醒Castiel。

 

但是日他个蛋蛋，Dean怎么忍心拒绝床上那个睡眼惺忪的Alpha呢？他下意识地叹了口气，钻进被子里，寻觅Cas的体温，嗅着他的气息。Cas张开双臂抱住了Dean，手掌贴在Dean的背上，把两人的身体揽在一起。

 

Dean无比需要此刻的肌肤相亲，无比渴望有双强壮的手臂将他搂在柔软的怀抱里。这种软弱的想法本该令Dean恶心不止。他在心里默念这只是怀孕的本能反应，他有了孩子，他要保护孩子，是本能驱使他寻求Alpha的庇护。

 

但事实并非如此，Dean心里清楚。他现在和Cas睡在一张床上，是因为他想要和Cas躺在一起，不管他肚子里有没有这个孩子，他都想来找Cas。Castiel的气味让他魂牵梦绕。别人可以用某一些有实体的事物来形容他们的Alpha的信息素，比如柑橘，丁香，或者其他Dean能想到的东西。但是Dean做不到，他无法形容。Dean只知道Cas身上是种男性气质的味道。在他心里唤起一阵阵舒适和温暖。

 

Dean心里有点内疚，他轻咬了一下Cas的下巴，随后安然入睡。

 

X

 

这起小风波恢复正常，在接下来的几天里，Castiel异常安静。Dean的情绪也随之平稳了下来，他把更多的时间花在户外，有时坐在吊床上看书，脚边的草地放着一杯果汁，有时在夏日的午后打个盹，到夕阳欲坠才醒来。每次出门前，Castiel都监督他涂防晒霜，像个医生似的唠叨这里的海拔高度如何如何，他们离太阳有多近，还有这句：“Dean，你不知道紫外线会对你的皮肤造成多大伤害吗？”

 

Dean耐着性子忍，等能出门的时候，身上糊了厚厚一层腻子，防晒系数30，还是椰子味的。就这样吧，反正微风和户外的气味——新鲜植物、动物皮毛、腐烂的树皮以及泥土中的矿物气味——很快就能冲淡这股味道。

 

有天下午，Castiel去离家七英里[11.26公里]远的地方拿快递，留Dean一人看家，于是Dean尽情享受独处的时光。他洗了个超长的澡，在隆起的小腹上擦肥皂，然后是手臂，他的臂力已经恢复得很好了。等他洗好澡走出来，他在结满冷凝水的镜子上抹出一片椭圆的镜面，一边擦干身体，一边注视自己的形态。他的身侧长了虎纹一样的妊娠纹，他忍不住伸手摸了摸。

 

他穿上一件Skynyrd乐队的T恤[Lynyrd Skynyrd，1970年代风靡一时的美国南方摇滚乐队]，这衣服上画着两把交叉的电吉他，还写着“佛罗里达摇滚不停歇”字样。他又穿上一条牛仔裤，没穿外套和袜子，因为今天太热了。他走向客厅，顺手打开了Cas的立式电扇，把身上没擦干净的热水吹凉快，然后溜达到厨房准备找点垃圾食品解馋。

 

他刚咬了一口果酱饼干[Pop-tart，一种由两片薄脆饼干包果酱或其他甜馅做成的高糖小点心]，门就开了，Castiel挥手和他打招呼。他的脸色看起来有点发青，Dean觉得有点不对头，于是问道，“嘿，你还好吧？”

 

Cas答道，“没事，这是你的快递。我不在的时候，不会碰巧来客人了吧？”他把一个大纸箱放在桌子旁边，Dean盯着这东西看。

 

“没有，”他说着站了起来，取了一把小刀来拆快递，“今天会来客人吗？”

 

“呃，”Cas舔了舔嘴唇。他皱着眉头，不安地挪了个地方站着，然后摇摇头，重新看向Dean。“没什么事。Ellen说她有可能会顺路带些旧的宝宝衣服来。”

 

“噢，”Dean说道，“还没来呐。”他用刀割开胶带，打开快递箱。

 

他拿出了一套婴儿床上用品。

 

印了吉他的那套。

 

还有一床配套的被子。

 

“Cas，”Dean抬起头来，“你不用——你没必要这么没完没了的帮我，天啊。”

 

“我想买，”Castiel回答道。

 

“我不明白你的目的，”Dean低声道，他随后拍了拍Cas的肩膀，说道，“但还是谢谢你，你这个怪人。”

 

Dean把被褥收拢到怀里。又添置了一样物品，育婴室又会更加完美。他把这箱东西搬进育婴室，倒在地板上，然后把手撑在婴儿床边上，伸手去够床垫，但是大肚子太碍事了，够不到。他笑了起来，第三次尝试还没成功，他咕哝道，“耶稣个基督啊，宝宝。给老爸腾点地方好吗？”

 

等Dean好不容易把小床垫搬进婴儿床里面，他听到Ellen急切的敲门声，紧接着Cas去开门，引她进来。他希望她带来的小衣服最好别太丑——他在一些风格浮夸的婴儿服装店里面看到过不少奇葩东西，穿上那种衣服去学校一准被同学取笑欺负。但他的宝宝现在又不用去上学。

 

随便吧。

 

Dean从地板上捡起那条印了小吉他的床单，开始铺床。

 

“Cas给我们买了最酷炫的装备，对不对？”Dean对着他的大肚子说道，“我的小宝宝有个完美的小房间。有音乐，有块漂亮的防摔垫，有玩具他其他所有好东西。我们还有一张齐柏林飞艇改编的摇篮曲。你出来之后肯定会喜欢的。有很多人爱你。尤其是你爸爸。”

 

这时他闻到了什么气味。

 

很遥远，很熟悉，某个Alpha的气味。

 

Dean僵住了。他松开手中的吉他床单，紧紧攥住拳头，然后转过身去。不可能是他想象的那样。绝不是他想象的那样。但事实就是如此。妈的，就是Dean想象的那个人。

 

突然间，他回到了童年，小Sam夜里害怕，爬到了他的床上，两个孩子嗅着彼此的气味，因为彼此的陪伴和拥抱，逐渐平静下来。

 

“嗨”，Sam皱着眉头，“Dean？”

 

他比Dean七年前离开家时最后看到的那个少年要高很多，也壮硕得多。但毫无疑问，这个身穿裁剪考究的西装的Alpha，就是过去那个被他唤作Sammy的孩子。现在，他的头发留长了，梳得整整齐齐，西服上沾着旅行的气味，里面的蓝色衬衫沾着咖啡的气味，除此之外是浓郁的古龙水。这一切都彰显着权力和支配，而正是这一点，让Dean的喉咙仿佛堵了起来。

 

Dean用一只手臂护着肚子，向后退去。他碰到了婴儿床，跌跌撞撞地靠在墙上。Sam伸出手猛冲过来扶他。Dean立刻蹲下来，捂住头喊道“ _你想要什么？_ ”被Alpha纠缠住的Omega都会问出这样的问题，即使对方身上的气味如此熟悉。

 

“你怀孕了，”Sam目瞪口呆地说道，“你怎么了？你为什么——”

 

但是Sam闻到了空气中的气味，他没有问下去。Dean的恐惧在空气中蔓延。

 

他后退几步，退到足以让Dean喘口气的距离。他说道，“你害怕我。你为什么怕我？你为什么怀孕？”

 

Dean护着头大吼，“机智Alpha先生，自己动脑子想想不好吗？”

 

“是他？”Sam怒吼道，“是Novak吗？是他干的吗？”

 

“不是！”

 

这时候Cas进来了。Dean看不到他在哪，但是能闻到他的气味，恼火而权威，就像其他自以为是的Alpha一样，但其中还有些别的东西，让Dean想要扑过去，把脸埋在Castiel的胸口。

 

“我想我告诉过你要小心谨慎，”Castiel说道，语气里充满Alpha的坚定与暴怒。

 

“你告诉过他什么？”Dean质问道，听出了这话里的意思，他站了起来，不再畏畏缩缩。没错他是个Omega，但这并不意味着他会任由别人戏弄，让几个自私自利的Alpha决定他的命运。他眯起眼盯着Cas说道，“你被Sam拉入伙了，准备弄死我？是不是？”

 

“不，没有，”Castiel举起双手以示无辜，“我永远不会做那种事情。我以为你想和他见面。你提到Sam时的神情——”

 

“我的神情——你逗我吧？”Dean骂道，“你这个混蛋玩意。我那么信任你，你就这样对我？我之前那么相信你。你说我可以住在这里，我信了。我全都信了。然后你就这么——把一切都毁了。你知道这混蛋在我离家出走之前对我说了什么吗？他告诉我要听父亲的话，好好待在家里。‘Dean，也许你待在家里就不会有事了。’是啊，你这个傻逼Omega。也许你待在家里就不会有事了，不会被一群浑身臭汗的Alpha强奸，家人也不会责怪你个狗改不了吃屎的傻逼Omega。”

 

“什么？”Sam问道。

 

“Dean——”Cas想说些什么。他朝Dean走了一步。

 

Dean猛冲过去，把Cas推开。他脑子里全是 _保护保护保护。保护我的孩子。_ 他大喊道，“不要碰我！我不想——我做不到——你们会伤到我的孩子。”

 

肾上腺素一阵激增，Dean从他弟弟和Castiel身边冲了出去，赤着脚逃进客厅。Cas和Sam在身后急切地叫他，时间来不及了，他没有穿鞋，猛地打开前门，顺着Cas铺的小路往外跑。

 

仿佛又回到了他逃跑那天的夜晚，从Alastair那里逃跑。Kevin刚刚被一个Alpha要去了。他一瘸一拐，气息奄奄，打手们把他带回来，准备抓Dean换上去。Kevin大闹起来，让打手们忙于对付他，给Dean留了逃跑的机会。逃离Alastair。他这辈子从来没有那样拼命地跑过，他跑得脚底到处是血，跑得肺部缩成一团，跑得两腿几乎要被压弯了。

 

然后他看见有个Alpha，开着一辆破破烂烂的普锐斯轿车，停在他身旁，叫他上车。

 

Dean不知道他这次跑了多久，他停下来的时候，四周树林环绕。他的肩胛骨之间，腋下和t恤衣领的位置已经被汗水湿透了。他脚一软，跪倒在空地上，用手臂支撑住上半身，防止压到肚子里的宝宝。他喘着粗气向前爬去，靠在一棵枯树的树桩上。

 

安全。

 

至少现在，他一个人安全地坐在这里。动物粪便和泥土可以掩盖住他的气味，暂时保护他。

 

他回想起他离家出走的那天晚上，他的心揪紧了。

 

当时他的热潮几乎全部退去了——那天早上就已经开始消退，但他的皮肤还散发着发情期的信息素。所谓美妙的气味，有人会在工厂和实验室里重现这种味道，并将化工合成的产品装瓶出售。这场发情实在太熬人了，无论他用上什么样的性玩具，看多少色情片，热潮始终没有消散的势头。他已经在房间里被关了一周了。

 

Dean只想出去透透气。

 

他只想喝上一杯，和人聊天谈笑，有可能会打几场台球，赚点外快，然后花钱买点自己喜欢的东西。

 

他的父亲朝他大吼。

 

“你这个Omega傻婊子！你不能出去。你的气味就像只发情的母狗——Alpha都会往你身上扑。”

 

Dean吼回去了。他大吼John是多么的不尽责，无论他想要做什么John总是指手画脚，如果妈妈听到John骂Dean是个Omega婊子，是母狗，她会怎么说？

 

你妈妈会同意我的——John Winchester如此回答。

 

Dean朝他父亲比了中指，披了一件外套就走了。他溜进了离家最近的酒吧，尽管身上散发着热潮的气味，他还是满脸得意的笑，听着摇滚乐喝威士忌，玩了好几个小时，然后厌烦了，想起他应该回家，还应该向Sam道个歉，因为他在Sam做作业的时候和父亲大声争吵。

 

有个醉汉从酒吧跌跌撞撞走出来，然后他们就把Dean扑倒了。他们身上散发着劣质酒水和Alpha的汗臭味，他们把Dean拖到了酒吧的后巷。

 

Dean拼命反抗，但这是四打一，他毫无胜算。

 

等第二个人施暴结束，结也开始消退的时候，Dean放弃了挣扎。他任由那些人狠狠泄欲，撕裂他的身体。任由皮肤上的瘀伤逐渐成形，任由鲜血混着他体内自然分泌的润滑液，在地上聚成一滩。他没有流泪，甚至没有呼叫，只是默默忍受着。

 

等Dean回到家，John一直在骂他，说Dean这样的儿子多给他丢人，一个愚蠢无知，没长脑子的Omega，这么简单的道理都不懂，简直没救了。Dean只用听从指挥就可以了。Omega就是要听从指挥的。他也应该听从指挥。他就应该好好听话。但他没有，他带着下身的伤，和心中持续不散的深深自我鄙弃，失神地回了家。

 

宝宝踢了他一下。

 

“我保证，”Dean说道，就像他“我保证，我会好好把你养大。”

 

随后，在一整长久的沉默后，他补充道，“宝宝，我爱你。”

 

X

 

太阳落山之后，Dean闻到了他们的气味。

 

很快又听到他们的声音，鞋子踩到枝叶发出的嘎吱声，像鞭炮声一样在宁静的树林里格外刺耳。除此之外，Dean只能听到蟋蟀和其他虫子，伴随轻微的簌簌和咔嗒声，唱着柔和的小夜曲。有时候，他依旧感到惊讶，这里竟然如此荒无人烟。只有他一个人。只有蟋蟀。

 

然后是Cas。

 

然后Sam也来了。

 

“别过来，”他冲着树林喊道。

 

他听到了Castiel的声音，只说了一个词，“Dean。”

 

语调不带任何暴力或轻蔑，只有关心和渴望。

 

Cas继续说道，“我们可以过来和你坐一会吗？”

 

Dean咽了咽，犹豫了一下。他双臂环住肚子，说道，“好吧。”

 

Sam和Castiel从树林里走出来，踩碎杂草和野花，向他走来。Sam在几步远处停下脚步，Castiel则直接走向Dean。他把Dean抱在怀里，Dean下意识地放松下来，将鼻子贴在Cas的脖颈上，伸手环抱住Cas的脖子。

 

“你把我吓坏了，”Cas低声道。

 

“对不起，”Dean说。

 

Sam在他们身后愤愤不平地吭了一声，Castiel则扭头朝他低吼。

 

“嘿，”Dean厉声道，“你们两个谁也别想和我耍脸色。”

 

“对不起，”Sam咕哝道，与此同时Castiel低声道，“我道歉。”

 

Dean嗅了一口Castiel的气味来安抚自己的神经，然后摇摇晃晃地站了起来。这一次，在落日的微光下，他花了好长时间才看清他的弟弟。现在Sam脱下了西装，身穿t恤，外面套了件衬衫。他脸色憔悴，疲倦，看上去病怏怏的。就像一个普通的Alpha在担心他的Omega哥哥。Sam的情绪不只是担心，Dean能感觉到，但他现在暂时不打算问。

 

他紧紧握住了Cas的手，试探性地朝他的弟弟走了几步。

 

首先，Dean摸了摸Sam的肩膀。然后，他倾身靠近，闻了闻。他闻到了很多混杂的气味——有Sam的味道，正是这气味昭示着他与Dean血脉相连，每当闻到它，他都会认出Sam，并且回想起 _家_ 的概念。除此之外，还有其他地方和其他人的气味，有可能是Sam的朋友，Dean从来没有见过这些人。他还闻到了一股甜蜜柔和的气味。

 

Dean抽身后退，他看着弟弟，眨了眨眼，问道，“Sammy，你结婚了吗？”

 

Sam舔舔嘴唇，目光垂到地上。

 

“结过婚。”

 

“噢，”Dean道。

 

“去年她——她去世了。她正怀着我们的孩子。难产。”他缓缓说道，“两个人就这么。就这么走了。”

 

“我——妈的，”Dean说道，他这时候才抱住了Sam。他的大脑开始疯狂运转，恐惧，思念和各种记忆一同涌现。Sam也抱住了Dean，鼻子埋在他的头发里嗅着，但是没太过分，没把Dean吓到逃回Cas身后。

 

“你的气味也像是结合了，”Sam轻声说道，“你和Castiel......？”

 

“没，”Dean撤开身子，“我的意思是。我也不晓得。我们是睡在一起，住在一起。但是Cas得了那个，那个假性结合——”

 

Sam回头看着Cas说道，“医生，你应该找人诊治一下。”

 

“我知道，”Castiel用一种古怪的生硬语调回应道。Dean察觉到Cas有些其他的意思，他说不上来，但是Cas的语调表示他非常不愿意另一个Alpha对他指手画脚。

 

Dean转过身来伸手抚摸Cas胳膊，抚慰他的情绪，Castiel感激地看了他一眼。

 

“我们该回去了，”他提议道，“你还没吃晚饭呢。”

 

Dean同意了。他先是光着脚在扎人的草地上走了一会，然后认怂了，让Cas抱着他走。他环着Cas的脖子，全程闭嘴没发牢骚，都快憋出内伤了。回家之后，Cas把他放在他们相遇的那晚Dean坐过的那把椅子上。当时Cas就是在这里移除了Dean脚踝的植入物，帮他缝合伤口。现在Dean又坐在了这把椅子上，看着Cas清洁他的脚底并且包扎起来。只是这一次，Sam也在这里，一言不发地看着他们两人。

 

晚餐是墨西哥玉米夹饼，简餐还没吃到一半，Sam就忍不住发问了——

 

“Dean？”

 

“嗯，”他含着一嘴玉米饼和软芝士回应道。

 

“你......你都遇上了些什么事情？”他问道。

 

自从落入Alastair的手中，Dean心中涌现过的每一种恐惧都在此刻悉数迸发。他仔仔细细盯着Sam，试图从Sam的脸上找到一些什么，来说服自己Sam不会因为他这些年来的非人遭遇而责怪他。如果Dean是无辜的，那么也许—— _也许_ Sam会既往不咎，也许Sam会原谅Dean的愚蠢。但Dean并不是无辜的。他像一只被Alastair捏在手里的鸡蛋一样，轻而易举就破碎了，向任何一个想要他的Alpha张开双腿。

 

Alastair的最爱。

 

这就是Dean，至少怀上孩子之前的Dean就是如此。

 

Dean吞下嘴里的夹饼，一只手扶着肚子。虽然晚餐只吃了一半，他摇摇头，站起来说道，“我要去睡觉了。”

 

“还不到九点——”

 

“晚安，”Dean说道，然后他从弟弟和Castiel身边走开，进入Cas的卧室，紧紧关上房门。


	11. 我的心口不太对头

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景音乐：Addicted to You – Scorpio Loon  
> 试听链接：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=29022237  
> 歌词链接：https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Scorpio-Loon/Addicted-to-You
> 
> And my chest don't feel right  
> 我的心口有点不对头  
> Since you kissed it last night  
> 因为你昨晚在上面亲了一口  
> Now I don't know what I'm living for  
> 现在我晕头转向  
> It's just black on my red door  
> 靠在我家门后  
> But I wrote this song to get the message through  
> 但我一定要写出这首歌 让你明白  
> Cuz Baby I'm addicted to you  
> 宝贝我为你疯狂
> 
> 作者：警告，本章有酗酒剧情。附注，本章歌曲非常带感，不防一听。

卧室门砰地一声关上了，似乎标志着谈话的结束。现在餐厅只剩Castiel和Sam，气氛在紧张而尴尬的沉默中逐渐发酵。两人盯着对方注视了很长一段时间。这不是普通的面面相觑，而是Alpha之间意志力的较量。尽管Sam Winchester身上散发着疲惫与悲伤的气味，可他没有丝毫放弃的意思。

 

最后，Castiel先绷不住了。他没有垂下视线，而是看向Dean吃了一半的晚餐。他站起来端起盘子，把吃剩的玉米饼倒进垃圾桶，然后去收他自己和Sam的盘子，一言不发地把餐具上的残渣冲掉，再放进不锈钢洗碗机里。

 

他转过身来，看见Sam还在盯着他，神色严肃。Sam平缓地说道，“我需要知道他出了什么事。”

 

“Sam，我自己都不清楚，”Castiel回答道。

 

“那就把知道的告诉我，”Sam简练说道。

 

他颐指气使，自以为是的语调让Castiel怒不可遏。从生物本能上来说，有个陌生的Alpha在他的家里，他的地盘上，对他发号施令，这些都让他忍无可忍。唯一让他克制住自己的，是因为他知道Sam不是要和他争夺Dean的竞争对手。在爱情癔症的影响下，面对这个潜在威胁，这个给Dean带来不适的人，Castiel的怒火一触即发。

 

“我没有权力告诉你这些，”良久，Castiel说道。

 

他知道对方听了这话肯定心烦意乱。Sam坐立难安，搁在餐桌上的拳头攥紧了。

 

“要命，”Sam低声道，“他不会告诉我的。我搞砸了。我一直没能意识到事情有这么严重。我想挽回，但是天啊，我都不知道从哪开始。上次见到他的时候，我才十七岁。当时我以为他是个白痴，其实我才是白痴。我太蠢了。”

 

“当时你还是个孩子，”Castiel晓以情理，“我想，尽管Dean生你的气，他也明白你不是有意的。”

 

“Castiel，我该怎么挽回？”Sam问道。Dean的弟弟似乎不再是一个Alpha，他的气势逐渐消失，就像他和Castiel初次通话时那样，只剩下一个空壳，一个害怕的弟弟，一个孩子。Sam的稚嫩也没有完全褪去，他现在才二十四岁。也许不应该因为他年岁尚小而轻视他，毕竟他还年轻就取得了如此多的成就。然而，从医学的角度来说，Castiel知道男性Alpha的大脑要在二十五岁之后才能发育完全。有时候，则要更晚。

 

Sam用大手搓着他的脸，对着掌心说道，“天，我得喝点酒。”

 

Castiel走向他的酒柜，拿了Dean初次到这里的那天晚上喝的那瓶陈年波本威士忌。他问道，“这个行吗？”

 

Sam点点头，Castiel给他们两人各倒了一杯，加上冰块。他把Sam那杯递过去，换了把椅子坐下，比吃饭的时候坐的更近了。这样有助于让Sam习惯Castiel的气味，意识到他对Dean没有威胁。

 

Sam一仰头，把杯子里的东西几乎全部喝完了。他把酒杯放回到桌子上，长叹一口气，说道，“那天他回家的时候，身上都是Alpha的气味，我就——妈的，我真蠢。我还以为，我不知道我当时在想什么。我以为我父亲说对了。Dean出去找人鬼混，可能还被抢了钱。所以才会全身是伤。但是当时......当时的情况不是这样的，对不对？”

 

Castiel无法想象那天晚上Dean都产生过哪些想法。他见过太多的Omega被性侵的案例，但一想到Dean也经历了这种事情，他的心中就泛起一阵绞痛，指甲也不由自主地掐住了桌面。Dean和其他受害者一样，因为遭遇不幸而受到谴责。Castiel很清楚其中的道理——Omega不该遭受这种伤害，可几乎所有Omega都曾遭过受各种意义上的暴力。

 

Sam把杯子里剩下的酒也喝了。Castiel去酒柜把整瓶取来，递给Sam。Sam面露感激，又倒了一杯。他叹着气，手指点着杯口，说道，“那天我闻到了四个人气味。妈的，四个Alpha。而我对Dean说，他要是听父亲的话，就不会有事了。被人揍了，都是因为他自己犯蠢。他用那种眼神看着我。这么些年来，我经常回想起他当时的眼神。那是我见他的最后一面。”

 

听到这里，Castiel想要冲过去打开卧室的门，爬到床上，抱住被子里的Dean，紧紧抱住，驱散他心中的阴霾。但他明白，Dean有时候需要一个人待着，比如现在。

 

Sam继续说道，“从此之后，我每天都不禁想到，一切都是因我而起，我对他说的那些话，对他无疑是雪上加霜。我真的不知道如何是好。他离家出走是我的错。我以为他的死也是我的错，现在他还活着，我却完全不敢想象，他都经历了什么。你看他有多怕我。以为我要伤害他，伤害他的孩子。”Sam哽咽了。他握拳挡住眼睛，擦掉眼泪，然后喝了一口威士忌。

 

Castiel仔细斟酌接下来要对Sam Winchester说的话，“我们没法改变我们的家庭环境。可是我们可以意识到父母在教育我们的时候犯了哪些错，让悲剧不再重演。”

 

Sam哼了一声，对着酒杯露出苦笑，说道，“这是你的经验之谈。”

 

“是啊，”Castiel说道，“Dean不幸见识到了他们所有人。”

 

“什么？”

 

“Dean和我出席了我哥哥Michael的婚礼”Castiel解释道，“Dean勇敢地面对了他们。你哥哥，他很了不起。”

 

“我知道，”Sam猛灌了一口，“我一直都觉得他很了不起。我希望可以把这话当面告诉他。但我可能永远没有机会了，他这么害怕我。”

 

“我想你可以先道个歉，作为挽回的开始，”Castiel说道，“至少你欠Dean一句道歉。”

 

“那他妈又能有什么用？”Sam问道，“我再说什么都没法挽回那天晚上的结果，挽回在那之前我做的一切。”

 

“是，不会，”Castiel同意道，“但至少也该做点什么，我觉得Dean能听得进去。”

 

“是啊，好吧，”Sam承认道，他顿了顿，“我想睡一会。”

 

“好，”Castiel说道，“我带你去客房。”

 

Sam拿起他的小旅行箱，前门到客房，一路从地摊上滚过去。Castiel帮他开了门，Sam默默地走进去，仔细观察这个房间，比Dean第一天晚上来到这里时还要小心翼翼。他朝Castiel扭过头，说道，“这里有Dean的气味。有一点点。”

 

“他刚来的时候就住在这里，”Castiel回应道，“我不记得他是什么时候开始睡在我的卧室。可能是因为有天他做了噩梦。Sam，恕我询问，你打算在这里住多久？”

 

Sam长长呼出了一口气，一只手捋着他的长发。他答道，“我想......如果你不介意？我想长期住下，等他把孩子生出来。会有——你知道还要等多久吗？”

 

“按照预产期，还有两个多月，”Castiel说道。

 

Sam点点头，“好吧。那我就待这么久。如果Dean有需要的话，可能会更久。”

 

“可以，”Castiel同意道，“如果你有什么需要的，请直说。晚安，Sam。”

 

“谢谢，”Sam说完这句话，就关上了门。

 

Castiel盯着这扇紧闭的门，停留了一会。他这才意识到，自从Dean来到这里之后，他的家里发生了多大的变化。不只是这些眼前可见的，比如厨房里的Omega维生素和垃圾食品，还要电视上每天播放的经典科幻电影。现在他有人陪伴，房子的飘散的不再是他一个人的气味。Dean的味道最为强烈——怀孕的，甜腻的，Omega——仿佛一道由百万种原料混合而成的神奇料理，如梦如幻的气味让Castiel为之倾倒。

 

想到这里，他回到自己的卧室，悄悄走进漆黑的房间，扑面而来的是伴侣的气息。

 

等Castiel换好睡衣，爬到床上，Dean给他挪出位置，扭头皱眉看着他。Dean在犹豫要不要靠近Castiel，他没有像往常一样躺过来，而是问道，“你为什么要这么做？”

 

“把Sam请来？”Castiel问道。

 

Dean点点头，眉头拧成一团。

 

“我还以为......在Michael的婚礼上，你提到了你姓Winchester，我就开始惊讶，”Castiel解释道，“Sam帮Omega争取了很多权益，叹为观止。我上他的网站看了，我发现他——他这么做都是因为你。也许你可以和他谈谈。”

 

Dean不置可否地垂下了眼睛。

 

Castiel把Dean抱在怀里，吻了他的头发、前额、眼皮和鼻子。他们的嘴唇触碰在一起，Dean予以回应，这至少说明Dean不是特别生气。Dean用手臂圈着Castiel的脖子，变着姿势回吻。

 

他们停下来喘口气，Castiel俯下身去，用鼻尖描摹Dean喉咙的弧线。Dean伸手抚摸他的头发，低声道，“古怪的Alpha。”Castiel靠在他的脖颈上，露出微笑。

 

“不如先睡一会吧？其他的我们明天再考虑，”Castiel提议道。

 

Dean点点头，扭着身子贴得更近了。他用鼻子蹭着Castiel的t恤，胡茬在棉布上刮来刮去。他们就这样睡着了，Dean的脸贴在Castiel的胸膛上，Cas的手轻轻抚摸着Dean的头皮。

 

X

 

今天早上和往日一样，两人都被宝宝弄醒了。随后Dean起床上厕所，再走出洗手间。Castiel睡意朦胧地朝他伸出双臂，于是Dean回到温暖的床上，让Cas用轻嗅爱抚了一会儿。在这一小段时间内，Castiel开始肆意幻想，想着自己体内给Omega预留的那片空间里充斥着一个人的气味，很好闻，那人叫做Dean，肚子里还怀着Castiel的宝宝。

 

“咳咳。”

 

Dean扭头看向Cas身后，他们看到Sam站在大开的卧室门口，头发乱成一团，双臂抱胸。Dean离开了Cas的怀抱。

 

“早啊，Sammy，”Dean粗着嗓子说道。

 

Castiel关于伴侣的幻想破灭了，他们俩转移阵地来到厨房，Castiel把那瓶产前维生素扔给Dean，Dean凌空单手接住。他利落地打开瓶盖，吞下一粒胶囊，喝了口果汁。

 

“这是什么？”Sam问道，这时Castiel从锅架上挑了一只煎锅，拿出培根和鸡蛋，准备做一顿简单的早餐。

 

Dean拍拍自己的肚子，说道，“宝宝药。”

 

“维生素，”Castiel同时补充道。

 

“那么......这是我的侄女还是侄子？”Sam问道，声音里带着犹豫。

 

这个问题很不起眼，却造成了颇大的影响。Dean皱着眉头看了看他的弟弟，然后将视线挪回他隆起的肚子上。他用手掌抚摸腹部的曲线，嘴角露出一丝微笑。他的微笑如此简单，如此微不足道，但却让Castiel放下了手中做了一半的早餐，目不转睛地注视。Dean弯弯的嘴角仿佛勾起了Castiel满心的喜悦，他只想尽情感受这一刻。

 

然后Dean抬头看过去，耸了耸肩，“不知道。我想要惊喜。”

 

“育婴室很漂亮。今天早上我去看了，”Sam语气随意地说道。但Cas知道，他的话对Dean来说意义非凡。如Dean渴望的那样，他的弟弟轻而易举就接受了他的孩子。不只是渴望，而是必须的，因为他们是一家人。Castiel意识到，他的Omega非常看重这个家庭。

 

Castiel面对炉子说道，“Dean把家具组装好了，还做了装饰。”

 

Dean翻了个白眼，“是啊，但是Cas给那些玩意付的钱。我本来打算自己做个婴儿小床铃。我上网找了但是只能搜到全是水果的那种。还有一些什么玩意，分成‘男宝宝’和‘女宝宝’两类，凭什么啊？如果我的宝宝是个小女孩儿，她喜欢机器人之类的，那也很好啊。小男孩喜欢毛绒兔子？怎么就不行呢？管他呢，我说得对吗？”

 

Sam笑了一会。他说道，“我们的育婴室里有一座陶瓷天使，记得吗？”

 

“是啊，”Dean说道。他的语调中流露出一丝悲伤，但他低头看向宝宝，瞬间就不再失落了。他清了清嗓子问道，“你——呃。你会住下来吗？你知道，大事很快就来了。”

 

Sam点点头，趁Castiel把早餐端到他面前的功夫，思索如何回答。他挠了挠后颈，说道，“是啊。我请了个假，以防万一。我直接，我是说。我想我有点太紧张了。因为当时Jess和我的......是啊。”

 

Dean似乎不知道是否要安慰他的弟弟。他一动不动地站了一会，然后挪了挪，说道，“真不幸啊，Sammy，”然后对Castiel扬扬眉毛，“但这有人把我照顾的很好。Cas的医术真的很棒。”

 

“真的？他可是把行医执照丢了，”Sam说道，“你怎么这么肯定？”

 

“那是因为被人阴了，”Dean说道，“另外，他找到我的时候，我......呃，我的身体状况很不好。我正在热潮期，呃。他把激素片从我的腿里拿出来了。不管怎么说，他一直很冷静。很了不起，真的。”

 

“你腿上有激素植入物？”Sam的脸变了形，空气中培根与友好和解的气味，顿时被强烈原始的Alpha怒意占据。Sam站了起来，他的椅子哗地倒在地板上，硬木撞击花岗岩，发出清脆的响声。

 

Dean退了回去，躲在Cas身后。Cas将手放在Dean后背上，顺着他的脊椎缓缓摩擦。Sam看到哥哥在害怕，意识到自己的失态。他把椅子扶好，坐了下来，低头看着上了一半的早餐，有规律地呼吸了一会，然后抬起了头。他的表情平静了一些，但是眼神依旧凶狠。

 

“我不是有意生气的，”Sam说道。“我是说，我真的太生气了。但我不是生你的气，Dean。求求你。理解我。我不敢相信有人在你腿上植了激素片。这种行为几乎，触犯了二十多条法律——而你，绝对不是在什么好地方接受这种手术的。我真的很愤怒。”

 

Dean还窝在Castiel的怀里没有离开，他看着地板说道，“不是什么好地方，是啊。”

 

Castiel捏了捏Dean的肩膀，Dean朝他投来苦涩的微笑。Castiel觉得这一举动本来应该表示他已经没事了，但效果却恰恰相反。气氛紧张，怒意几乎在空气中劈啪作响。为了避免事态升级，Castiel努力克制心中翻涌的情绪，把早餐做完，还给Dean煎了一盘重油的点心，他知道Dean喜欢吃这种东西。

 

他们一言不发地吃饭，只有Castiel的餐具偶尔碰撞的当当声打破寂静。用餐的全程，Sam和Castiel都注视着Dean。Sam是怒视，目光锐利。Castiel可以察觉到，Sam真的很想知道Dean都去过哪些地方，这些问题随时可能脱口而出，但他一直小心翼翼控制自己。

 

盘子都吃干净了，Dean撑着桌子想要站起来。

 

“嗨，”Sam说道。

 

Dean瞟过去。

 

Sam继续道，“呃。你可以不用，那个。把你遇到的所有事情都告诉我。我是说。我是想知道，Dean，真的非常想。但是我明白，我们还没有——我们还不够信任彼此，对吧？我只想说我真的非常抱歉，天啊。我知道我没有借口......我是说，我当初竟然那么对待你，我也不知道该怎么说。你离家出走的那天晚上，我对你说了那些话，我这辈子从来没有那么后悔过。”

 

“是啊，”Dean说道，他扭头看向Castiel，仿佛他觉得Cas知道该怎么回应他弟弟的道歉。Castiel只是扬了扬眉毛，Dean皱起眉头，然后又转向Sam，清了清嗓子说道，“是啊，行。我想，谢谢你的对不起。”

 

“好的，”Sam说道。

 

“是啊，好的，”Dean同意道。他站起来收拾碗碟，收到Sam的盘子时，Sam不让他动，而Dean抬手拦住Sam，说道，“Sam，闭嘴。我得做点什么来感谢Cas，他太有团队精神了。”

 

Sam转向Castiel，Cas解释道，“他坚持要这么做。”

 

“对我他妈坚决要求了，”Dean说道，“我说，你也看到那间育婴室了，妈的。我和宝宝在这过得太爽了。Cas把我们照顾得那么好。”

 

这些话对Castiel产生了不可思议的影响。他与Dean目光相遇，喜悦地睁大了眼睛，情不自禁露出了笑容。他的Dean承认了他付出的一切。好吧，Dean不是他的，但是他有时候的确会把Dean当做爱人，比如现在。Dean也朝他笑了，还眨了眨眼。

 

啊，主啊，这笑容让Castiel开始渴望一些他无权索要的东西。突然间，他想要Dean赤身裸体地躺在床上，欲火焚身地等待他的Alpha，他想将Dean按在床上，与他共赴云雨，直到两人双双声嘶力竭。

 

等Castiel清醒过来，他立刻意识到这场小小白日梦已经已经完全失控，Dean和Sam两人都神色各异地看着他——要死了，他们闻到了Castiel性奋的气味。他咳嗽着说道，“不好意思。我想我......失陪了。”他迅速走出两人的视线，以免事态变得更加不可收拾。

 

他神游地走到主卫，打开水龙头，往脸上拍冷水。Castiel知道，Dean很乐意看到Alpha因他而性奋，每次Cas把勃起的阴茎小心翼翼藏在裤子里怕Dean看到，Dean都会兴致勃勃地上下打量。但事情在Sam那里就完全不一样了。Sam是个Alpha，是Dean的家人，而他在这不到一天时间内经历了各种突发状况，情绪已经经不起刺激了。

 

Castiel万万不能失态。可他刚刚沉浸在细节丰富的性幻想中，在Dean的弟弟与他近在咫尺之时，畅想在Dean体内高潮成结，这不就是失态吗。

 

等Castiel恢复自制，回到厨房的时候，洗碗机已经开始工作，Winchester两兄弟都不见人影。他担心得心里发紧，育婴室，书房和其他房间里都找不到人，最后才从前窗看到他们，那两人都坐在门廊上。Sam和Dean相距两英尺[0.61米]，在这个距离下不会觉得拥挤，也能让两人闻到彼此的气味。

 

于是Cas在远处看着他们交谈。他想过要不要偷听。尽管他一直在强打自信，可他真的很害怕Dean会和Sam一起离开这里。Castiel在自己的生活中为Dean开辟了一片天地，如果他走了，这片天地将永远变得空荡荡的，再也填不满了。

 

但Castiel没有偷听。他转身回去，开始打扫厨房。幸好过去建造这件房子的时候，他选用了开放式的内部格局。他时刻留意着门廊，以防那两人万一起了冲突。Dean和Sam在原处坐了二十来分钟，随后Dean凑过去，拍了拍Sam的肩膀，然后站了起来。

 

他们一起回到房内，Sam依旧礼貌地跟在Dean身后，保持安全距离。

 

Dean把双臂抻过头顶，懒洋洋地朝Castiel笑了笑。而Cas真的很想亲吻他留着胡茬的英俊脸庞，用嘴唇揉碎他的笑容。

 

“我们想看个电影，”Dean说道，“之前看到你的DVD盒里面有《第五元素》的碟。Cas，来看吗？”

 

于是他们都倒了饮料，坐在电视机前。Sam和Castiel拿的是咖啡，Dean则端着一杯果汁。Sam坐在扶手椅上，Dean主动来到了沙发上，和Castiel肩并肩坐在一起，而且越蹭越近。Sam看上去很是不悦。

 

Castiel像往常一样，把胳膊搭在了Dean的肩膀上，Dean则把头靠在他的肩上。这只是出于习惯，他们现在晚上看电视的时候都会相互依偎，两人都沉浸于彼此的温暖与安全感中。当他们像这样坐在一起时，Castiel的周身会洋溢起一种独特的家庭感，就好像在寒冬里裹上了一条温暖身心的绒被。他以前从未有过这种感觉，儿时和家人相伴也未曾体验过这样的幸福。

 

Castiel仍然爱着他的家庭，虽然他的母亲骄横跋扈，那位叔叔兼继父更加令人忍无可忍。但是到了万不得已的时候，他仍然会保护那个家庭。他以前就曾经为家人挺身而出，那几次事件都涉及Gabriel，大量的酒精，还有几个被激怒的Alpha。

 

但是事情到了Dean这里就不一样了。如果是为了Dean，Castiel愿意与自己的家人反目，手刃自己的哥哥，甚至拼上自己的生命。他心里很清楚，这些想法都是爱情癔症导致的，但他根本不在意。只要Dean健康快乐，平安无事，Castiel就心满意足了。

 

电影快结束的时候，屏幕上还在放着精彩的打戏，Dean却已经开始打瞌睡了。他的脑袋滑到了Castiel的膝盖上，四肢摊开躺在沙发上，缠着绷带的脚搭在沙发扶手上。Castiel伸手托住Dean的脑袋，看看他有没有睡着。他确实睡着了，睡得很沉。Cas抚摸他的头发，他也没有动弹。

 

开始播放片尾字幕，Castiel冲Sam眨眼示意，Sam却直勾勾盯了过来，用律师般严厉的目光，在Dean和Castiel身上来回扫视。

 

“Castiel，”Sam缓缓说道，“我知道你现在的所作所为，是爱情癔症所致，但你和Dean到底是什么关系？他非常的......喜欢你。”

 

“我也不知道，”他坦诚答道，“Dean......他经历了太多太多。Sam，我严格自制，没有伤害过任何Omega，我一向以此为傲，现在也不想违背这条准则。但我不能违心说我不在乎他。如果抛开爱情癔症，还有那些特殊情况不谈，Dean他......他真的很优秀。我想，如果不是各种意外让我们走到了今天这一步，比如说，如果我和Dean是在婚恋网站认识的，或者在街上偶遇相识，像普通的Alpha和普通的Omega那样，事情就不一样了。”

 

“怎么不一样了？”

 

“你明知故问，”Castiel压低声音说道。

 

Sam发出一声低沉的咆哮，他说道，“如果你他妈做了任何——胆敢做任何——伤害他的事情，我他妈会毫不犹豫地杀了你。Novak医生，你明白吗？”

 

Castiel没有像他往常那样做出理智的反应，而是直接吼了回去。他厉声道，“只要你明白我也会做出如此举动。我不管你是不是他的弟弟。如果你有任何出格行为——”

 

“你们先是说我闲话，然后又为我吵架？哎呀呀，我可真受欢迎。你们俩能不能消停一会？我明白，你们都屌长结大牛逼哄哄。现在都给我闭嘴。”

 

Sam和Castiel各自低声道歉，但他们再次目光相接时，很明显，两人的敌意仍然没有偃旗息鼓。


End file.
